


03:24:21

by jaybear1701



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 12:01, Alternate Universe, F/F, Murder Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ph.D. fellow Cosima Niehaus finds that getting closer to her crush, DYAD physicist Delphine Cormier, can be a tad bit difficult when the day keeps repeating. An OB/Cophine timeloop AU based on the 1993 made-for-television film, 12:01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Morning

_6:34 a.m._

Cosima Niehaus typically didn't wake up to a mouthful of dirty cotton, but she would soon learn that the day would be anything but typical. She let out a muffled groan as her robo-clock blared out its usual morning greeting:

"The time is 6:35. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Lazy girl. Please wake up. Please wake up."

Wincing as she cracked open bleary eyes, Cosima dropped a heavy hand on the snooze button atop the robot's rectangular head and pulled the offending material out of her mouth: a used sock. One-half of her double-helix pair, to be exact. Which she had been wearing yesterday.

"What the...?"

She poked her feet out from beneath her tangled blanket. Sure enough, her blurry right foot was bare. _Sarah._ Cosima just knew her roommate was somehow to blame. She attempted to sit up, but then immediately flopped back down, pain piercing straight through her skull. _Just perfect,_ she thought. Hungover on a Monday morning.

"Lazy girl. Lazy girl. Wake up! Wake up!"

The clock her dad had built for her in elementary school—modeled after Johnny 5 from the _Short Circuit_ movies she had loved as a kid—started up again. But this time, its commands were followed by a shrill alarm as it careened off her nightstand and crashed onto the floor with a crack. A pounding sounded against the wall above Cosima's head, followed by Sarah's muffled shout.

"Cos! Shut that thing up before I do it for you!"

Cosima managed to roll herself off the bed with a grunt, reaching down to deactivate the little robot before its mini tank treads ran over her toes. Rubbing her throbbing temples, she fumbled a hand blindly around the nightstand for her glasses. Once she found the black frames, she settled them on her nose and headed to the bathroom, stripping off her day-old jeans and tank top as she went.

Two pills of ibuprofen and one shower later, Cosima felt almost human again. She pulled her dreadlocks into her usual ponytail and put on an outfit for work: purple cords, gray cami, red lace sweater, and a pair of black ankle boots. She heard commotion in the kitchen and made her way over, ready to let Sarah have it. But when she rounded the corner, she stopped short at the unfamiliar sight in front of her: a lanky guy with scraggly brown hair and a full beard, naked save for his boxer shorts and knee-high gray socks. _Nope. Definitely not Sarah._

"Um, I'm sorry," Cosima tilted her head in curiosity, "but who the hell are you?"

"Mind your manners, Cos." Sarah came up from behind and brushed past her, wearing only a black pair of bikini panties and her favorite The Clash t-shirt. London Calling. She stood on her toes to give Beardy McBearderson a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mind my manners?" Cosima asked. "When you've yet to learn how to put on some clothes?"

"Like you mind the view," Sarah said with a wink.

Cosima rolled her eyes and placed some whole wheat bread in the toaster. "Don't flatter yourself. And thanks for the sock by the way."

"You were snoring like a motorboat." Sarah shrugged and sat on one of the stools lining their kitchen counter. "What was I supposed to do?"

Cosima shook her head. "Don't think I won't get you back. Sometime when you least expect it."

"Yeah, shakin' in my knickers here," Sarah deadpanned, running her fingers through her tangled chestnut mane.

Before Cosima could respond, Beardy spoke up.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your morning, Cosima," he said with an apologetic smile. "I'm Cal. We actually met last night at Bobby's."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Cosima's memories of the previous night were hazy at best. "Right. Sorry, Cal. I probably just didn't recognize you without Sarah's tongue down your throat."

"Don't mind her," Sarah said, dismissively waving a hand. "She's just sour because she's in love with some chick at work who'll probably never give her the time of day."

Cosima flipped her the bird. _Never again,_ she vowed. Never again would she get high or drunk with Sarah. Cosima got too loose-lipped, and Sarah apparently was the worst at keeping secrets.

"Where do you work?" Cal asked, shaking his head slightly at Sarah.

Cosima briefly entertained the idea of telling him to mind his own damn business, when Sarah answered for her: "The DYAD Institute."

"That's pretty awesome," Cal said, pulling out a frying pan and making himself quite at home, to Cosima's mild annoyance.

"Actually, I'm just a fellow," Cosima clarified. "Not an employee. I'm about a month into the program."

"Still really awesome," he said and Cosima couldn't help but feel a teensy bit flattered. "I was gonna make some eggs. You want some?"

She shook her head and patted her stomach. "I don't think I can hold down more than toast right now."

Nodding, Cal started up the burner and poured some olive oil into the pan. "Hey, didn't the government just order DYAD to shut down one of its projects?"

"Yeah, the super accelerator." Her heart started speeding up when she thought of a certain blonde physicist on that particular project.

"From what I read on darknet, it sounded pretty freaky to me." Cal cracked eggs into a bowl and whisked them with a fork.

"Darknet?" Cosima asked, mildly impressed. "You're a hacker?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Cal gave her a small smile that indicated he was just being modest before he turned to the stove and poured the eggs into the pan.

"So what's so freaky about this accelerator whosie-whatsit?" Sarah asked, grabbing at Cosima's toast as soon they popped up.

"Hey!" Cosima protested. She made a half-hearted attempt at reclaiming her breakfast, but gave up when Sarah licked the bread. "Bitch," she muttered, placing two fresh slices into the toaster.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Cosima," Cal said, "but wasn't DYAD trying to accelerate a subatomic particle faster than the speed of light and then, um, harness the power that's released?"

"That's right." Despite herself, Cosima was pleasantly surprised by Cal's knowledge. Maybe he'd be different from the usual riff raff Sarah brought home.

"And that's a problem because?" Sarah asked.

"Well, what if something went wrong?" Cal said, stirring the sizzling eggs.

"Like what?"

"Good question," Cosima responded. "We've never generated that type of energy, so there's really no precedent for the potential consequences." Her second set of toast popped up and she whipped them out before Sarah could steal them for Cal. "Of course, people have their theories. But honestly, I don't know a whole lot about it since I'm in microbiology and all. And the physicists are a little weird. They tend to keep to themselves."

"They must be really bizarre if _you're_ calling them weird, Cos," Sarah said.

"Ha, ha." Although her stomach roiled in protest, Cosima forced herself to take a few bites of the hot, dry bread and padded over to the living room to grab her moped helmet.

"So, basically, you're saying big brother pulled the plug even though no one knows shit," Sarah said.

"Pretty much," Cosima acceded.

"And you're okay with that, Mr. Anti-Government?" Sarah asked, glancing sideways at Cal.

"I'm not anti-government, Sarah," Cal explained, sliding the scrambled eggs onto a serving plate. "I'm anti-unchecked power, whether it's the government or huge multi-nationals. And, yeah, I'm all for stopping an experiment that could blow us all up for all we know."

"I don't know if it'd blow us up," Cosima pointed out.

"Well whatever," Sarah said. "As fascinating as all this is, I'm gonna hit the shower. Stay away from my OJ, Cos."

When Sarah disappeared, Cosima hustled back to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. If she wasn't so damn queasy, she would just drink the rest of Sarah's last bottle of orange juice to spite her. Instead, she dumped it out into the sink, taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in watching it swirl and gurgle down the drain. _That'll teach her,_ Cosima thought with a satisfied nod. She glanced at Cal, who merely shrugged with a smile that she immediately returned. Maybe Cal was an okay guy after all. Kinda cute too.

"Nice meeting you, again, Cal." Cosima tossed the empty bottle into their recycling bin. "And sorry for being so bitchy earlier. We should talk more about darknet sometime. Gotta run."

"Okay. Have a good one!"

"You too."

Grabbing her knapsack, she was out the door by 7:30.

* * *

_8:30 a.m._

It usually took Cosima about 20 minutes to ride her moped from her apartment to DYAD's headquarters in downtown Toronto. But that day, the commute lasted nearly 1 hour, thanks to some asshat who was probably too busy checking his phone instead of paying attention to the road.

After parking, Cosima rushed from the garage toward the biology wing, dreadlocks whipping to and fro, the rubber soles of her boots squeaking along the freshly waxed floor. Dr. William Nealon, the head of DYAD's biology fellowship program, would have her head for being late. And she didn't want to get on his bad side any more than she already had.

She ducked past one of the familiar security guards who was carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups.

"Hey Martin," she greeted breathlessly.

"Good morning, Ms. Niehaus."

A few steps later, Cosima heard a loud yelp and a crash behind her. Slowing down, she turned her head around and saw both Martin and a plump man sprawled on the floor, the tea now a large brown puddle amid fragments of white ceramic. She shook her head and kept going. On another day, she would have stopped to help. But not today. Not if she wanted to remain a DYAD fellow.

She quickly dropped off her bag and helmet at her locker and slipped into her white lab coat, finally entering Nealon's laboratory to the knowing smirks of the other doctoral candidates. It always felt 10 degrees too cold in the lab, which the warmth-loving Cosima particularly despised. _Fitting for Nealon, though,_ she mentally noted. _Dante did write that the center of hell was encased in ice_. Thankfully, the devil himself was nowhere in sight. For now at least. And Cosima sighed in relief.

As soon as she sat down at her workstation, Scott rolled his chair over. Despite the early hour, he already had coffee staining his lapel. "Where've you been?" he asked. "Nealon's on the rampage."

Cosima shrugged, unfazed as she focused on slowing her breathing. "When is he not crapping his pants over something?"

Samir, a thin and wiry Ph.D fellow, wheeled over to them. "Scuttlebutt says someone didn't mind one of the stem cell lines," he said in a low voice. "And the culture went to shit."

"What?" Cosima asked. "Which one?"

"615c33."

"615c… What the, that's one of mine!"

"Well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence," a stern voice said behind Cosima, causing Samir and Scott to hastily retreat back to their own stations.

"Dr. Nealon," she swiveled her chair around and acknowledged the dour-faced scientist through gritted teeth. "I apologize for my tardiness. There was an accident this morning…"

"Ms. Niehaus," he interrupted. "We both know that if you wanted to show up on time, you would. And it seems your irresponsibility has expanded from your punctuality and cost you a stem cell line."

Cosima shook her head, anger flaring inside her. "Dr. Nealon, the cells were growing without differentiation on Friday after I re-plated. The new scaffolding or the medium must have been compromised."

"I'm not looking for excuses, Ms. Niehaus," Nealon said with a sniff, as arrogantly dismissive as ever. "But I am expecting you to fix your mistake and begin growing a new culture by the end of the day." He leaned toward her, voice low. "Your father may be the most brilliant robotics engineer on the planet, but here you are nothing more than a fellow in danger of losing her spot in this program." He straightened, a smug smirk on his face, and moved off to terrorize other candidates.

"That asshole," Cosima muttered. "He did something to the culture. I know it. I just don't know how to prove it...yet."

"Why would he do that?" Samir asked, rolling back. "Leekie would have his head."

"Payback?" Scott rejoined them. "Cosima did put that electric eel in Nealon's bioenergy hobby farm."

"That was never conclusively proven to be me," Cosima said, though she couldn't stop the corners of her lips from turning upward. "Stop spreading rumors, Scott."

"In any case, he's out for blood," Scott warned. "I'd lay low for a while."

He was right. She needed to stop pissing off Nealon. She just had to keep her head down, finish the fellowship, earn her doctorate, and _then_ craft her master plan of destroying him.

"Guys, guys, guys, shhh," a fourth fellow sitting nearby, Feng, whispered. " _There she is."_

Four heads swiveled toward the lab's glass wall. On the other side, the infamous _she_ was passing.

Dr. Delphine Cormier, the golden girl of DYAD.

In Cosima's mind, Delphine always seemed to move in slow motion and in sync to the smoky electric guitar riff of Jimi Hendrix's _Foxy Lady._ And as always, she looked like she just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine, all long limbs, fiery hazel-brown eyes, and flaxen hair that Cosima was sure shimmered just so in the light. That morning, Delphine had her blonde waves pinned up in a polished look that perfectly matched her black tapered pants, knee-high boots, and white blouse buttoned up to her collar.

Cosima still remembered the first time she saw Dr. Cormier a few weeks ago. She had been squinting through the eyepiece of her microscope, glasses propped up on top of her head, when the physicist had walked past the microbiology lab. Cosima might not have looked up if not for the ardent responses from her colleagues. And so she had settled the lenses back onto her face with a scrunch of her nose, the blurry world turning crystal clear as her eyes had focused on Delphine Cormier. At that moment, she had forgotten how to breathe and had been smitten ever since.

Delphine currently stopped and was caught up in a rather intense looking discussion with an older man. Cosima recognized him as Dr. Henrik Johanssen, nicknamed the "cowboy" for his penchant for white stetsons and boots when not in the dark blue lab coat favored by the DYAD physicists. Despite the small frown creasing her brow, Delphine was still quite possibly the most perfect woman Cosima had ever seen. _It really should be a crime for someone to be that freakin' attractive_ , she thought.

And much to her annoyance, her fellow doctoral students agreed, judging by the dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Hey, battle bitches, you might want to mop up your drool before you slip and fall in it," Cosima said, trying to mask the fact that she too was crushing just as hard on the lovely Dr. Cormier, who walked off with Johannsen.

"Guys, I'm gonna do it," Scott announced after the physicists were out of sight, combing his fingers through his side swept bangs. "I'm gonna ask her out."

"Get real, Scott." Samir rolled his eyes. "She is _way_ out of your league."

"For real," Feng agreed. "PhD fellowship with CERN at 24, doctorate in particle physics at 25, smoking hot supermodel looks. You'd pass out within 10 feet of her. Plus, I hear she doesn't really hang out with anyone apart from the old geezers in her lab. Weird, huh?"

"Given the other options around here, I can't say I blame her," Cosima said dryly, crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat.

"Well, what if she's just waiting for someone to ask her out?" Scott said.

Feng nodded. "What you mean like, maybe the whole ice queen thing is just an act?"

"Hey now," Cosima said. "Just because she's not tripping over herself to hang out with people here, that doesn't make her an ice queen."

"Okay, okay," Scott said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm still gonna talk to her."

Irrational jealousy blazed within Cosima at the thought of Scott talking to Delphine first. It was completely unacceptable.

"I bet I'll talk to her before you," she challenged smoothly.

"Whoa-ho-ho," Samir grinned, gleefully rubbing his hands together. "How about we make this interesting? $100 bucks each to the man… or woman," he glanced at Cosima, "who talks to her first, gets her number, _and_ invites her out by the end of the week."

"Deal," Scott agreed.

"You're on," Feng said.

"Cosima?" Scott asked. Three pairs of eyes regarded her with anticipation.

"Well, I already steal all your money in Runewars." Cosima placed her hands behind her head and laced her fingers together "What's a few more dollars?" She grinned at them, confident that she would win the bet hands down. She had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to **cementmixer** and **hellacophine** on tumblr for the beta reads!


	2. Day One - Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything, but I should give fair warning, to those who might be bothered by it, that there's a **character death** in this chapter. Some of you might be thinking: _But, Jay, this is supposed to be a silly/fluffy AU!_ Not to fear. It still is, but you'll just have to bear with me on this! Thank you to everyone who's been reading, following and commenting! And, of course, a big thank you again to **hellacophine** and **cementmixer** for taking the time to beta read.

_12:15 p.m._

Thanks to Nealon and his assignment, Cosima was the last one out of the lab for lunch. Now that she was less queasy, her stomach grumbled in hunger and she rushed her way down to the busy DYAD cafeteria. She queued up in the packed hot lunch line and perused all of the options, mouth already watering from all the delicious aromas. Steamed vegetables. Pasta. Roasted chicken. Baked salmon. Her eyes landed on a vat of crispy, golden french fries. _Well, hello there, we have a winner._

Cosima placed her order and a cafeteria worker piled the heavenly deep fried morsels high on a plate. She whistled in appreciation as she eagerly accepted the food and set it down on her tray. "Oh yeah, carbs and fat are just what the doctor ordered."

"I think I would be worried if my physician prescribed such a diet," someone beside her commented with a melodic French accent.

Cosima turned toward the voice and froze from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. If Delphine Cormier could be described as breathtaking from a distance, she was even more strikingly gorgeous up close and personal, the kind of gorgeous that struck Ph.D. candidates dumb and made them forget how to speak entirely.

Delphine gave her an unsure smile before placing her own lunch order. "I'll have the couscous and mixed vegetables."

Next to Delphine's dish, Cosima's looked quite childish in comparison. She flushed in embarrassment.

"They do look delicious though." Delphine lightly tipped her head toward Cosima's plate.

Cosima cleared her throat, willing her brain to start functioning again. "They are," she managed to say. "Plus, they're a killer cure for a bad hangover. Scientifically proven."

"I must have missed that study." Delphine chuckled and Cosima's heart skipped, hopped, and leapt in her chest.

They slid their trays down the lunch line toward the cashiers, with Cosima stealing glances at the physicist. "You're, um, Dr. Cormier," she stated the obvious and inwardly winced.

Delphine nodded. "Yes. And you are…?"

"Cosima, um, Niehaus."

Delphine scrunched her brow. "Niehaus, as in…"

"Daughter of Walter Niehaus, the god of modern robotics, apparently." Cosima refrained from rolling her eyes as she regurgitated the canned response.

"Oh _that_ Niehaus!" Delphine snapped her fingers. "And not the Niehaus rumored to have tricked William Nealon into believing he had created life itself in his hobby farm?"

Cosima's eyebrows shot up. "Ah… you, uh, you heard about that, huh?"

"Everyone's heard about that." The corners of Delphine's lips quirked up. "Is it true?"

"I plead the Fifth." Cosima jauntily raised her right hand as if taking an oath.

"Between you and me," Delphine leaned closer and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I would have killed to see Nealon's expression. He's kind of an asshole."

"Yeah he is." Cosima immediately grinned, more than ecstatically pleased by Delphine's opinion of her archenemy. Any lingering shyness she may have had completely vanished. "You know, you're like the first person here who hasn't mentioned my father whenever I say my name."

"Really?"

Cosima bobbed her head up and down. "Yep."

"I suppose that's not surprising," Delphine said, reaching out to grab a bottle of water when they passed the beverage station. "Many people here are all about pedigree and accolades…"

"And what have you done for me lately?"

"Yes," Delphine agreed. "It seems they forget your value as simply your own person."

"That's for sure." Cosima nodded again, feeling an immediate and inexplicable connection to the other scientist. She briefly considered expressing her condolences about the failed accelerator project that Delphine had worked on, but then thought better of it. In the other scientist's shoes, she'd probably be sick of talking about it.

When they reached the cafeteria's exit, they had to branch off to different cashiers. Cosima nervously considered inviting Delphine to join her for lunch, her palms already so sweaty from the thought that she was afraid the tray might slip out of her grip and her fries would come crashing down. But then Delphine settled the matter for her.

"Enjoy your meal, Ms. Niehaus," she said. "I hope it's as curative as you claim."

"Oh, um, yeah. Bye."

Cosima sighed as Delphine walked away, forcing herself not to stare at the curve of her back or the gentle sway of her hips. And then, still not quite believing her luck, she grinned with giddy excitement. She just had a conversation with the woman of her dreams, who turned out to be so very much _unlike_ an ice queen, rumor mill be damned. She couldn't wait to gloat to the guys at their usual table. But, of course, when she caught up to them in the dining hall and interrupted their deep discussion about linear Japanese role-playing games versus open-ended Western RPGs, none of them believed her.

"Prove it," Samir demanded, arms crossed.

"What, my word isn't good enough?" Cosima asked, mock offended as she squeezed ketchup from several plastic packets onto her plate.

"No, not after you betrayed our alliance in the last team battle!"

Cosima rolled her eyes. "Well, I would gladly prove it, but she's clearly busy right now."

At a table on the other side of the dining hall, Delphine was having an involved conversation with yet another physicist, Ethan Duncan, who was known among the fellows as "Professor NutterButter." Despite his brilliance, the silver-haired, bespectacled Duncan was quite an eccentric character. If reports were to be believed, he allegedly was prone to bouts of hoarding (it was apparently damn near impossible to find an inch of clear space in his office) and absentmindedness (he was rumored to have written sensitive formulas in a copy of _The Island of Dr. Moreau_ and left it in a men's restroom on the 10th floor of the building).

"I wonder what she and NutterButter are talking about," Cosima mused, picking up about half a dozen fries, dragging them in ketchup and attractively shoving them all into her mouth.

"Probably what everyone else has been talking about lately," Samir responded. "That failed accelerator project."

"God that must suck," Feng chimed in, shaking his head. "Working years on something only to have someone pull the plug?"

"It's really not all that surprising, when you think about it," Scott said. "That time bounce theory…"

"Oh come on, Scott, don't tell me you actually believe that shit?" Samir asked.

"Why not? It's no more implausible than Leekie's claim that one accelerator could power all of Canada," Scott pointed out. "Cosima, back me up here."

She shrugged. "Anything's possible. As much as we like to pretend otherwise, nobody's got any idea, really."

She kept her eyes trained on Delphine as the discussion continued and faded into the background. Cosima was no stranger to beautiful and intelligent women, and had even enjoyed her fair share of them. But there was just something about Delphine Cormier, something that made her heart feel like it was simultaneously slowing down and speeding up all at once. And now that they had finally talked, Cosima found that she craved Delphine's company even more.

Delphine looked down suddenly and pulled out her cell phone to answer it. After about a minute or two, she frowned. When she hung up and spoke to Duncan again, the older scientist too looked distraught. Within seconds, the two were up and out of their seats and heading to the cafeteria's exit.

Cosima felt a strong, nearly irresistible, urge to follow Delphine, but she nevertheless remained in her seat. She returned her attention to the conversation at hand, which had somehow devolved into a debate about the things they would have done better than Phil Connors in _Groundhog Day._

* * *

_1 p.m._

On the way back to their lab, Cosima and the guys approached the hallway that led directly to the physics department. Unlike some of DYAD's other divisions, it was in its own entirely secure area, accessible to only employees with the necessary clearance… and perhaps others who just happened to have the right keycard—like Ph.D. fellows who secretly managed to clone a master key. Unfortunately, it was Scott's turn to house that key and Cosima wasn't sure he'd be willing to give it up, especially with their bet still outstanding.

Nevertheless, Cosima slowed her pace, her thoughts still on Delphine.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you," she said. "Gotta, um, use the restroom."

"Don't be late, Cosima," Scott said over his shoulder. "Nealon'll use any excuse to bounce you from the program."

"Aye-aye, Mr. Scott." She gave him a two-finger salute, waited until they had turned a corner, and then made her way toward the physics department in the "old wing." She strategically timed her entry into the area by following other employees returning from lunch through the keycard locked entrance.

In comparison to the ultra-sleek modernity of the main building, which favored open designs, glass walls, and glossy floors, the old segment of DYAD's headquarters was brick-and-mortar historic, with tiny arched windows that barely let in any natural light. It reminded Cosima of a dungeon or perhaps the lair of a mad scientist from a 1930s horror film. She wandered down the white-washed, exposed-brick hallways toward where she believed Delphine's office was located, based on the personnel directory she had consulted when she first learned Delphine's identity. Totally not in a creepy, stalker way, of course. But in a "knowledge is power" kind of way. _Yeah_.

As she approached Delphine's door, she could hear raised voices coming from inside the office. She couldn't quite discern the topic of conversation. But whatever it was, it seemed heated. Cosima was just about to abort her mission and turn around when the door flew open and DYAD Director Aldous Leekie stepped out, followed by a red-faced Henrik Johanssen. The physicists both stopped short when they nearly collided with Cosima.

"Ms. Niehaus," Leekie said, quickly covering his shock with his usual avuncular charm. "You're quite a ways from the biology wing."

"I um…" Cosima started, mind frantically trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was in a restricted area to which she clearly lacked a security clearance. From behind the men, she could see a flushed Delphine look at her in surprise.

"Who's this?" Johanssen asked, aggravated, with just the tiniest bit of country twang that always made Cosima wonder if his accent wasn't just a bit affected.

"Henrik, this is Walter Niehaus's daughter, Cosima," Leekie explained by way of introduction and Cosima gritted her teeth.

"What's a robotics engineer doing back here?"

"Actually…" Cosima tried to respond, but Leekie jumped in.

"She's one of our microbiology fellows," he said. "Dare I say, our most promising."

Cosima ducked her head, embarrassed but pleased by the compliment nonetheless.

"One of Nealon's brood then," Johanssen huffed. "Didn't one of them trick that moron with some kind of marine creature?"

The question caused Cosima's eyes to dart up and slide to Delphine, who hid a small smirk behind her fingers.

"I believe it was an electric eel," Leekie said with an amused glint in his eye. "Not that we approve of such behavior. But that reminds me, shouldn't you be in Dr. Nealon's lab right now, Ms. Niehaus?"

"About that," Cosima grinned sheepishly, "interesting story really…"

"I asked her to stop by," Delphine's voice cut in, and three pairs of eyes turned to look at her—one irritated (Johanssen), one slightly surprised (Leekie), and one completely flabbergasted (Cosima).

"Um, you did?" Cosima hesitantly replied in a high-pitched squeak. She immediately cleared her throat. "I mean, yes, that's right," she said, voice returning to its normal register. "You did."

"Yes, we were going to discuss her ideas for a biophysics project on molecular cloning," Delphine said with cool, smooth authority as she walked toward the door, as if daring either man to question her.

Cosima nodded vigorously, and feeling incredibly impressed by Delphine's quick thinking.

"Well, don't let us keep you," Leekie said, already walking off with Johanssen in tow and nodding to Delphine. "Dr. Cormier, we'll see you shortly."

Delphine ushered Cosima inside her office and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks for that," Cosima said, self-consciously scratching the side of her head.

"No problem," Delphine replied, motioning for Cosima to have a seat and then walking back to her own chair, wearily sinking into the black leather with a long sigh.

"I know it's none of my business, but are you okay?" Cosima asked with concern, taking note of the tension in the other woman's slim frame, now draped with a cobalt blue lab coat.

"Yes, I'm fine," Delphine said unconvincingly, rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "How can I help you, Ms. Niehaus?"

"Just Cosima."

"Sorry?"

"You can call me Cosima," she said as she sat down. "If you want, I mean."

"Okay. Was there something I could help you with, Cosima?"

"No, actually, I was in the neighborhood, so to speak, and I thought I'd sneak in to say hey." She grinned nervously and gave a small wave. "So, hey."

Delphine raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You snuck into a restricted area in a completely different building just to say hello?"

Cosima grimaced internally. _Stalker much, Cos?_ But she nodded nevertheless. _No use lying about it._ "I did. Yeah."

Although she shook her head slightly in disbelief, a small smile nevertheless appeared on Delphine's beautiful face. "Hello then."

"Hi." Cosima's stomach flipped in delight, relieved that she wasn't about to be tossed out on her ass. She patted her palms on her knees and tried to not so obviously check out Delphine's meticulously organized office. It was the polar opposite of the organized chaos Cosima preferred in her own space. Not one paper was out of place on her desk. Her framed diplomas hung perfectly straight and centered on the walls. Cosima was sure that if she perused the books on Delphine's shelf, they'd all be in alphabetic order by author and subject, and possibly even by date of publication

"So biophysics?" Cosima said, trying to drum up conversation after an awkward silence had settled around them and lingered for longer than she would have liked. "Nice save."

"It's a bit of a hobby of mine." Delphine leaned back in her chair, shoulders relaxing somewhat. "I've always had a soft spot for biology, microbiology especially."

 _Jesus, this woman will be the death of me_ , Cosima thought as her crush for the physicist deepened. "Wow. Biophysics, bioenergy farms, do you DYAD folks ever have any normal hobbies?"

"How do you define normal?" Delphine asked, bemusement replacing the tightness around the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe playing an instrument or knitting or wine tasting. That kind of thing."

"And what do you do?"

"I rock a mean ukulele," Cosima offered with a lopsided smile, fingers strumming the air for emphasis. "Or I used to at least in undergrad. But I still remember a song or two. Let's see, what else? I also enjoy certain, uh, medicinal herbs, on occasion of course, and make it a point to savor down home American comfort food whenever I can."

Delphine laughed, clear and bright, and Cosima felt like she could float off right then and there into the stratosphere. And she wouldn't mind, lack of oxygen notwithstanding.

"Comfort food," Delphine repeated. "Like fries?"

"Especially fries."

"Then you'll be disappointed to know they are actually French, and not American, hence the name."

"Oh, well, if we're going to be super technical about it, I've heard they're actually Belgian in origin."

"That is a lie," Delphine sniffed haughtily.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Pommes frites were invented by Parisian street vendors in the 18th century. Your own President Jefferson even made a note of _pommes de terre frites à cru, en petites tranches_ in one of his manuscripts."

Cosima ran the tip of her tongue under her teeth and grinned broadly. "Okay. But what about historical accounts of deep-fried potatoes being consumed in the Meuse Valley as early as 1680 or thereabouts?"

" _Purported_ historical accounts," Delphine corrected. "The manuscript from which those claims arose has never been produced. Moreover, the potato was not introduced to that region until 1735 at the earliest."

Cosima laughed out loud. "Is debate one of your hobbies too?"

"No," Delphine answered with another laugh of her own, hazel eyes sparkling. Cosima found she was quickly becoming addicted to Delphine's laughter. "But I might be a little passionate about French culinary history."

"Duly noted, Dr. Cormier," Cosima said with a slight nod and tilt of her head.

Delphine nibbled at the corner of her lip for a few moments before saying, "Delphine."

"Duly noted, Delphine." Cosima's cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling so much.

Just then, a loud beep came from the intercom on Delphine's desk phone, followed by the unsure, British clip of Professor NutterButter: "Hello? Dr. Cormier? Does this infernal contraption even work?"

Delphine leaned forward and pushed a button to answer. "Yes, Ethan, I'm here."

"Ah, excellent. We're ready to inspect the other seals."

"I'll be right there." Delphine looked up and held Cosima's gaze. "I'm sorry. I wish we could chat longer, but I have to be going."

"No worries." Cosima hid her disappointment well. "I'd best head back too before Nealon pops a vessel."

Delphine licked her lips. "Maybe we could talk more over dinner sometime, if you're not too busy."

"I'd love to," she answered a bit too eagerly. _Way to play it cool, Cos_.

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" Monday nights were Runewars nights with the guys. Cosima weighed the options in her mind: hours of geeky fun in the comfort of the dorm-like apartments furnished by DYAD or hours of stimulating conversation with quite possibly the loveliest and most intelligent woman on the planet? How _ever_ would she choose?

"Or another night…" Delphine suggested when Cosima didn't immediately respond.

"No no! Tonight's perfect." The guys would totally understand.

"Okay," Delphine breathed out, sounding relieved. "Why don't we meet out front at, say, 6:30? We can go from there."

"Yeah, okay, 6:30. I'll see you then."

Cosima took her leave of Delphine, her heart and mind still on an exhilarated high in the clouds. She was halfway to the biology lab when she remembered that she forgot to ask for Delphine's number. The guys wouldn't believe her again, but she didn't care. She had more important things to worry about now than winning their stupid bet, like where exactly she would take Delphine for dinner.

* * *

_6:30 p.m._

Scott, Samir, and Feng followed Cosima outside, wanting to see Delphine with their own eyes before they forked over their cash. _What if she's not out there?_ Cosima had thought in a brief moment of panic. But Delphine was already waiting for her. She stood across the street from DYAD's main entrance, listening to a performer crooning _Time After Time_ as he strummed his acoustic guitar. He grinned stupidly at Delphine as he sang and, really, Cosima couldn't blame him. Delphine apparently had that effect on everyone she met.

"I can't believe it," Scott whispered in awe.

"Gentlemen," Cosima said, trying and failing to contain her glee. "I'll be expecting my winnings tomorrow morning, preferably in small bills."

As if sensing their attention, Delphine turned her head and caught sight of them. Her smile was breathtaking. Cosima grinned and waved.

And just when she thought life couldn't get any better, an engine revved and a piercing screech tore through the air, followed by several sharp cracks so violently loud that Cosima could feel them straight through her chest.

And within the span of several startled heartbeats, Delphine Cormier was dead.


	3. Day One - Evening

_7:45 p.m._

_This has to be a nightmare._

Completely numb, Cosima stood behind a long strip of yellow crime scene tape with other witnesses, waiting to be questioned by detectives. Although a chill had crept into the air ever since the sun had set nearly one hour ago, she didn't feel it in the slightest. She could only stare in shock as forensic investigators took photograph after photograph, blinding bursts of white cutting through the darkness, followed by rising high-pitched whistles after each flash.

Delphine.

Dead.

Cosima couldn't process it. One moment, Delphine had been right there, smiling warmly at her. And the next… She shut her eyes and wondered if she'd ever be able to erase that terrible moment: the startled shouts and cries of fear, the frantic chaos of passersby running or ducking for cover, the crimson-stained concrete. A hand lightly squeezed her right shoulder. She glanced to her side and was met with a sad smile from Scott, his eyes sympathetic behind his wire-rimmed frames. Next to him were Samir and Feng, both men lost in their own thoughts, all of them bathed in rotating reds and blues and whites shining from the patrol cars securing the area.

A small eternity seemed to pass before a woman and man approached them. They wore serious expressions that matched their crisp dark suits. The golden badges clipped to their belts glinted from the siren lights. The woman, whose chestnut hair was pinned up in a bun, spoke first.

"I'm Detective Childs," she said, her voice determined but kind. Cosima vaguely thought she looked kind of like Sarah. A mature, cleaned-up version of Sarah, if such a thing was even possible. "This is Detective Bell." Childs gestured to her partner. "We just have a few questions for you."

They gave the officers the basic information they sought-who they were, where they worked, what they saw. _What did the car look like?_ A black SUV. Didn't catch the make, model, or tags. _How many shots were fired?_ Three, maybe four. _Did you see the shooter?_ No. It was all a blur.

The questioning was polite, professional, and impersonal, until...

"Did any of you know Dr. Cormier?" Detective Bell asked as he finished scribbling their answers into a small, spiral-bound notepad.

"Professionally, yes," Scott answered. "Everyone knew _of_ Dr. Cormier. But personally…" His gaze shifted slightly to Cosima, whose eyes were glued to the coroner zipping up the black body bag that now contained…

"Ms. Niehaus." Childs drew her attention back to the questioning. "Did you know Dr. Cormier?"

"No." Cosima wrapped her arms around herself, lightly gripping her elbows. "I mean, not really. We talked a bit today. And then we were supposed to grab dinner."

"What did you two discuss?"

"Nothing important." Delphine's gentle smile and soft laughter flickered through Cosima's mind, and her chest tightened. "Just uh," she cleared her throat, "food and work and hobbies."

"Did she mention anything that seemed out of the ordinary?"

Cosima shook her head. "No. Nothing." She paused, remembering how flustered Delphine had seemed in her office after lunch. "No, wait, she seemed to be arguing with Dr. Leekie and Dr. Johanssen earlier."

"That'd be," Detective Bell flipped back through several pages, "Aldous Leekie and Henrik Johanssen?"

"That's right."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?"

"I honestly have no idea." Cosima shrugged, feeling helpless and useless. "Could've been the accelerator project. They were all on the same team."

"The one the government shut down last week?" Detective Childs jumped back in.

Cosima nodded.

"Did Dr. Cormier have any enemies at DYAD?"

"Enemies?" The thought was preposterous to Cosima. "Not that I know of, no. She seemed well liked."

"Okay." Detective Childs nodded and handed each of them their business cards. "If you think of anything else, even if it seems unimportant, give us a call."

They were all free to go, but no one moved, all unsure about what to do next.

"I'm thinking I could use like a drink... or five," Cosima said after a long while. "Who's with me?"

It didn't take much convincing. They made their way to a nearby bar where they proceeded to get wasted on round after round of Patron, losing themselves in a sweet burn and heady buzz. Cosima knew she'd regret it the next morning, but she didn't care. She'd do anything to keep the inevitable pain at bay, if only for a few more hours. They avoided talking about Delphine, though Cosima was sure the deceased physicist occupied all of their thoughts.

Had it been just a random drive-by shooting? It wasn't exactly an unheard of occurrence in certain parts of Toronto. But right in the middle of downtown and during rush hour no less? If it wasn't random, why would anyone want to kill her? It made no sense.

Despite the copious amounts of alcohol, Cosima's head and heart began to ache from dwelling on it. But she just couldn't stop.

* * *

_11 p.m._

The ground tilted and swayed as a wobbly Cosima hailed a cab, still having enough of her wits about her to at least leave her moped in the office garage.

"You sure you're gonna be okay getting home?" Scott asked, as unsteady as Cosima.

"I'll be fine, grandma," she managed not to slur her response. "It's only 20 minutes away. I'd worry more about tweedledee and tweedledum over there."

Samir and Feng already were teetering and tottering their way down the sidewalk toward the DYAD apartments. When a taxi finally screeched up to the curb, Cosima fumbled at and clawed open the rear door. She collapsed in an ungraceful heap onto the cold, cracked leather, head lolling back against the seat.

Scott stuck his head inside the cab. "Cosima, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said, suddenly sounding more sober than he had in the past four hours. "I know you… cared for her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Scott." Cosima waved him off despite the pangs gnawing at her heart. "I hardly knew her."

"All the same, it's… it's not an easy thing to deal with."

She nodded and closed her eyes, not trusting herself to speak and not wanting to look at the concern she knew would be on Scott's face. It would just make her cry and breaking down in front of him would be completely mortifying.

"We'll see you tomorrow," he said softly and shut the door.

Cosima gave the driver the cross streets for her apartment building and nestled into the car's uncomfortable cushions, furiously hoping that sheer force of will would stop her stomach from churning. But the sickeningly sweet smell of pine inside the vehicle was only making things worse. She cracked open a window and took in a deep lungful of the cool night air, focusing on the way it swirled around her face. It'd be enough to keep the fast approaching nausea at bay, until she got home at least.

For about the millionth time since relocating to Toronto, Cosima was grateful that she had decided to find her own apartment. In addition to avoiding the _Revenge of the Nerds_ -esque geek frat atmosphere of DYAD's lodgings, which was fine in weekly doses for game nights, she could steer clear of any and all shop talk. After today's events, she knew that the rest of the fellows would be talking about Delphine.

Cosima's cell phone buzzed in her pants pocket, startling her. No one ever called her this late except her mom; it was still only 8 p.m. in San Francisco after all. She briefly considered ignoring it, but the events of the evening and the tequila weakened her resolve, and she answered with a quick swipe of her thumb.

"Hey mom. Yeah, I was out with Scott and the guys." Sighing, Cosima lifted her frames and rubbed her tired eyes. "Yes, mom. Of course, I'm dating. Plenty of people. So many I can't even keep up. Name one?"Hazy images of blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes flashed through her foggy mind. She shook her head, as if that could empty it, but the movement only made her dizzy. She peered out the window. The cab was passing underneath the CN Tower. "Um, C… N… Ah, Sienna. Yeah. She's really, um, tall. Always looks sharp."

Cosima rested her head back again. The rapidly streaming city lights hurt her eyes and made her even dizzier. "Enough about me. How are you? Chakras and Shamanism? Really? That's… that's fascinating, mom. And dad? Is he in? Oh right. I forgot he'd be in Tokyo this month."

She took a deep breath. "Hey, mom, I've gotta get going. I'm almost home." She licked her lips, struggling to keep her voice steady even as a lump threatened to form in her throat. "I can't wait for you to visit. If Sienna and I are still dating, you can meet her then. I love you too. Yeah, I'll call dad soon. Okay. Bye mom."

By the time Cosima got off the phone, the cab was slowing to a stop outside her apartment building. She paid the driver in cash and, by some miracle, didn't topple onto the concrete as she climbed out the back. But now, standing upright, her head spun and the queasiness returned in full force. She climbed all of two steps up to the front door before her stomach heaved and her mouth watered. Staggering back down the stairs, she made it to the adjacent flower bed and vomited all over their landlord's carefully manicured hibiscus plants.

"The bloody hell?" A familiar British voice said behind her. "Cos, is that you?"

Cosima wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned around to an incredulous Sarah Manning. "Hey there, roomie! How are you this fine evening?"

"Better than you, it seems."

"Oh, I'm totally fine." Cosima tried to wave her arm, but ended up losing her balance and pitching forward. Sarah rushed forward and steadied her, hands clutching tight at her shoulders.

"Jesus, you're completely pissed."

"Maybe." Cosima pinched her thumb and index finger together. "Just a teensy bit."

Sarah huffed out a long-suffering sigh. "Come on, geek monkey. Let's get you home."

Wrapping an arm around Cosima's waist, Sarah supported her stumbling weight all the way up the stairs, through the main door, into the elevator, and to their apartment on the fifth floor. Sarah deposited her on the worn couch, none too gently, switched on a lamp, and walked to the kitchen.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Sarah asked, pulling a glass from one of the cupboards and filling it with water from the tap.

"Nothing to tell," Cosima mumbled as she stretched out toward an end table and opened a drawer. Her clumsy fingers wrapped around a small tin box that she removed and set on the coffee table.

"Hey, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Sarah placed the drink on the table for Cosima and plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Sure do," she replied, trying to pinch out weed from a small plastic bag and line it on a thin piece of paper. But she ended up scattering the tiny, flaky leaves all over the table.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sarah muttered. "Give it here." She took over for Cosima, wasting no time in rolling a small joint with expert precision. She quickly lit it and took a long, deep hit. "So," Sarah said as she blew out a stream of smoke from her nostrils, "you expect me to believe you got hammered playing loonwars or whatever it is that you do?"

" _Rune_ wars," Cosima corrected. "And yup."

"Same difference. So this isn't about what happened at DYAD?"

Cosima's head whipped toward her, and she immediately groaned from the vertigo. "How did you...?"

"I do watch television, Cos. It was all over the news. A scientist got shot in front of your building. Nearly had a heart attack thinking it was you." Sarah handed the joint back to Cosima, who merely held it between her thumb and forefinger. She was surprised (and touched) by Sarah's concern. "Someone named Dolphin something or other?"

"Delphine Cormier."

"Yeah, that's it. Did you know her?"

Cosima licked her lips, but didn't take a hit. Instead, she just stared into the wisps of smoke curling up toward the ceiling. "Sort of. We were supposed to have dinner tonight, actually."

"Dinner? She wasn't the one you…" Realization dawned on Sarah. "Oh God, Cos, I'm so sorry."

"It is what it is." Cosima brought the joint to her mouth, keeping her face neutral even though her heart continued to throb painfully every time she thought of Delphine.

"You could've called me," Sarah said quietly.

She shrugged and slouched backwards into the cushions. "I was busy getting wasted with the _loonwars_ club. Besides, I didn't want to bother you."

"Look, Cos," Sarah leaned toward her and placed a tentative hand on her knee, "I know we haven't known each other long, but if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

Every time Cosima thought she had Sarah pegged, her brash roommate always managed to catch her by surprise when she least expected. Cosima offered her a small, genuine smile. "I appreciate that."

"Do you…wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, if that's okay."

"Okay." Sarah lightly squeezed her knee and stood up. "Try to get some rest. I'll even give you a pass on the snoring tonight."

Sarah winked at her and then disappeared into her room, leaving Cosima alone on the couch with nothing but her thoughts, her pot, and a very heavy heart. She squinted at the digital clock on their cable box. It was almost midnight. In a little over six hours, she'd have to get up to face a new day, one without Delphine Cormier. Even though she barely knew Delphine, Cosima didn't know if she could bear it.

_Why didn't I talk to her sooner?_ Tears stung her eyes and her chest clenched as she dwelled on missed opportunities. _Should I have not talked to her at all? If she hadn't been waiting for me… would she still be alive?_

Questions that would never have answers swirled and twisted through Cosima's mind as she finished the joint and lost track of time. She eventually sprawled across the couch on her stomach. As she drifted in the limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness, she wondered what Delphine had been thinking about before she died.

* * *

_3:20 a.m._

A sharp clap of thunder jolted Cosima out of a restless sleep. She groaned as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, neck and joints achingly stiff. The room still felt like it was spinning and her stomach lurched in displeasure. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sizzling hiss of the driving rain and took several deep breaths so as not to get sick all over the living room.

The old lamp to her right was flickering, like it always did during storms. It had a loose power cord and Cosima didn't know why Sarah just didn't trash the damn thing. After ensuring that the plug was securely in the wall socket, she jiggled the cable's connection at the base of the lamp. Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely noted that the digital clock had ticked to 3:24.

She fiddled with the wires for several more seconds before a raw shock seared through her body. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to beta readers, **cementmixer** and **hellacophine** , and all you lovely readers out there!


	4. Day Two - Morning

_6:35 a.m._

"The time is 6:35. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Lazy girl. Please wake up. Please wake up."

The robotic voice pierced through the haze of Cosima's slumber and she bit down reflexively, eyes shooting open when her teeth sunk into a wad of cotton. For a second morning in a row, she spit out fabric, dry tongue scratching the roof of her mouth, and squinted at a colorful double-helix sock.

"Bitch," she muttered in irritation. So much for getting a pass on the snoring.

"Lazy girl. Lazy girl. Wake up! Wake up!"

She dismissed the alarm with a light tap on its little rectangular head and sat up in her bed, squinting at her surroundings and wondering when the heck she even got back to her room. A dull ache buzzed around the edges of her skull and Cosima pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember the events of the previous night, only to have memories of Delphine Cormier flood back through her mind.

_Delphine was…_

Her chest squeezed painfully and she let out a shaky exhale, the loss hitting her once again in full force. She took several deep steadying breaths and mentally recited _pi_ to as many decimal places as she could remember until her sadness gradually receded to more manageable levels. Eventually, she opened her eyes and shook her head, reaching out to grab her glasses and settle them on her face. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and walked to her messy desk where she booted up her laptop before peeling off her clothes on the way to the bathroom. It wasn't until after she stepped under the hot spray of the showerhead that Cosima realized she had been wearing the jeans and tank top from the day before.

After she finished and went to select an outfit, Cosima found the purple corduroy pants, gray camisole, red lace sweater, and black boots she could have sworn she wore to work yesterday, all hanging neatly inside her closet. She pulled them out and put them on, a wave of déjà vu washing over her. Maybe Sarah had taken pity on her and washed them? But that would have required Sarah to strip her down and dress her in old laundry. Cosima just couldn't picture her rough and tumble roommate going through all that trouble.

As confused as she felt, she forced herself not to dwell on it much longer as she went to her laptop, opened up a browser, and navigated to the _Toronto Sun's_ website for any news about Delphine's death. She scrolled through the front page for a few moments only to find absolutely nothing. There was nothing in the local section either, and no hits when she ran a search. In fact, the only DYAD-related news that popped up was related to the super accelerator project. Cosima got the same results from the _Toronto Star._

"What the hell?" She sighed, frustrated, not understanding how there could be no news whatsoever about a prominent scientist being gunned down in cold blood.

A quick glance at the clock told her she had about 20 or so minutes left before she had to leave in order to make it to work on time. She walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, scanning its contents quickly. Her eyes landed on a bottle of orange juice with Sarah's name messily scrawled on its side in black marker—the same bottle Cosima was sure she had dumped out yesterday morning. It was entirely possible that Sarah bought new juice, but just as she reached out to inspect it further, a half-naked Cal padded around the corner and startled her.

"Hey Cosima," he greeted with a sleepy smile, still not in the least bit bashful about wearing only boxers and socks. Not that he needed to be, she secretly had to admit.

"Cal?" She canted her head to the side, eyes darting along his well-muscled frame. "You're here. Again." Cosima could have sworn he hadn't been with Sarah last night. Had he slipped in while she was passed out on the couch or afterward?

"Again?" Cal asked, his handsome face scrunching up.

"Yeah, you must really be a glutton for punishment to want seconds."

"Mind your manners, Cos." Sarah came up from behind a confused Cal, wearing the same black panties and The Clash t-shirt from the previous morning. She stood on her toes and kissed Cal's cheek.

"Mind my… when you did the thing with the sock… again!"

"You were snoring like a motorboat," Sarah said as she brushed past Cosima to sit on one of the stools lining their kitchen counter. "And what do you mean by again?"

Cosima could only stare at her in disbelief. "I thought you and I…" _had reached an understanding._ After months of Sarah's incessant teasing, Cosima felt like they had forged a deeper connection last night.

"That you and I what?"

"Nothing." Cosima shook her head. Was Sarah's memory that fickle? Or was hers?"Nevermind."

An awkward silence settled among them and Cal's gaze darted between the two women. "So," he said, raking his fingers through his hair, "who wants some breakfast?"

As Cal set about the kitchen to make scrambled eggs, with Cosima wondering if that was all he knew how to make, she placed two slices of bread in the toaster, angling her body between the appliance and Sarah just in case her roommate decided to steal her food.

"So, Sarah, this is a first for you," Cosima said, leaning a hip on the counter and crossing her arms. "Same guy two nights in a row?"

"Jealous?" Sarah asked. "Don't be sour just 'cause you're in love with some chick at work who'll probably never give you the time of day."

Sarah's words were a sharp blow to the solar plexus, knocking the air right out of her.

"Wow," Cosima spit out when she found her voice again, quietly furious. "Fuck you."

Abandoning her toast, she stormed past a concerned Cal and into the living room, pausing only briefly when she saw her moped helmet on a small table near the door.

"Oh c'mon, Cos," Sarah said behind her. "You know, I'm just joking with you."

"Joking about someone who's dead? That's low even for you."

"Dead?" Sarah at least had the decency to sound shocked. "What are you on about?"

But Cosima wasn't listening anymore. Grabbing her helmet and her knapsack, she tore out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. She bypassed the elevator in favor of bounding down five flights of stairs, needing some physical exertion to release some of the fury boiling in the pit of her stomach. By the time she exited the building, her anger had calmed to a simmer and was usurped by surprise when she saw her moped parked in its usual spot across the street.

As she walked hesitantly toward it, Cosima wondered if Scott or one of the other guys had driven it back for her. But she hadn't given any of them her key, which she fished out of her knapsack.

"Okay, so I was really drunk," Cosima said to herself, unsure. Shrugging, she climbed onto the machine, turned over the engine, and sped off to work.

* * *

_8:30 a.m._

In what was quickly becoming the bizarro day from hell, Cosima was running late _again_ , having encountered what seemed like the same damn accident, in the same damn spot, by the same damn negligent driver. She bolted from DYAD's parking garage and sprinted toward the biology wing, stomach twisting in anxiety at what Nealon would say about her tardiness for a second day. She ran past Martin, who _again_ was balancing a small teapot and several cups on top of a serving tray.

"Uh, hey, Martin."

"Good morning, Ms. Niehaus."

And just like yesterday, Cosima heard a loud yelp and a crash behind her as the security guard collided with the same plump man. She shook her head and kept going, offering a silent apology for not stopping to help for a second time. Her bewilderment only increased when she finally sat down at her workstation and Scott immediately rolled over.

"Where've you been?" He was wearing the same coffee-stained lab coat. "Nealon's on the rampage."

"What?" Cosima asked.

"Scuttlebutt says someone didn't mind one of the stem cell lines," Samir said, wheeling over. "And that culture went to shit."

"Guys, what the hell?" Cosima asked. "You know I took care of that yesterday."

Scott and Samir both knitted their brows in puzzlement before abruptly sliding away to their stations as Nealon's voice cut in behind her: "Well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence."

"Dr. Nealon," she swiveled her chair around. "There was an accident this morning…again..."

"Ms. Niehaus, we both know that if you wanted to show up on time, you would. And it seems your irresponsibility has expanded from your punctuality and cost you a stem cell line."

Cosima shook her head. "Dr. Nealon, I created a whole new culture yesterday. I don't know what happened."

"I'm not looking for excuses, Ms. Niehaus," Nealon said curtly. "But I do expect you to complete your work in a satisfactory manner. Your father may be the most brilliant robotics engineer on the planet, but here you are nothing more than a fellow…"

"In danger of losing her spot in this program," Cosima finished for him, the words materializing in her mind from nowhere. "I assure you, Dr. Nealon, that I have every intention of exceeding DYAD's expectations of me… and my father's."

Nealon squinted at her, but said nothing further, moving off to find a new victim to berate.

"Did you see that?" Cosima asked Scott and Samir. "That asshole came at me just like he did yesterday."

"Yesterday was Sunday, Cosima," Samir said, approaching her station and looking at her like she had just grown another limb.

"No, yesterday was Monday. And on that note, why isn't anyone talking about Delphine Cormier's murder?"

"Um… I'm sorry, did you say Dr. Cormier's murder?" Scott asked slowly, eyes widening as he traded a startled look with Samir. "What are you talking about?"

"Guys, come on." _Cosima rubbed her forehead, drawing from her rapidly dwindling reserves of patience. "Y_ ou were standing right there with me. We got questioned by those two detectives."

Cosima pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the Toronto PD, vaguely hearing Scott say, "Cosima, we didn't hang last night. You were out with your roommate."

She raised a finger to silence him as the operator answered. "Hi. Yes. Homicide please. Detective uh um…" She glanced at Samir and Scott in askance, motioning for them to help her out, but they said nothing and only looked more and more befuddled. "Childs. Okay. Thanks." She waited several seconds. "Hi. Detective Childs? This is Cosima Niehaus. You questioned me last night about Delphine Cormier's murder?"

She tapped her foot nervously on the wheel of her chair. "Delphine Cormier. She was killed last night. Well I saw it. I was there! You were there! You questioned me. Um… hello? Hello?" Cosima pulled the phone from her ear. "She hung up on me. What the hell is going on?"

Scott and Samir only stared at her, mouths hanging wide open in confusion, when Feng rushed over them to them.

"Guys, guys, guys, shhh," he whispered, eyes dreamily glued to something behind her. " _There she is."_

Cosima looked up and her heart stopped beating.

On the other side of the lab's glass wall, Delphine Cormier stepped into view.

Alive.

And as stunning as ever.

"Delphine," Cosima breathed out, blinking once. Twice. Thrice. Her body switched to autopilot and, before she knew it, she was walking straight past an incredulous Nealon and out of the lab, helpless against the gravitational pull toward the blonde physicist.

Cosima called out to Delphine and she turned around, hazel eyes cautious. "Yes?"

"I can't believe you're here!" Cosima couldn't help but circle around Delphine, unwilling to believe her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Delphine gave her a small, polite smile even as her brow creased with uncertainty.

"It's me, Cosima." She stopped in front of Delphine, chest now fluttering. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Delphine to see if she was real. "You're not, you're not dead! I thought you were dead!"

"No, I am very much alive and I hope my condition continues." Delphine backed away slowly, regarding Cosima like she was mentally unhinged. Cosima only laughed, touching the heels of her hands to the sides of her head in astonishment. She felt weightless in her delight.

"I'm just so happy you're all right," Cosima said as Cowboy Johanssen appeared from the opposite end of the hall and greeted Delphine with a brusque good morning.

"Dr. Johanssen," Delphine inclined her head toward him.

"Who's this?" He asked, squinting at Cosima.

"Um, actually, I don't really know," Delphine glanced at Cosima. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't remember..."

Before Cosima could respond, Nealon quickly interrupted. "Ms. Niehaus, I'd ask that you please refrain from accosting Drs. Cormier and Johanssen. They are quite busy and you, my lowly fellow, have stem cells to culture."

The tips of Cosima's ears burned in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Nealon," Johanssen nodded. "We're running late for our 9 o'clock. If you'll excuse us."

He gestured for Delphine to continue onward, which she did, but not without an apologetic backward glance at Cosima. Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

"Back to work, Ms. Niehaus," Nealon said tersely as he turned his back to her and walked away.

Through the transparent wall, Scott, Samir, Feng, and the rest of her peers stared at her with a mixture of awe and disbelief. When Cosima returned to her station, the guys instantly surrounded her.

"Dude, look at you growing a pair and talking to the hotness!" Feng exclaimed, slapping her hard on the back. "What did she say?"

"She said she…" _Doesn't remember me._ Cosima shook her head. _How could that be?_ "It doesn't matter. She's alive."

"Which is what we've been telling you," Scott said. "Cosima, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, you smoke some bad ganja last night or something?" Samir asked.

Cosima laughed suddenly. "You guys," she shook her index finger at them, "you guys set up this prank, didn't you?"

Scott tilted his head to the side. "Cosima, you know we love a good joke, but we kinda draw the line at staging a homicide or whatever it is you think we did."

She had known Scott for years and he had always been the world's most inept liar. And she could tell that he was being completely sincere. "I… I guess I must have had a bad dream." _But it had felt so real._

"Well, whatever's going on, you need to get your head back in the game," Scott said, wheeling back to his computer. "Nealon'll use any excuse to bounce you from the program."

"Bounce?" Cosima repeated, an uneasy feeling sinking deep into her stomach as snippets of her dream came back to her:

_Wasn't DYAD trying to accelerate a subatomic particle faster than the speed of light and then, um, harness the power that's released…_

_We've never generated that type of energy, so there's really no precedent for the potential consequences. Of course, people have their theories…_

_That time bounce theory…_

_Oh come on, Scott, don't tell me you actually believe that shit_ …

_Anything's possible…_

Cosima dropped down onto her chair in shock. _It can't be…_ As she stared blankly at the top of her work table, she hoped with every fiber of her being that she was wrong, but at the same time feared that she was completely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a big thank you to beta readers **hellacophine** and **cementmixer** (and an apology for not yet sending the next set of chapters. Soon! I promise!). And to everyone who's been reading along, I just want you all to know you always put a smile on my face. :)


	5. Day Two - Afternoon

_12:15 p.m._

The more Cosima tried to convince herself that the time bounce couldn't possibly have happened, the more the day proved her wrong. Not only was she doing the same work she had completed the day before, but people were having the same conversations, telling the same stories, and cracking the same jokes. Again running late to lunch because of Nealon's assignment, Cosima glanced at her wristwatch on her way to the cafeteria, mentally noting that she had first talked to Delphine around that time.

She joined the lunch line and as she stared at her meal options—the fries still looking quite appetizing even without the hangover—someone approached her from the right and a smooth, familiar voice said:

"We meet again."

Her heart immediately leaped into her throat as she turned and saw Delphine. _Christ, why does she have to be so damn gorgeous all the time?_

"Cosima, right?" The physicist regarded her with a questioning, but reluctant gaze, as if she was unsure whether it was a good idea to engage with the crazy person who accosted her earlier that morning.

Cosima swallowed hard. "That's right," she said when she found her voice again. "Um, about this morning. _So_ sorry. I hope I didn't, like, completely freak you out."

"No, not completely," Delphine said with a small smile before ordering the same dish from yesterday: couscous and vegetables. She hesitated and then asked: " _Have_ we met before? I'm quite certain I would have remembered, if we had."

Cosima probably would have blushed if not for other overriding concerns, like her steadily rising panic. How to explain? Just come out and tell her the day was repeating?She inwardly cringed. That would make her sound insane, which, given her earlier actions, might not come as too much of a shock to Delphine. But if she was going to drop that kind of bomb on someone, who better than one of the scientists on the accelerator project?

"That…actually might be a story better suited over a meal rather than a lunch line," Cosima said, grabbing another plate of fries and shoring up all her courage for her next question. "Mind some company?"

Delphine's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, clearly taken aback by the sudden invitation. Not that Cosima could blame her. "I'm sure you're very nice, but..."

"C'mon, I'll make it worth your while." Cosima lowered her voice. "Bet you heard about the eel in Nealon's hobby farm. I'll tell you all about how I pulled that off."

The corners of Delphine's lips quirked up. "So that was you?"

Cosima nodded. "I swear on the grave of Darwin himself."

Weighing her options, Delphine bit her bottom lip. "If I politely decline, will I find an eel in one of my experiments too?"

"I make no promises." Cosima grinned.

"Then I suppose I shouldn't take my chances," Delphine said with lopsided smile and relief washed over Cosima. "After you."

They paid for their lunches and carried their trays to the same table that Delphine had used the previous day. On their way there, Cosima caught a glimpse of Scott and the guys, all of whom were staring at her, slack-jawed and stupefied. If today had been a normal day, Cosima would have found it all terribly amusing. But today was nowhere near normal and the anxiety of revealing her theory to Delphine was starting to make her queasy.

"So about that eel," Delphine said as she pierced a chunk of yellow squash with her fork and took a bite.

"Right." Cosima picked up a fry and waggled it at her lunch companion. "You've gotta promise not to tell anyone though. Otherwise I'll activate one of the T-800s in my dad's garage and have it hunt you down."

"T-800?" Delphine blinked in confusion.

"You know, like, from _The Terminator?_ Arnold Schwarzenegger? _Ah'll be bah-ck._ " Cosima gave a horrible impression of the actor's deep Austrian accent, which caused Delphine to laugh. It was music to Cosima's ears and helped settle her nerves a bit.

"I've never seen it."

"What? It's a sci-fi classic!"

Delphine shrugged. "I don't have time to watch many films and I've never had much interest in science fiction."

"Okay, I could maybe understand your first reason," Cosima said, nibbling at a fry. "But you, you're a scientist! How can you not like science fiction?"

"I just think if you call something science fiction, it should be fiction that's based on actual science. Not fantasy."

"You're anti-fantasy too?" Cosima asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that," Delphine replied as she scooped some couscous up and into her mouth.

"So it's not science fiction itself you have a problem with, it's the semantics."

Delphine set down her throat and dabbed around her lips with a napkin. "If you had a novel set during World War II and you had the Axis Powers prevailing over the Allied Forces, would you still call it historical fiction?"

"I'd argue fiction is fiction regardless of the adjective you put in front of it."

"That may very well be," Delphine conceded. "But for me, at least, it is difficult to suspend my disbelief for some types of fiction."

"Fair enough," Cosima said with a tilt of her head. "But, mark my words, I'm gonna turn you into a sci-fi junkie one day." _Just gotta save you first._ "You'll be a craven addict."

"Maybe," Delphine said with a small smile. "One day." They held each other's gazes in amicable silence for several long moments until Delphine cleared her throat and picked up her fork again. "So a T-800. What is that?"

"Oh, um, it's basically a cyborg assassin."

"Cyborg?" Delphine scrunched her forehead and then relaxed when she made the connection. "Oh, you're Walter Niehaus's daughter. I'd forgotten."

It still pleased Cosima to no end that Delphine seemingly couldn't care less about her background.

"There'll be no need for your father's cyborgs," Delphine said, her lips turning up. "I promise not to tell anyone about the eel. So how did you do it?"

"Well, let's just say, hypothetically, that I know someone who knows how to clone key cards," Cosima said, popping several fries into her mouth. "Once you have access, it's a piece of cake really."

"What about the security cameras?"

"Just gotta stay in their blind spots." Cosima winked and tapped the sides of her glasses.

Delphine shook her head, still smiling. "And what if you had gotten caught?"

"I didn't get caught."

"Yes, but what if?" Delphine frowned slightly "You could have been ejected from the program. Jeopardized your career."

"Wouldn't be the end of the world." Cosima shrugged, though she knew her parents, most especially her father, would likely blow several gaskets.

Hazel eyes searched hers for several long beats, gauging her sincerity, but Delphine ultimately said nothing.

"You know what could be though?" Cosima asked when Delphine's quiet scrutiny began to make her sweat a bit. "The super accelerator. From what I've heard at least."

Delphine sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, her expression faltering slightly. "What do you mean?"

Cosima fidgeted in her chair. "Well, there's the one wild and crazy theory that the energy released from the particle acceleration could, you know, potentially affect, say, time and space."

"You're referring to the circular time bounce," Delphine acknowledged.

"Right, time would be punched backwards in an endless loop every time the accelerator was fired," Cosima said. "We'd be, like, prisoners in a cell with no exit. It'd give Sartre a run for his money and all that."

She took a deep breath. "Children wouldn't grow up. The dead wouldn't stay dead. Life as we know it would essentially cease to exist." The longer she rambled, the clammier her palms became even as she whipped them through the air. "If that's not the end of the world, I don't know what is. Sounds kind of sci-fi, don't you think?"

Delphine's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's just a theory."

Cosima nervously licked her lips, heart pounding, and leaned over the table. "What if I told you it wasn't?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What if I told you the time bounce is real and we're in it right now?"

Before Delphine could respond, Ethan Duncan approached their table with his own lunch tray and Cosima straightened in her seat, biting the inside of her cheek. She had forgotten that NutterButter had eaten with Delphine yesterday.

"Dr. Cormier, I apologize for running late," he said. "I was in a meeting with Dr. Johanssen that ran later than I had anticipated."

"It's not a problem," Delphine said, pointing to a chair next to her. "Please join us."

Duncan sat down and smiled politely at Cosima. "And who might this be?"

"Ethan, this is Cosima Niehaus," Delphine introduced.

"Niehaus? Are you kin to Walter Niehaus by chance?"

Cosima managed to keep an annoyed groan to herself. "I'm his daughter."

Duncan looked absolutely delighted, the corners of his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "So another promising robotics engineer then?"

"Microbiology for me, actually."

"Ah, a fine discipline as well."

"Ethan," Delphine interjected. "Cosima here was just telling me an interesting observation about the time bounce."

"Oh?" Duncan smiled and pushed his frames higher on the bridge of his nose.

 _Well, fuck it,_ Cosima thought. _What do I have to lose? Just my credibility, but who needs that, right?_

"I think the time bounce has happened," Cosima blurted out as confidently as she could.

Duncan's eyebrows shot up. "What an unusual thing to say."

"I know it sounds crazy." She raised her hands. "But things are repeating all over the place."

"Ms. Niehaus," Duncan shook his head, "if the bounce were to happen, you would have no awareness of it. Everything, your memory included, would loop back to a starting point, namely when the accelerator was fired. And there's no chance of it being fired given that it's in the process of being dismantled as we speak."

"You've gotta believe me," Cosima insisted. "People are saying the same things that they said yesterday. They're doing the same things. It's all happening the same way." She sent a pleading look toward Delphine, whose previously warm gaze had begun to harden with each passing second. "It's why I approached you this morning. Because we met yesterday. You just don't remember."

Delphine stared at her for several long seconds. "Then prove it."

"All right." Cosima looked up to the ceiling, searching her memory. She snapped her fingers and brought her gaze back down to the physicists. "You think Nealon's an asshole."

"Everyone thinks he's an asshole," Delphine retorted.

"Valid point," Cosima acquiesced. "Um, biophysics is apparently one of your hobbies, or so you told me yesterday in your office."

"Dr. Cormier's interest in biophysics is common knowledge," Duncan offered. "Among the physics department at least."

 _Well shit._ Cosima glanced down at her fries. She picked one up. "You get oddly passionate about whether France or Belgium invented the french fry. So much so that you can spout off rather impressive facts about French culinary history. But, now that I think about it, you could have been bullshitting me the entire time and I'd have no idea."

"Th-that doesn't prove anything," Delphine half-laughed, her disbelief wavering slightly. "Were you here in the dining hall yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Then point out something that happens now."

Cosima bit back a frustrated sigh, and looked around the dining hall as well as the cafeteria in the distance. She watched two people bump each other in line, a woman sneak an olive off the salad bar, and a man sneeze. With the exception of Scott and the guys still gaping at her, nothing caught her attention or rang any kind of bells.

"I wasn't paying attention to _everything_ yesterday."

"Well, what were you paying attention to?" Delphine asked.

"You," Cosima answered simply, honestly. It didn't matter if Delphine thought she was some creeper. She had to believe her. It was life or death.

A blush stained Delphine's cheeks and she let out a long breath, shifting in her seat. "Then what did I do next?"

But Cosima couldn't remember anything of note. All Delphine did was eat her lunch with Duncan. Suddenly, a ringtone cut through the air.

"Your cell phone goes off and you both leave after you answer it," Cosima rushed out several beats too late.

Disappointment flashed across Delphine's face before she shook her head and her features morphed into a closed-off, neutral expression. "I don't know what kind of prank you're playing, but it is far from amusing," she said, her voice calm, but steely.

"This isn't some prank, Delphine."

"Right, well, forgive me for not taking you at your word, given your reputation, Ms. Niehaus." Delphine looked down at her cellphone. "You know, it is difficult enough having our project shut down without having the rest of you rub it in."

"That's not what this is." Cosima knew she was starting to sound desperate, but she didn't care. "Please, you have to listen to me. Just, tonight, don't leave the office from the main entrance."

"And why not?" She looked back up.

"Because you get shot."

Delphine scoffed and rolled her eyes. Instead of replying to Cosima, she looked at a wide-eyed Duncan. "Ethan, that call was from Aldous. We'd better get going." She got up and walked away. Unlike earlier that morning, she didn't spare Cosima another glance.

Duncan stood up, disappointment etched across his face, and followed Delphine.

Cosima flopped back in her chair and rubbed her temples. That had been an unmitigated disaster. If Delphine and Duncan didn't believe her, how could she possibly convince anyone else? She could try approaching Johanssen and Leekie, but the end result would likely be the same. She needed _proof._

"Dayum, playa!" Feng said as he, Scott, and Samir invited themselves to sit down.

"I can't believe you talked to Cormier _again_ ," Samir said. "What's she like?"

"She's lovely," Cosima sighed, sliding her lunch tray away. _And thinks I'm a liar._

"She and NutterButter left pretty quickly," Scott pointed out oh so unhelpfully, helping himself to Cosima's leftovers. "Everything okay?"

"I guess. She got a call from Leekie."

"About the broken isotope seal?" Samir asked.

"The what?" Cosima's head snapped in his direction.

"We overheard some guys from decon talking about it," Samir explained. "They had to stop dismantling the accelerator because of it."

_Holy. Watershed._

"Scott, do you think I could talk to you outside for a sec?" Cosima pointed her thumb at the exit. "Guys, we'll be right back," she said to Samir and Feng before grabbing a confused Scott by the elbow and practically dragging him out of the dining hall.

"Cosima, what's going on?" Scott wriggled his arm free from her grip. "You've been acting weird all day."

They rounded a corner into a relatively empty hallway. "Scott, we've been friends a long time. And I'm going to tell you something that sounds completely insane, but I need you to believe me."

"Okay."

"We're in the time bounce."

Scott guffawed. "What?"

"And I need that masterkey you made."

His laughter instantly died down and he looked around nervously. "Cosima, slow down." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott, someone fired that accelerator last night," she said slowly. "I don't know who and I don't know how. But the day's been repeating and I've gotta try to figure out how to stop it. And to do that, I need access to the physics wing. So do you have the card or not?"

"Yeah, but," he said, reaching deep into his pants pockets. "What do you plan on doing exactly?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

Scott paused and furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute. Is this all just some ploy to flirt with Dr. Cormier?"

"No, Scott," Cosima clenched her fists, ready to throttle him. "I'm trying to _save_ her. To save all of us. Look, if I get caught, I won't implicate you in any way."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, c'mon dude, you opened the door."

"It's just that," he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "ever since we were kids, you've always had this borderline self-destructive streak going. Like you want to blow up your future."

Cosima froze. "That… that's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Look, I don't have time for this," she huffed. "I'm going to the physics wing whether you help me or not. So what's it gonna be?"

Scott just stared at her, and Cosima was convinced he would choose this moment to finally grow a pair and say no, but then he held out the keycard.

"Scotty, I owe you big time." She snapped it up gratefully and sprinted down the hall, boots squeaking along the over-polished floors.

"Just try not to get caught," he called after her.

* * *

_1 p.m._

Cosima slowed down from her mad dash when she neared the physics department. She had to play it cool and not draw attention to herself, even if her heart continued to race 100 miles per second. She entered the area easily with Scott's masterkey and made her way quickly through the dungeon-like halls of the old wing to Delphine's office. The door was closed. Unlike yesterday, she couldn't hear any voices from within.

She knocked once, twice, but no one answered. So she continued down the way until she reached a set of heavy metal doors, the entrance to what could only be the accelerator room. Cosima glanced left and right. No one was around. She swiped the keycard and held her breath, praying that it worked. When the light on the keypad turned green, she breathed a sigh of relief and entered.

The room was dimly lit and smelled faintly of ozone. A low-pitched hum hung in the charged air that made her skin tingle. It reminded Cosima of standing underneath an electric bumper car pavilion at the amusement parks and fairs she used to go to with her parents. She slowly walked between walls of floor-to-ceiling power panels and processors until she heard voices raised in argument.

"It looks like it was contained to just that one seal." It was Delphine. She sounded agitated, a hardened edge sharpening her normally melodic voice. "But you realize this means we can't shut down the accelerator today."

"We don't have a choice," came Henrik Johanssen's unmistakable twang. "We've got to keep the accelerator fully operational until we get the situation under control."

Cosima inched closer and peeked around a corner. On top of a raised ledge, leaning his forearms against a railing, stood DYAD Director Aldous Leekie. Behind him was a large, long machine reminiscent of a high-tech gun turret.

Delphine, Duncan, and Johanssen were positioned at various locations on the platform below, with a few technicians buzzing around them.

"You know this could have been a catastrophe." Delphine had her arms crossed as she addressed a pacing and clearly agitated Johanssen. "If one more seal had broken, it would have irradiated the entire lab." Her French accent seemed harsher, colder, and Cosima shivered slightly, now starting to understand why the golden girl of DYAD also had a reputation of being an ice queen.

"They were in perfect condition." Ethan Duncan stared confounded at a control panel. "I don't understand what happened."

Leekie raised his hands in a placating fashion. "This is a most unfortunate embarrassment, and one that we will rectify as soon as possible."

"I'll order a cleanup crew," Johanssen huffed out and stormed past where Cosima remained hidden, the clanks of his cowboy boots reverberating around the room.

"My apologies, Aldous," Duncan said. "Forty years and something's gone wrong with every blasted project I've ever worked on. I must be cursed. Or perhaps I am the curse. Or both."

"You're neither," Delphine said, her voice softening. "None of us could have prevented the shutdown."

"Delphine is correct, Ethan," Leekie said. "No one is to blame. We just need to clean up our messes and move on." He paused. "Why don't you two inspect the remaining seals?"

Cosima heard heavy footsteps returning.

"No clean up until 10 tomorrow," Johanssen reported back.

"We'll start checking the other seals and structures now," Delphine said.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Johanssen said. "I'll examine them. I'll determine what happened."

"No, let Delphine and Ethan handle it," Leekie said.

"Aldous, those are my responsibility!" Johanssen exclaimed.

"And we've just witnessed first-hand how well you've fulfilled your responsibility," Delphine said icily. "If one more seal breaks, we'll all be reading at night by our own glow."

"I can handle it." Johanssen whirled on her. "Don't encroach on my territory, I'm warning you."

"Don't you threaten me," Delphine bit back before disappearing behind a panel.

"Henrik, I want them to do it," Leekie maintained in a soothing voice.

"But Aldous…"

Cosima was so focused on the argument that she didn't notice the figure approaching her from behind until it was too late. A hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" Delphine hissed.

"I heard about the broken seal," Cosima rushed out.

Delphine stepped into her personal space, forcing her back into cool metal. "How do you know about that? That's classified information."

"Does it matter?" She tried not to dwell on just how close Delphine was standing or how _painfully attractive_ she was when her eyes were dark and flashing with anger. "You can't dismantle the core now. How do you know someone didn't sabotage it so they could fire the accelerator tonight?"

"You just don't give up, do you?" Delphine shook her head, but a shadow of uncertainty passed across her face.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice interrupted.

"Merde," Delphine muttered and whirled around. _Johanssen_.

"I want security in here now," Johanssen shouted.

"That's not necessary," Delphine said, but Cosima placed a hand on her arm, just above her elbow.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I can't have you getting in trouble too. Even if you don't believe me about the time bounce. Just please. _Please_ don't go out front tonight at 6:30. Find some other way out of the building."

Delphine's gaze was piercing, but she remained silent as two security guards appeared within seconds of Johanssen's call. Duncan and Leekie watched curiously as the security officers escorted her out of the accelerator room and back to the microbiology lab where she was forced to wait in Nealon's office under armed guard.

About 20 minutes later, a maniacally gleeful Nealon waltzed in.

"So let me get this straight, Ms. Niehaus," he said, reclining in his desk chair, fingers steepled. "Not only did you trespass into one of our highest security areas, you did so using an illicit key card."

"Fellow of the month, am I right?" Cosima said with a lopsided grin from where she sat on the other side of his desk.

"I'm glad everything is a joke to you, Ms. Niehaus." He smirked. "I'm sure you'll find it highly amusing that you'll be serving a week-long suspension from the program. Daddy would be so proud."

In spite of herself, Cosima's stomach dipped.

"Just so you know," Nealon leaned forward and she squeezed the edges of the arm rests to stop herself from punching him in his smug face. "If I had my way, you would have been long gone. But you're extremely fortunate that Dr. Cormier vouched for you, as did Dr. Leekie, though I'm sure that has everything to do with your father."

Nealon was most likely right about Leekie, but Delphine… Her chest fluttered with the knowledge that Delphine still tried to look out for her, even if she thought Cosima was a madwoman.

"Leave your badge and gather your belongings. Security will escort you out."

Cosima stood and snapped off her ID card, tossing it onto Nealon's desk. Ignoring the surreptitious glances from her fellow doctoral candidates, she passed by her workstation, leaned down and said quickly to Scott: "Whatever happens, make sure Delphine Cormier isn't out front at 6:30."

"What?"

"Promise me, Scott," Cosima said as she kept walking.

Scott nodded, just as one of the security guards ordered her to move forward with a not-so-gentle nudge. Once she was booted from headquarters, Cosima found the nearest coffee shop and sat at a corner table. As she waited out the rest of the business day, she pulled out a notepad and pen and began jotting down a timeline of all of her recollections of the day. If the time bounce happened again, she would be prepared for next time.

* * *

_6:30 p.m._

Tapping her toes nervously on her moped's footrest, Cosima waited on the other side of the street from DYAD's main entrance at the exact spot where Delphine had been shot yesterday. The guitar-picked melody of _Time After Time_ drifted through the air, but this time, Delphine was not there to be serenaded by the performer.

In fact, the physicist was nowhere to be found among the other departing scientists and support staff. Either Delphine had believed her enough to avoid the entrance or Scott had come through. It didn't really matter to Cosima at that moment. All that mattered was that Delphine was safe for the time being, and she could now start coming up with a plan to stop the accelerator.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling, she was about to allow herself to relax when three or four loud pops rang out in the distance. It could have been a car backfiring or kids setting off fireworks, if not for the accompanying screams.

Fear gripping her heart, Cosima revved up the engine and peeled away from the curb. She weaved through traffic and around the block to one of the lesser used side entrances off DYAD's old wing, where a crowd was beginning to form.

_No…_

Cosima abandoned her moped and ran toward the gathering of horrified onlookers. It felt like time slowed down as she drew closer: her limbs grew heavy and the surrounding cries and shouts became muffled, as if she was moving underwater. And when she reached her destination, her heart stopped for the second time in two days as she again looked down at Delphine Cormier's dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no one kill me please. It's a necessary evil to set up the remaining days of the story. As always, a big thank you to everyone who's been reading, favoriting, reviewing/commenting, liking, reblogging, and following the story, especially those folks who do it across platforms (I definitely notice and appreciate it)! It really motivates me to keep going even when RL starts heating up and it gets harder and harder to find the time (and motivation) to write. Last but not least, thank you again to patient beta readers **cementmixer** and **hellacophine**!


	6. Day Two - Evening

_8 p.m._

Cosima didn't think things could possibly get any worse.

Oh how wrong she was.

It was one thing to see Delphine's lifeless body for a second day; the experience being equally as horrifying as the first day, if not more so given her failure to prevent it. But it was quite another thing entirely to be suspected of playing a role in her murder.

She should have left the scene of crime, but she just couldn't… _wouldn't…_ leave Delphine. And when the police arrived to question witnesses, Detective Beth Childs took a keen interest in Cosima, remembering their phone conversation from earlier in the day that the scientist had completely forgotten. Childs and her partner requested Cosima's presence at the police station and, an hour later, Cosima found herself seemingly abandoned in an empty police interrogation room with nothing to do but stare at her reflection in an opposing mirror, wondering who was watching her on the other side and going over where she went wrong. It was hot and stuffy, and Cosima felt like she could barely breathe. A thin sheen of sweat formed across her brow and behind her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, Detectives Childs and Bell entered the room, grim expressions on their faces.

"Finally." Cosima crossed her arms and tilted her head. "So who's the good cop and who's the bad cop?"

Childs leaned a hip against the oak table and looked down at her. "What if we're both bad cops?"

Cosima rolled her eyes. "So neither of you then."

"What makes you say that?" Bell asked from the other side of the table, flipping a chair around and straddling it.

"Bad cops don't admit they're bad cops."

"So would bad scientists not make the same admission?" Childs posited.

"I didn't have anything to do with Delphine's death if that's what you're implying."

"Oh?" Childs leaned forward. "So why did you call me this morning to tell me about her murder?"

Cosima raised a hand and rubbed her pinky along the curve of one of her eyebrows. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us."

"Okay," she let out a deep breath. "Someone at DYAD fired the super accelerator yesterday, triggering a time bounce. Everything that happened yesterday is happening today."

Both detectives stared at her for several seconds before breaking out into peals laughter. Cosima felt her cheeks burn.

"Oh, defense counsel will love you," Bell said, shaking his head.

"How about you try telling us the truth?" Childs pulled out a small notepad and pen from her back pocket and flipped through the pages.

"That _is_ the truth," Cosima insisted.

"Okay, I'll humor you," she said. "You say someone fired the accelerator. Who? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any proof?"

Cosima stared down at the grain patterns in the wood. "No." And that was the problem yet again. No proof. Without her badge and Scott's masterkey, there was no way she could access DYAD's premises. But if she knew someone who could hack into the system…

"Why don't we backup?" Bell asked slowly in a deep, almost soothing voice. "Did you speak with Dr. Cormier today, Ms. Niehaus?"

She looked back up and held his gaze. "Yes."

"In what context?"

"We had lunch together."

"And during this lunch," Childs chimed in. "Did you tell her not to use DYAD's main entrance at the close of business?"

"Yes, but…" Cosima clenched her teeth. _Duncan._ They must have talked to Duncan. Was he involved? Had he tipped off Delphine's location to the killers? But why would he want her dead? It made no sense. Duncan was a crazy old coot, but he wasn't a murderer. _Or was he?_

"And were you not suspended this afternoon from your fellowship for accosting Dr. Cormier in a secured area?" Childs's stare was so piercing that Cosima nearly started to believe she had done something wrong.

"I was. Yes. But it was to..."

"To again warn her about avoiding the main entrance?"

Cosima shut her mouth and remained silent.

"Ms. Niehaus," Bell rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands together, "do you realize how this looks?"

Of course she did. She wasn't an idiot. It looked like she was an accessory to murder, having steered Delphine to the side exit where she would be killed.

"It looks like all you have is speculation and no actual proof that I had anything to do with this," Cosima said. "So unless you have probable cause to arrest me right now, you have no legal basis to detain me here further."

They knew Cosima was right, and Childs merely smiled at her without humor. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Ms. Niehaus."

 _Not before I do_ , Cosima swore to herself.

"And when we do," Childs continued, a not so thinly veiled threat in her voice, "you'll regret not cooperating now when you had the chance."

 _Chance._ If Cosima was right about the time bounce, she'd have another chance to save Delphine and avoid this nightmare of a bad _Law & Order _episode altogether. At least, she hoped. It took another hour or so before the detectives finally released her, and another five minutes for Cosima to swallow her pride and call Sarah to pick her up from the station.

* * *

_9:50 p.m._

Sarah eventually rolled up to the police station in a beat-up pickup truck, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. She clucked her tongue when Cosima climbed into the passenger seat. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Just drive, Sarah," Cosima said in resignation as she leaned against the door and rested her head on the window. The anxiety, confusion, and adrenaline of the day were already seeping out of her body, leaving her bone weary and exhausted.

"You wanna pick up your moped?" Sarah asked.

"No." Cosima couldn't go past DYAD now. If she did, she'd want to break in. Although she was sure Sarah would probably assist her, she couldn't risk getting arrested for real. Not if she wanted to figure out who was behind the time bounce. "Can we just go home?"

"You got it, jailbird."

They drove in silence for several minutes, listening to only the soft, monotonous whir of the tires and faint music crackling through decades-old speakers. Sarah had the sound turned low, but the screeching electric guitars and guttural shouts from one of Sarah's punk rock bands were still unmistakable.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Mm?"

"I'm… sorry about this morning. I was out of line."

"Don't worry about it, Cos. Though I'm not really sure who died and got you all upset." Sarah gave her a quick glance out of the corner of her eye. "You gonna tell me what the cops wanted?"

 _No,_ Cosima thought. But she knew Sarah wouldn't stop asking until she received a satisfactory answer. "They wanted to question me about the shooting outside my building today."

"But why take you to the station?"

"They think I had something to do with it." Cosima turned her head toward Sarah so she could appreciate the look of shock on the other woman's face.

"You must be joking."

"Nope," Cosima smirked. "Makes you think twice about shoving socks into my mouth, huh?"

"Never." Sarah half grinned. "But what in the bloody hell would make them think you're involved?"

Cosima was so tired of telling the truth only to be laughed at and dismissed. But she had no energy to come up with a lie either. "Because I knew it was going to happen and I tried to warn them."

Sarah brought the car to stop at a red light and turned to face Cosima. "How could you possibly know that?"

Cosima sat up straight in her seat. "Sarah, the woman who got shot today… I saw it happen, but yesterday. She's the one I thought you were joking about this morning."

"Say again?"

"Do you remember talking about the DYAD accelerator that the government shut down?"

"No."

"What? Oh, right, that was yester..." Cosima shook her head. "Nevermind. Okay, so long story short, the government pulled the plug on the project because of potentially dangerous consequences, one of them being a circular time bounce."

"A time bounce." Sarah repeated. "I don't know what that is."

"Basically an endless time loop. Like a skipping record, but for all eternity."

Sarah laughed. "Wow, Cos, I don't even know what to say to that." The light turned green and she returned her attention to the road.

"Look, I know no one will believe me without proof. And I think I can get some, but I'm gonna need Cal's help."

"Cal? Why?"

"He's a hacker, isn't he? If he can get into DYAD's network, then maybe we can figure out when the accelerator was fired and who's behind it."

"You're serious?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't," Cosima pleaded. "You won't remember this, but last night you told me that if I ever needed anything, you'd be there for me. And I need your help now. Please."

Sarah let out a long sigh, but nevertheless pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. "You owe me big time."

* * *

_10:30 p.m._

Cal was already waiting for them outside their apartment when they arrived. A laptop was nestled in the crook of his right arm. Sarah greeted him a quick peck on the lips and unlocked the door.

"It's a good thing I decided to go to the cabin tomorrow instead of tonight," Cal said as they entered. "I usually turn off my cell phone when I'm up there."

"You have a cabin?" Cosima asked as Sarah walked to the kitchen.

"Sure do." Cal moved to the couch and sat down, setting the computer on the coffee table and flipping the screen up. "About an hour outside of town."

"Well I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," she said and joined him on the couch.

"Happy to help," Cal said. "What can I do you for?"

"It's time to see if your kung-fu is as good as I hope it is."

"My kung-fu is the best." Cal said, a small smile appearing on his handsome face. "Hey, how did you know about that anyway?"

Cosima's eyes slid to Sarah, who merely raised an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat and scratched the side of her head. "I thought I remember you mentioning darknet the other day at, um, Bobby's."

"Huh." If Cal didn't believe Cosima's little white lie, he didn't say anything and just shrugged. "So who're we hacking?"

"The DYAD Institute."

"Okaaaay," he said as he booted up the machine. "Is there a particular reason we're hacking one of the most powerful science and technology firms on the planet?"

"Well, I have reason to believe they're going to fire the super accelerator tonight."

"The one the government shut down?" Cal scrunched his forehead. "How do you know?"

"If you can get us in, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Does this have anything to do with the scientist who was murdered earlier tonight? Delphine Cormier? Wasn't she on the project?"

Cosima froze. Could that be why Delphine was targeted? Had she known about the firing all along? She had seemed genuinely surprised at lunch when Cosima mentioned the time bounce. Had it all been an act? Did she get cold feet, becoming a loose end that needed to be cut?

"Cosima?" Sarah's voice broke her out of her trance.

"I don't know," Cosima blinked and finally responded. "Possibly."

Cal nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He got to work, fingers rap-a-tap-tapping a staccato rhythm on the keyboard. Cosima became entranced by the rapid-fire script scrolling across the screen as Cal tried to penetrate DYAD's firewalls. He barely nodded at Sarah when she set down two snifters filled with bourbon next to them. Only the ringing of her cell phone drew Cosima's attention away from Cal's laptop.

She took a deep breath and answered. "Hey mom. How's it going? No. No Runewars for me tonight. Just hanging out at home." She watched Sarah plop down in their leather arm chair and kick her feet up onto the coffee table. "Yes, I did. Actually, I did meet someone. No, I don't think you're going to meet her. Not any time soon at least. Because she was shot. No, not with cameras. With bullets. Right after I got suspended from the fellowship program."

Sarah and Cal both raised their eyebrows at her.

"Yup, that's me. Your little joker." Cosima laughed uncomfortably then cleared her throat. "Look, Mom, it's been a, uh, a never ending day and I'm really beat. I should probably get to bed. Yes. I promise to call dad. Okay. I'll talk to you again soon. Love you too. Bye."

"You got suspended from the program?" Sarah sounded like a disapproving mom just then. It was creepy.

"Yes, but if Cal finds what I think he'll find, I'll have a clean slate tomorrow."

It turned out that hacking involved a lot more waiting around than was shown on television and in movies. One hour turned into two and two turned into three-enough time for Cosima to not only explain the time bounce theory to Cal, but to strum out several songs on her ukulele and for them to polish off nearly half a bottle of bourbon and a joint.

It was a little past 3 o'clock when the storm began, and they were all inching their way toward unconscious oblivion when Cal's laptop began beeping amid the sounds of thunder and rain. Cal straightened from where he had been slumped into the cushions of the couch, jostling Sarah, who had laid her head on his lap. She grumbled her displeasure as she pushed herself up, eyes bloodshot.

After tapping on the keys for a few moments, Cal announced, "Cosima, I'm in. What am I looking for?"

"Bloody took long enough," Sarah muttered.

Cosima, who had been sprawled out on the floor, sat up. "Can you access the system that controls the accelerator? Maybe there's a scheduled firing sequence or authorization code records. Something."

"Okay, I might have that something here."

Cosima scooted forward, squinting at the laptop screen.

**_Prethrust Motion Accel: Preparation for Firing_ **  
**_Main Thrust Gas Pres: Preparation for Firing_ **  
**_Gas Temp Preheat: Preparation for Firing_ **  
**_Particle Sensor: Preparation for Firing_ **  
**_Activator Modules: Preparation for Firing_ **  
**_Accelerator Warmup: 01:24_ **  
**_Accelerator Firing Sequence: 03:24_ **

**_Authorization: JOHANNSEN, HENRIK_ **

"Holy shit," Cosima breathed out. "The fucking cowboy."

"You know that guy?" Cal asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So the bastards really are firing the damn thing against government orders," Sarah muttered.

"Is there any way you can override the firing sequence?" Cosima stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Maybe shut it down remotely?"

Cal's fingers flew over the keyboard for several moments before he sighed in frustration. "Doesn't look like it. It seems to be on manual override only."

"Now what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Cosima answered.

"We have to tell someone. What about the cops?"

Cosima shook her head. "I already tried that. They didn't believe me. And I'm pretty sure they won't appreciate how we came by this information. Besides," she looked at the cable box clock, which read _3:18,_ "we only have a few minutes left before the accelerator's fired."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked, worry quickly replacing her earlier fatigue.

"Maybe if I can find a way to convince the other physicists earlier, they can help me stop it. I'll figure something out."

"We can help you," Cal said.

"How?" Sarah asked as the lamp by the couch began to flicker. "Cosima's the only who remembers. Why is that by the way?"

"I wish I knew," Cosima said, her voice trailing off as she watched the blinking light. Something tickled the back of her mind. She had seen this before. Yesterday night, she had messed with the cord and then…

"Maybe if we tell you something about ourselves, a secret that no one else knows, you can convince us," Cal suggested.

Cosima nodded slowly. "It's worth a shot. What've you got?"

"Well," he shrugged, "when I was a boy, I wanted to be a country music star or a sword fighter when I grew up. Either would have been a dream come true."

Cosima chuckled. "That's so cute."

" _That_ is your deep, dark secret?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "Christ."

"What can I say?" Cal stroked his beard with his fingers. "I'm a regular man of mystery."

"And you?" Cosima looked at her roommate.

"I don't have any secrets," Sarah said.

Cosima tilted her head to the side. "Come on, Sarah, we only have like two minutes left."

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I may have snogged a girl. Once. In high school."

"WHAT?" Cosima and Cal both exclaimed at the same time.

Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "Her name was Rachel. Straight outta cold bitch digest, that one. We were at some house party and she was wasted. Turned completely freaky deaky on me. I figured, why the hell not?"

"Wow." Cosima grinned broadly. "I was not expecting that _at all._ "

"What? So it's easier for you to believe this time bounce nonsense than me kissing a girl?"

"I didn't say that." Cosima held her hands up. "I said I wasn't expecting it. I'll be sure to get more out of you about that tomorrow or today or whatever."

The clock ticked to 03:24 and everyone held their breath. Any second now. Sarah reached out and took her hand, lightly squeezing it. Cosima smiled gratefully at her roommate and within seconds, the room seemed to melt into itself. Something tugged at her consciousness, and everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the interest of providing ample notice, I won't be posting a chapter update for this story the week of Halloween. But! I have a separate something I'm excited to share that week. :) Thank you, as always, to beta-readers **cementmixer** and **hellacophine** , and to all of you lovely readers! Hope you guys enjoy Days 3 and 4 in the coming weeks!


	7. Day Three - Morning

_6:35 a.m._

"The time is 6:35. Wake up. Wake u-"

Cosima's eyes snapped open and her hand shot out to silence her robot alarm. Head only mildly woozy, she sat up and spit out the now familiar sock.

"Okay," she said with conviction as she grabbed her glasses and put them on. "Today I save her."

She hopped out of bed and into the tub for a quick shower. Twenty minutes later, she was already dressed and ready for the day, a warp-speed record for her. She walked out to an empty living room and beelined to Sarah's black leather jacket hanging on their coat rack by the door. Cosima rummaged through the pockets and breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers wrapped around Sarah's cell phone, thankful it hadn't been in her roommate's bedroom. Pulling it out, she swiped it on, found Cal's name in the contacts list, and typed his number into her own phone. Cosima didn't think she'd need to call the handsome hacker, but just in case…

Cosima heard footsteps coming from Sarah's room. Putting the phone back where she found it, she grabbed her moped helmet, hitched her knapsack over her shoulder, and sprinted out the door.

This time, Cosima remembered the traffic accident that had derailed her ability to get to work on time for the past two days. She took an alternate route and made it to DYAD's headquarters by 7:30, well before the other fellows and demon Nealon would arrive. The microbiology lab was still dark by the time she pushed open its doors and entered, the odor of antiseptics sharp in the air. As she moved to her work station, the motion-activated lights turned on. Cosima located her failed stem cells for 615c33 and immediately began prepping a new culture while mentally drafting her game plan for the day.

* * *

_8 a.m._

So immersed was Cosima in her work that she barely registered the arrival of Scott, Samir, Feng and the rest of the fellows, who did nothing to hide their shock that she was the first in the lab.

"You're either a body snatcher or a cylon skinjob because the real Cosima would never be here this early," Scott commented, settling into his chair.

"Oh, Scotty, you're so hilarious," Cosima replied. "I really have no idea why you're still a virgin."

"Burn," Samir coughed into his fist.

Rolling his eyes, Scott opened his mouth to respond, but then froze and turned toward his equipment suddenly. Cosima swiveled her chair around in time to see her nemesis approaching.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence…" Nealon began, only to be interrupted by Cosima.

"Dr. Nealon," she said in the most placating voice she could muster, even though it made her want to upchuck all over herself. "There was a problem with 615c33." She plastered a wide smile on her face just as his brows knitted together. "You strike me as a man who doesn't like excuses, so you'll be pleased to know that you have nothing to worry about. I've already started cultivating a new stem cell line. My father may be the most brilliant robotics engineer on the planet, but here I'm nothing more than a fellow in danger of lose her spot in this program. And I intend to do everything to keep that spot." 

Nealon sputtered wordlessly for several seconds before he cleared his throat and looked at Scott.

"Mr. Smith, get rid of that stain," Nealon barked as he walked away.

Scott looked down at the coffee mark on the lapel of his lab coat and shrugged.

"Nice one, Cos," Samir said once Nealon was out of earshot. "You almost prevented him from speaking entirely."

"Thank you, Samir." Cosima nodded at him before turning toward Scott and batting her eyelashes. "By the way, Scott, have I told you how strapping you look today?"

"Stop it, you're scaring me. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine." She wheeled over to him and whispered, "I need to borrow the masterkey."

"What? Why?"

"I thought I'd talk to Dr. Cormier today in the physics wing." She glanced down at her wristwatch. _8:15 a.m._ She had about 20 or so minutes before Delphine would walk past the microbiology lab. "You know, invite her to Runewars night."

"You can't be serious."

"Totally serious."

Grimacing, Scott shuffled in his chair. "I don't know, Cosima. You can't just be wandering into restricted areas in broad daylight."

"Look, Scott." She placed a hand on his forearm and he flushed to the roots of his side-swept hair. "I know you've been worried about me."

"What?"

"And it might seem like I want to blow up my career. But I don't. I've got my head in the game, the eye on the prize, and all that jazz. I just want to talk to her. That's all." She could tell he was wavering. "Haven't you been interested in getting to know her too? Where's the harm in asking her to join us?"

Scott sighed. "Okay." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the keycard, and slid it toward her discreetly.

"Thanks Scott." Snatching it up and dropping slipping it into her pocket, Cosima looked around for Nealon, but he was no longer in the lab. Now was her chance. She bounced up from her seat. "You won't regret this."

"You're going _now_!?" He asked in exasperation.

"No time like the present." Cosima winked over her shoulder. _Now more than ever._

She walked down the hallway in the direction from which Delphine had appeared the past two mornings. First things first: arrange to meet with Delphine alone so she could do a better job at convincing her that the time bounce had occurred. Cosima came to an intersection and, not knowing which way to go, waited.

Before long, Delphine rounded the corner. Cosima's palms started to sweat and her pulse rate fluctuated with each step the physicist took toward her. They made eye contact and Cosima wondered if there'd ever be a time when she could look at Delphine without having the air siphoned from her lungs. She highly doubted it.

"Good morning, Dr. Cormier," Cosima managed to find her voice and give Delphine what she hoped was her most charming grin.

Delphine smiled politely in return, looking as beautifully polished as ever with her blonde hair pinned up and her white blouse and black pants smartly pressed.

"Good morning," she greeted, slowing to a stop in front of Cosima.

"I'm Cosima Niehaus." She wiped her hand on her lab coat and extended it. "One of the microbiology fellows."

"Oh, Ms. Niehaus." Delphine's smile widened as she reached out and grasped Cosima's hand in a firm, but warm, handshake. "Your reputation precedes you."

When she let go, Cosima instantly missed the feeling of Delphine's soft skin against her palm and the smoothness of her delicate fingers. "Anything you've heard? Most likely all true."

"And what if I've heard only bad things?"

"Well then those are especially true." Cosima winked.

Delphine laughed, bright and clear. "Good to know. How can I help you, Ms. Niehaus?"

"Well, first, please call me Cosima and, second, a little birdie told me you had an interest in biophysics?"

"That's right," Delphine said, raising both eyebrows.

"I had some ideas for a biophysics project on molecular cloning," Cosima complemented each word with an accompanying wave of hands and flutter of fingers, "and I was wondering if I could run them by you over tea or coffee or something?"

"Oh." Delphine looked flattered. "Um, sure, when did you have in mind?"

"Now maybe?" Cosima bit her bottom lip.

Delphine winced apologetically. "I would, but I have a meeting at 9."

 _Shit, I forgot about that._ Cosima mentally slapped herself.

"But I should be free in an hour or so."

That would be later than Cosima would have liked, but she had no choice. "That'd be great."

"Great," Delphine repeated with a smile. "Should we meet in the cafeteria?"

"No!" Cosima blurted out, startling the physicist. "Uh, sorry, nothing against the cafeteria or anything." She nervously scratched a finger through the dreadlock grooves along the side of her head. She needed to speak to Delphine alone and couldn't take the risk of any interruptions. "I actually checked out a new coffee shop, um, yesterday, and it was pretty decent. It's not too far from here either."

"Okay," Delphine said.

Cosima shook her head, not quite sure she heard right. "O-okay?"

Delphine nodded. "How about we meet out front at 10:15?"

"That sounds perfect."

"See you then, Cosima."

"Right. See you."

Cosima exhaled loudly as she watched Delphine walk in the direction of the microbiology lab where she would meet up with Johanssen. If she had to postpone speaking to Delphine about the time bounce, then she could at least try step two: talk to Duncan. Reaching into her pocket, she double checked that the masterkey was still there and set a course for the physics wing..

She glanced at her watch. _8:28 a.m._ Just enough time, she thought, ducking into a nearby restroom and grabbing sheets of paper towels by the fistful. She shoved as many as she could in her pockets before making her way to the main lobby where Martin was about to collide with that big dude in 3… 2… 1…

The crash and the yelps rang through the air right on cue, but this time Cosima was there to help.

"Hey Martin," she said, pulling the paper towels out of her pockets and laying them on the ground to soak up the spilled hot liquid. "Looks like you fellas could use some of these."

"Thank you, Ms. Niehaus," Martin said, a grateful smile on his handsome face as he got back up on his feet and held a hand to the other man. "Are you all right Mr…?"

"Hendrix," he said, pulling himself upright with Martin's assistance. The tea had stained the entire front of his white oxford shirt and gray sports coat. "And, no, I am not all right. My wife just had this dry cleaned and she's going to kill me."

Cosima handed him a wad of paper towels. "Dude, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No, no, you don't know what she's like." The poor guy looked like was about to shit himself and she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I apologize, Mr. Hendrix," Martin said. "DYAD will gladly reimburse you for any expenses you may incur in replacing your suit." He unhooked a walkie-talkie from his belt and lifted it to his mouth. "Clean up required in the lobby."

"So I've gotta ask, but who in the hell here needs tea in an actual pot and cups?" Cosima asked, counting about five cups amid the white shards.

"That would be Dr. Leekie," Martin said. "He has a meeting with corporate this morning."

"Corporate, huh?" Cosima mentally filed that knowledge away. "Well, better luck to both of you."

She left the two men to clean up and continued to her destination. Like the previous two times, Cosima slipped inside the physics wing easily thanks to Scott's key, with no one questioning her presence. She went past Delphine's dark and empty office and made her way to Duncan's further along down the hall. As she neared his door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. Just as Cosima lifted a hand to knock, she heard Duncan's voice.

"I'm meeting with Leekie soon. Yes, everything is in order," he said. "No, they shouldn't be a problem, Cormier especially."

A chill trickled down Cosima's spine and settled in the pit of her stomach. She held her breath and leaned in closer.

"If there's an issue, we shall deal with her. Yes."

_Holy shit._

Cosima stifled a gasp and took a step back, not quite believing what she had just heard. Ethan Duncan, Prof. NutterButter himself, was in on it. Heart thundering, she spun on her heel and hurried back down the hall. Either Duncan or Johanssen put the hit out on Delphine. Possibly both. She had to warn Delphine.

* * *

_10:20 a.m._

No matter how many times the day repeated, it seemed Cosima would always be late to something at some point, whether it was getting to work or meeting Delphine for their coffee date. Cosima skidded to a stop in front of the physicist, who looked up from her cell phone in surprise.

"So sorry I'm late, Del-, um, Dr. Cormier," Cosima said, hands nervously cutting through the air. "I had to finish a last-minute assignment."

Nealon had not taken too kindly to her extended absence earlier that morning and had retaliated by ordering her to replate an entirely different stem cell culture, all under his petty micromanagement.

"I will excuse your tardiness," Delphine said, slipping her phone in her pocket. "But on one condition."

"Of course." Cosima nodded vigorously. "Anything for you." She bit the inside of her cheek when she realized how that sounded.

"You don't have to call me, Dr. Cormier." Delphine gave her a soft smile that dashed away any lingering embarrassment, though Cosima was sure her cheeks were still stained pink. "Just Delphine. Okay?"

Cosima nodded, lips pulling back into a wide grin. "You've got yourself a deal."

It took less than 10 minutes for them to walk a few blocks to the coffee shop, falling into easy conversation about their respective dissertations and throwing around theories about molecular cloning. When they entered the cafe, a mingling of warm, enticing scents enveloped them—fragrant ground roasted coffee beans, freshly baked pastries, sugar, and sweet cream. Judging from the happy look on Delphine's face, Cosima knew she had made the right decision in inviting her out. They ordered their drinks—a double shot of espresso for Delphine, an organic matcha latte for Cosima—and settled into a curved leather booth, sun-warmed by the rays of light streaming through the slatted wooden blinds of a nearby window.

Cosima again delighted Delphine with her favorite victory in the ongoing war with Nealon. If Delphine laughed like that every time she shared the eel story, Cosima thought, then she'd retell it ad nauseum until the end of time.

"I'm curious," Cosima said between sips of her green tea.

"About?"

"Why you hate Nealon so much."

"I don't hate him."

Cosima canted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, fine, but you obviously don't like him either. There must be a reason."

"You mean, aside from the fact that he's an asshole?" Delphine's hand curved around her cup and she fingered its handle absentmindedly.

"Yeah, aside from that."

Hesitating, Delphine sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I've never told anyone this."

"Your secret's safe with me, I promise." Cosima pushed her pinkie down with her thumb and held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

Delphine stared at her for a few extra seconds, debating, before she gave a small nod. "Okay. Well. Shortly after I joined DYAD, I met Nealon for the first time at a corporate event where he insinuated that I got my position by, well," she paused. "That I didn't earn my appointment on merit alone."

"What do you mean? You've got killer credentials."

"Not, um, killer enough for a lead role on a major project apparently," Delphine said with a wry smile. "To Nealon at least."

"I don't..." Cosima shook her head. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"He thought that… that Leekie and I…" Delphine trailed off and looked down at the table, unable to finish the sentence.

"That you…" Cosima's synapses finally connected the dots. "Holy ew! You have got to be kidding me!" Indignant rage swirled in her stomach on Delphine's behalf.

"It gets worse."

"How is that even possible?"

"After I told him I was not involved with Leekie in that way, he asked me out."

"You're shitting me," Cosima scoffed. _That motherfucker._ "What did you say?"

"I told him he wasn't my type," Delphine said as Cosima brought her cup to her lips, "because I prefer women."

Forgetting how to swallow like a normal adult, Cosima choked mid-sip and coughed violently when the drink slid into her airways. Somehow, she managed to avoid spewing matcha latte all over Delphine. But just barely.

"Are you okay?" Delphine sat up straighter, concerned.

She nodded, eyes watering from both embarrassment and exertion. "You, uh, you like women?"

"Is that a problem?"

She would have laughed if she wasn't still in the middle of clearing liquid from her lungs."N-no, not at all," Cosima finally managed to say. "I just didn't know that you were, um…"

"Gay? No."

"Oh," Cosima deflated. "So you lied to get Nealon off your back?"

"No. But I wouldn't exactly call myself straight either. He didn't need to know that though," she finished with a mischievous half smile.

Cosima perked back up. That was _way_ more encouraging.

"Anyway," Delphine continued, "ever since then, he's regarded me with nothing but disdain. Though, I suppose that is not too radically different from his usual demeanor."

"Not at all, he's just a tool. I'm totally gonna put a skunk in his office now, in your honor."

Delphine laughed, the tension easing from her shoulders.

"What? I'm totally serious. It'd serve him right."

"Don't do that. I'd worry about the poor skunk."

Cosima chuckled. "Fair enough."

They smiled gently at each other then and Cosima's heart quivered. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that _this_ was how it was supposed to be between them: a bit of bantering and light flirting, without the constant threat of death looming overhead. Delphine took another drink, watching Cosima over the rim of her cup.

"You know, it may be presumptuous of me, but you seem like the kind of person who'd get along with just about anyone," she observed. "So why all the animosity with Nealon?"

Cosima shrugged. "Dude just rubs me the wrong way."

"Rubs you...?" Delphine scrunched her face up in confusion. "Surely you don't mean literally?"

"What? Oh, gross, no! It means he annoys me. I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye on anything."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, he's a bully who gets off on terrorizing all the fellows" She ticked off points on her fingers. "Two, he seems to think status and authority should automatically garner respect. And I couldn't disagree more. Respect is a two-way street, you know? It has to be mutually earned. And three, he's got questionable ethics."

"Nealon has questionable ethics." Delphine didn't sound particularly surprised. "How so?"

"Like there was this one time we all got into a discussion about cloning transgenic human embryos and he was perfectly fine with viewing the clones as nothing more than experiments; property we could use in however way we saw fit. As if they weren't human. And I just… I can't get behind that."

"So you don't believe in conducting science just for science's sake?"

"No," Cosima replied with a firm shake of her head. "I think science should always be for the greater good. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Delphine tilted her head, golden brown eyes contemplative. "Well in your human cloning scenario, what if by experimenting on the clones, you were able to use that knowledge to help more people down the line?"

"Sacrifice a few for the greater good? I don't know. Call me naive or whatever, but I still think that's too steep a price." She took another sip, savoring the heat of the creamy tea. "There's always more than one way to reach a goal, and I think we have a responsibility as scientists to minimize harm in reaching it. I mean, just because you _can_ do something, doesn't necessarily mean you should." During her spiel, Delphine stared at her so intensely that Cosima suddenly felt self-conscious. "You don't agree?"

"I think you make a valid argument," Delphine chose her words slowly, an unreadable expression creeping across her face. "One that is easy to agree with from an ideological sense, but perhaps may be more complicated to apply in certain situations."

"What kind of situations?"

Delphine's gaze drifted down toward her cup. "Complicated ones," she said softly after a few moments.

"Complicated," Cosima repeated, knowing full well they were no longer talking about hypothetical human cloning. Nerves were turning her hands clammy, but it was now or never. "Like the accelerator project?"

Delphine looked back up sharply. "What?"

"I imagine, after working on it for years, it'd be difficult to just walk away without firing it at least once, even if it broke the law."

"What are you implying?" Delphine rolled her shoulders and shifted in her seat.

"I'm not implying anything." Cosima leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "Look, full disclosure, I didn't ask you out this morning to discuss biophysics. I brought you here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"The time bounce."

Delphine exhaled forcefully. "Of all the…"

"The accelerator's going to be fired tonight around 3:24 a.m.," Cosima cut in. "I know it's hard to believe, but I can prove it."

"How?"

"You and I, we've met already, twice before now. It's how I know about your interest in biophysics, and how you love French culinary history, but don't like science fiction. In fact, you've never even seen _The Terminator_ , which still totally blows my mind by the way." She glanced at her wristwatch. "It's also how I know that you have a lunch date with Duncan at about 12:30. And then around 1, you'll be getting a call about a broken isotope seal, the cleanup of which will delay dismantling of the accelerator core. How would I know any of that if not for the time bounce?"

Delphine's eyes were wide and unsure, not quite disbelieving, but not quite trusting either. "That's…"

"Crazy? I know, but it's the truth."

Delphine's gaze darted all over Cosima's face. "Even if I did believe you, why are you telling me? Why not Johanssen or Duncan?"

"Last night, before the bounce, a friend of mine managed to hack into DYAD's system and we found out that Johanssen authorized the firing. And this morning, I went to see Duncan and I overheard him telling someone that he'd… he'd deal with you if you didn't cooperate."

"What?"

"Delphine, every day at 6:30, you get shot and killed. I don't know if they're behind it, but I do know that you're in danger." She boldly reached out and covered Delphine's cold hand with her own. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm on your side."

Delphine stared at her, unmoving.

"Please believe me," Cosima quietly insisted.

"I'm sorry." Delphine shook her head, pulling her hand free. "I, I have to go."

"Delphine…"

But she had already gotten up and rushed out of the cafe, and Cosima's heart sunk deep into her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that there **won't** be an update next week. But I will be posting a Cophine Halloween AU one-shot, probably next Wednesday or Thursday. It's super fluffy and I should be ashamed of myself for writing it, but hopefully you all like it! Last but not least, thanks again to **cementmixer** and **hellacophine** for beta reading!


	8. Day Three - Afternoon

_12:15 p.m._

Cosima waited for Delphine to show up for lunch.

And waited.

And waited.

She stood around the buffet line for a good 20 minutes, withstanding numerous side eyes from cafeteria staff and other employees alike, before she finally gave up and joined Scott, Samir, and Feng at their usual table.

"So is Dr. Cormier coming to Runewars night?" Scott asked as she sat down to a plate of couscous and vegetables instead of the fries that had been her staple for the past two days.

"What?" Cosima glanced up in confusion.

"Dr. Cormier," he repeated. "You said you were going to invite her."

"You invited Dr. Cormier to the game?" Samir exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Yeah, Cosima," Feng agreed. "We need to make the place presentable."

She sighed. "Okay, well, one, I don't think that's even possible. It's like Lord of the Flies up in that place. And, two, she probably won't be able to make it."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"She shot you down, huh?" Feng shook his head. "Crashed and burned."

"Not even," Cosima said nonchalantly even though Feng wasn't entirely wrong. "She's a busy lady, you know." _And she might die. Again. Because I can't seem to stop it._ Her chest clenched painfully with anxiety. "You guys will just have to sweep her off her feet some other night."

She glanced at her watch. It was almost a quarter to 1. Duncan was a no show as well, and the unease that had been swirling in Cosima's stomach since her failed coffee date with Delphine only intensified. Cosima still had the option of approaching Leekie, but he would be busy dealing with the isotope seal with the other physicists. And after what happened with Duncan that morning, she just didn't know who to trust anymore. She wanted nothing more than to go find Delphine in the physics wing, but Cosima knew she couldn't risk getting caught and suspended again. Not if she wanted to save her.

After they finished their meals, Cosima skulked back to the microbiology lab with the guys. They were the first ones back. And as much as she tried to hide it, her sour mood didn't go unnoticed by Scott.

"It's not that bad, Cosima." He sat at his workstation and logged back into his computer. "There'll be other nights."

"Huh?"

"For Dr. Cormier to join us," he explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She won't always be busy, right?"

"Y-yeah, right."

If only it were that simple, she wanted to tell him. If only.

"C'mon, what can we do to cheer you up?" He rolled over to her station, expression as boyishly goofy as ever with his big, toothy grin. "There's gotta be something."

Cosima smiled at him, a swell of affection rising in her chest. It was just like Scott to look out for her. Her eyes landed on Nealon's still empty office. She thought of Delphine (yet again) and a delightfully vindictive idea popped into her head. Nealon almost always took his time during lunch, so she had a while until he returned.

"We're gonna need a couple of screwdrivers," she said.

* * *

_2 p.m._

It wasn't the best prank Cosima ever planned, but it would do the trick. Nealon returned from lunch as sour as ever, lambasted several fellows about their productivity (including Cosima, despite the fact that she had plated two stem cell lines that morning), and then slithered to his office. Cosima held her breath while Scott glanced at her nervously. After less than 30 seconds, a metallic crash rang out followed by a shout, and it took all of Cosima's willpower to keep her expression neutral when a red-faced Nealon appeared.

"What did you do to my chair!?" He seethed. No one said a word. His furious gaze landed on Cosima, who merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Don't think I won't find out!" Nealon practically stomped out of the lab like a petulant toddler, leaving muffled snickers in his wake.

After the commotion died down, it became harder to concentrate on her lab work. With every second that ticked away, Cosima found it damn near impossible to think about anything but Delphine. In fact, she had been staring at the same blood slide for at least 10 minutes, the red cells blurring in and out of focus before her bare eyes. Near her, the debate Scott, Samir, and Feng were having about Mad Carthos had become nothing more than white noise so she didn't take note when their conversation ground to a halt.

"Uh, Cosima…" Scott said, a slight tremor in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to look up from her microscope. "Guys, I already told you like a thousand times that Mad Carthos's abilities work only in battles he's in."

"N-no, it looks like you have a visitor."

"What?" Her head shot up, nearly dislodging her glasses, which were perched on top of her hair. She slid the frames back in place and followed the direction of Scott's pointed finger to the glass wall where Delphine Cormier stood in her dark blue lab coat, staring at her so intensely that Cosima felt like she would spontaneously combust and leave a black scorch mark right in her seat.

Delphine lifted her hand halfway in greeting and bobbed her head to the side, silently asking Cosima to join her. As if lured by a siren's call, she immediately obeyed, barely noticing the thumbs up the guys were giving her and the curious looks from the other fellows. Delphine was already walking away down the hall when Cosima exited the lab. She followed her to the elevators, which they rode up several floors in charged silence. Cosima watched Delphine out of the corner of her eye, wanting to say something, but she held her tongue when Delphine glanced up toward the elevator's ceiling where a hidden surveillance camera was most likely recording their every move.

When they finally stepped off, Delphine led them outside to DYAD's 10th floor terrace. Cosima had been up there only a handful of times, once during an evening welcome party for new Ph.D. fellows and then occasionally thereafter if she had a few minutes to spare. It was a lovely space—a natural haven among the canopy of urban rooftops—with white stone walkways bordering a rectangular lawn surrounded by flowers, trees, and shrubs along the roof's glass encasing.

A few other employees sat at tables underneath a covered portion of the roof, but they paid them no mind, all too preoccupied with their cell phones or tablets. Delphine led them to a corner, as far as possible from potential eavesdroppers. Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She rapped it against her palm before flipping it open and shaking one out.

"Do you smoke?" She offered, holding out the pack to Cosima, but still avoiding eye contact. "Do you want one?"

"Ah, no, just, um, pot for me," Cosima declined.

"Mm." Delphine placed the cigarette between her lips, quickly lit it, and took a deep pull. "I actually quit awhile ago," she said as she exhaled the smoke, her hazel gaze trained on the high-rises stamped across the Toronto skyline, "but it's been one of those days, you know?"

"Can't imagine why," Cosima said, one corner of her lips twisting up into a half smile. They said no more, listening to the faint sounds of traffic from the Don Valley Parkway below, until Delphine finally spoke up again.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Delphine said in a soft rush and then shook her head. "About what you told me this morning, I mean."

Cosima's mouth instantly went dry. "I'd ask if it was in like a...not...bad way, but I think I pretty much know the answer."

"You were right about the isotope seal," Delphine finally looked at her reluctantly, her eyes golden green and brown in the burnt glow of the mid-afternoon sun. " But I double-checked the system. There is no launch authorization, by Johanssen or anyone else..."

"Well of course not," Cosima interrupted. "It's too early, isn't it? He wouldn't leave the smoking gun out for anyone to see."

"I wasn't finished," Delphine replied calmly.

Cosima ducked her head. "Sorry. Go ahead."

Licking her lips, Delphine took another long drag of the cigarette, the cherry end of the stick flaring red. "Every week, usually on Monday, we run a standard diagnostic on one component of the accelerator. It's an automatic process; one that should have ceased following the government's order. But the system is still geared to run the same test tonight, but on all components."

"So… one last check up before firing?"

"Possibly." She flicked the side of her cigarette to dislodge flecks of ash. "But it is not, as you said, smoking gun evidence that someone is planning to activate the accelerator."

"Why not?"

"If I brought this to anyone's attention, either internally or externally, it could easily be chalked up as a minor oversight involving an automatic system," Delphine explained.

"So you're saying people still wouldn't believe me."

Delphine shook her head. "Not without stronger evidence."

Cosima felt a sudden wave of helplessness course through her and she drew in a mixture of cool air and smoke into her lungs. "And you?" She eventually asked, not quite wanting the answer, afraid of what she might hear. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Delphine quietly admitted, stubbing out her cigarette and tossing it away in a nearby receptacle.

"Then why did you bring me up here?"

"Because I…," she captured Cosima's gaze. "I _want_ to believe you. To trust you."

Cosima's stomach fluttered. It wasn't exactly a resounding vote of confidence, but she'd take what she could get.

"You _can_ trust me," she said with conviction.

Delphine wrapped her arms around herself. "Then answer me this: why do you remember the bounce? What makes you different?"

Cosima shrugged. "I don't… I don't know. I haven't had time to research possible explanations, ironically enough."

"What can you remember from the first night?"

"Well," she tilted her head to the side, "after you got shot, I got drunk with some friends, then high with my roommate. And I passed out on the couch. When I woke up, it was Monday again."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Delphine shook her head. "You are missing something."

"No, that's really it. My life is _that_ exciting."

"Something else must have happened to you, something unusual." She searches the sky for answers, as if they would just miraculously float down from the heavens. "Were you near metal or a chemical?"

Cosima rolled her shoulders and rubbed the back of her neck. "Just alcohol and weed."

"Meteorologists are predicting a storm tonight. Perhaps you were hit by, by lightning or…"

"Lightning?" Flickering lights flashed through her mind.

"Yes. Do you remember something?"

She snapped her fingers. "The lights. My roommate's crappy lamp was cutting in and out. I was fiddling with the cord... and then I got a shock."

"A shock," Delphine repeated, eyes widening.

"Yeah, I lit up like Ben Franklin's kite. Though, to be fair, if Franklin's kite really had been hit by visible lightning, he most likely would have died from the..."

"Cosima."

"Ah sorry."

"What happened next?"

"Next thing I knew, it was morning and I had a sock in my mouth."

"What?"

Cosima shook her head. "Ah, nothing, it's not important."

Delphine began pacing along the walkway, the heels of her boots clicking softly against the bleached concrete. "There's a theory. Graeme Fawcett's theory that our memories remain intact throughout the time bounce. We just lack the ability to access them." She spoke quickly, giddily even. "If you had gotten that shock just as the accelerator was fired…"

"It may have caused a significant enough disruption in my neural pathways to let me remember everything?"

"Exactly." Delphine smiled.

"Well, lucky me." Cosima turned toward the horizon, clear and blue. She could make out Lake Ontario just over the tops of the buildings.

She felt Delphine lightly touch her elbow. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Cosima waved her off. "Fascinating actually, even if I'm pretty much a hamster stuck in a wheel. So what now?"

A few of their colleagues were approaching and Delphine wrapped her fingers around Cosima's arm and led them away. "You said you had a friend who hacked into the system?"

"That's right."

"Perhaps your friend could do it again tonight."

"It took him hours to get in."

"Because he did not have my level of access."

They ended up near the staircase in the middle of the roof's lawn. "So you're saying…"

Delphine, who had yet to loosen her grip from Cosima's arm, leaned into her personal space. She smelled like lavender, smoke, and ozone. "If we can get Johanssen's authorization code on record tonight, then we'll have the evidence we need to go to the authorities and stop the firing sequence."

"Okay." Cosima nodded. "That sounds like a plan. And after work?" She didn't think she would survive watching Delphine die a third time. "Will you come with me?"

The physicist slid her hand down Cosima's forearm and gave her fingers a light squeeze.

"Yes."

* * *

_6:10 p.m._

They were supposed to meet by the garage elevators at 6, but Delphine had yet to arrive. Cosima paced outside of the lift's sliding doors, kicking herself for not getting Delphine's cell phone number _again_. Just as she was about to give up and go look for Delphine, the elevator opened to reveal her. She was wearing a black jacket with a white laptop case hanging from her shoulder diagonally across her body.

Cosima breathed out a relieved sigh. "Thank God. I was beginning to worry you weren't coming."

"I am sorry. I had to make sure I had everything."

"Good call," she said, leading them to where she parked her Vespa. "Your chariot awaits, mademoiselle."

Delphine's forehead wrinkled. "This is… You don't have a car?"

"Who needs a car when you've got this bad boy?"

"I've never been on a motorcycle," she said, warily eyeing the machine like it was some sort of deathtrap on wheels.

"It's not a motorcycle, it's a scooter. Perfectly safe. It's not like we're gonna be tearing down the highway at 120." Cosima handed her a bright red helmet. "Here, wear this."

Delphine took it and turned it over in her hands. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Seriously, we'll be at my place in like 20 minutes. Besides, I've seen you shot. Twice now. I'm not about to watch you fall off and crack open your skull." She stored her knapsack under the seat before straddling the scooter and turning on the ignition. She revved the engine and slid forward to make room for Delphine. "You coming?"

Reluctantly, Delphine strapped the helmet on her head and settled behind Cosima, tentatively resting her hands on either side of Cosima's waist.

"You aiming to fall off or what?" Cosima grinned over her shoulder, enjoying the way Delphine's cheeks had taken on a rose-colored hue. "The asphalt will sting more than my bite, I assure you." Cosima felt Delphine scoot forward and wrap her arms loosely across her stomach. "Much better. Okay, let's go."

As soon as Cosima twisted the throttle and the Vespa lurched forward an inch, Delphine's grip tightened. Cosima couldn't help but chuckle, liking far too much the way Delphine felt spooned against her back, snug and warm. She drove out of the garage and past the main entrance, where the street performer was just settling down with his guitar. They made it several blocks before hitting a red light. Cosima brought the scooter to a stop and covered one of Delphine's hands with her own, fingers slotting in the grooves between her knuckles.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Cosima turned her head slightly. Delphine brows were knitted together, but she gave her a small smile nevertheless.

"No," she said, lightly squeezing Cosima. "It's not."

"Good," she replied as the light turned green and they continued to move along with traffic.

They were only minutes away from her apartment when Cosima when Cosima glanced at her rear view mirrors and noticed the black SUV in the reflections. Although it was several cars behind them, the sight made her blood run cold. She knew she was probably overreacting. There were hundreds of SUVs in the city. But she couldn't quite shake her paranoia and ended up driving past her building. She turned right down one street, left down another, navigating at random, and still the SUV with the dark tinted windows shadowed them at a distance. _Shit._

"Delphine, I'm gonna need you to hold on tighter." Cosima said over her shoulder, raising her voice to be heard over the wind and the motor.

"What?"

"Hold on."

The second she felt Delphine pull herself closer, she gunned the engine full throttle. The scooter tore down the street and Delphine clutched at her, almost painfully. Cosima distantly heard Delphine's panicked shout of "What are you doing?" But she was far too focused on the SUV, which roared to life, passing the cars between them, even pulling out into oncoming traffic, just to keep chase.

Even as Cosima zigzagged between other vehicles, the SUV followed closely behind, leaving a trail of honking horns and angry shouts. She knew she would never be able to outrun an SUV on a straightaway, so the highway was out of the question. But she had a chance in denser traffic.

Heart pounding, Cosima allowed the other vehicle to close in on them before hitting the brakes. Hard. Tires squealing, she swerved into a tight 180, bracing a leg against the asphalt to keep them upright as Delphine clung to her for dear life. The SUV was unable to make the same maneuver and Cosima used the opportunity to accelerate in the opposite direction.

Shots rang out.

Delphine jolted against her and let out a startled cry that pierced through Cosima's soul. Although she couldn't slow down, she snapped her head back quickly to look at Delphine, whose face was buried in her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. She took it as a good sign that Delphine's grip hadn't loosened. Cosima turned down several narrow alleyways, trying to put as much distance between them and the SUV. When she was satisfied they were no longer being followed, she brought the scooter to a stop along an empty side street.

"You okay?" Cosima asked breathlessly, twisting around in her seat and laying a hand on Delphine's arm.

"I'm f-fine." A clear lie. Delphine's entire body was shaking uncontrollably. "Was that…?"

"Yeah." Cosima's worried eyes scanned over Delphine for any visible wounds. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No." Delphine shook her head. "But I think they might have grazed my laptop." She pulled her bag around and settled it between them. Grazed was an understatement. A small, circular bullet hole had punctured the bag, stopped miraculously by the computer.

"I don't understand how they found us," Cosima said, trying her best not to think about the close call they just had. "It's not like they were waiting for us outside of DYAD." The last two days, Delphine had been shot in two different locations. Cosima had assumed it was because Duncan or Johanssen had tipped off Delphine's whereabouts to the killers. But what if…

"Could they be tracking you somehow?"

"I don't… I don't know. All I have is my company cell phone."

"Can I see it?"

Nodding, Delphine pulled it out of her jacket pocket, unlocked it, and handed it over. Cosima wasn't an expert by any means, but she had watched Scott, Samir, and Feng do it so many times that she easily accessed the phone's developer settings to confirm her suspicions.

"There's a hidden GPS tracking app on your phone," Cosima noted after a few moments.

"What?" Delphine asked incredulously.

"Hold on." She turned off the phone and threw it on the ground behind them over Delphine's protest. She backed the scooter over the device with a satisfying crunch.

"Now what? Should we go to the police?"

"Under normal circumstances, we probably should," Cosima said, mind whirring through possibilities. "But I don't know how we'd stop the bounce if we get caught up in all the red tape. We should stick to the original plan."

"But where would we go?"

Cosima rubbed her forehead. They needed privacy. It probably was too dangerous to go back to her apartment. And Delphine's place was out of the question, as were the DYAD dorms. She didn't want to put anyone else in harm's way, but if they could just lay low for a while…

"I think I have an idea," she said, sliding her own cell phone out of her pocket. She took a deep breath and dialed. "Hey Cal? It's Cosima. Sarah's roommate? Yeah, we met at Bobby's last, um, night. Look, I know this call is out of the blue, but I need a huge favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to our regularly scheduled program! It's been a while--okay, only nine days--but I've missed you all, dear readers. Thanks for sticking with the story (and I hope you enjoyed the [Halloween fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2533808) during the two-week break). I'd like to take this opportunity to give a big, hearty welcome to new beta readers **twig-height** and **tatarrific** , joining **cementmixer** and **hellacophine**. You guys are all awesome!


	9. Day Three - Early Evening

_7:45 p.m._

Darkness had fallen by the time Cosima and Delphine reached Cal's red-wood cabin out in the Canadian wilderness. Cosima drove her scooter slowly up the gravel driveway, loose stones crunching underneath rubber, and parked just outside of the screened back porch. Delphine still clung to her waist, but her grip wasn't nearly as vice-like as it had been in the city. Cosima breathed in a deep lungful of brisk forest air sweetened by autumn grass and newly fallen leaves.

"Made it," Cosima exhaled in relief as she turned off the engine, fingers numb from the cold.

After withstanding the roar of the highway wind for nearly an hour, her ears felt cottony as she and Delphine were enveloped in silence, save for the murmuring of a nearby stream. She let Delphine dismount the Vespa first before she swung a leg over and stood, knees wobbly both from the long ride and lingering adrenaline.

"We should be safe here for now," Cosima told Delphine, who gingerly pulled the helmet off and handed it to her. "Cal and my roommate Sarah will be here soon. Then we can figure out what to do." Her voice sounded unnaturally loud in the surrounding stillness.

Delphine nodded and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her blonde hair, meticulously pinned up earlier that day, was now mussed, with random tendrils hanging limply from her head. Cosima wanted to ask if she was okay, but bit her tongue. They had nearly been killed. Of course Delphine was _so very far_ from okay.

"Let's go inside." Cosima rubbed her hands together, hoping heat from the friction would coax some blood back into her fingertips. She searched underneath several barren flower pots until she found the key hidden by Cal. Entering the porch, she unlocked the back door and swung it open. Delphine, who began pulling pins from her hair, followed close behind.

Cosima switched on a lamp and took in the cabin's quaint, slightly musky interior: large rectangular windows, simple oak furniture, hand carved knickknacks, a few ornamental knives. She thought it matched Cal's personality quite well: unassuming, laid-back, but still distinctly masculine. She turned toward Delphine, who was freeing the last of her golden curls and glancing at the scenic photographs adorning the wood-paneled walls. Even with her hair falling in a messy cascade around her shoulders, Delphine was beautiful and Cosima's heart thudded against her ribs.

"Did you want to maybe freshen up a bit?" Cosima asked. "I can see if Cal has anything to eat around here."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Delphine answered weakly, speaking for the first time since they left Toronto and settling her now ruined laptop case on a small table.

As Delphine went to find the bathroom, Cosima turned on a few more lights and scoped out the living room. There was a fireplace opposite a couch and a log coffee table. In one corner stood a vintage turntable that looked like it had seen better days, with a small case of LPs beside it. She leafed through a few records, noting quite a few country artists in Cal's collection.

She eventually walked to the kitchen, locating a small pantry off to the side and opened it. Her eyes trailed over an assortment of canned soups, vegetables, and baked beans. She pulled out four cans of organic, vegetarian beans and set them on the counter. She only had to slide open a few drawers and peek inside a cabinet or two before she located a can opener and a small saucepan, which she set on the gas stove. As the beans heated up on the burner, she checked out Cal's fridge, sadly bare save for a few bottles of Molson. Cosima cracked two open anyway, figuring they might help take some of the edge off of their stressful day.

She made her way back to the living room where Delphine had re-appeared from the bathroom, looking more composed. She offered one of the beers to Delphine, who took it gratefully, and then squatted down in front of the fireplace.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to start one of these, would you?" Cosima asked. "I'm pretty much useless with this kind of stuff."

"I do," Delphine said, mirroring her crouched position.

"Great. How about you work on this and I'll check on our meal?"

"Okay."

By the time the beans finished simmering and Cosima poured them into two bowls to carry back to the living room, Delphine had a decent fire crackling on the hearth.

"Nice," Cosima said, impressed. She sat on the couch and placed their dinner on top of the table.

"You sound surprised." Delphine smiled over her shoulder as she poked several logs into place with a fire iron.

Cosima half-shrugged. "I guess I just never pictured you as the rustic type."

"You don't necessarily have to be rustic in order to build a fire," Delphine said. "It's basic science when you think about it."

"Basic science," Cosima tilted her head to the side and playfully narrowed her eyes. "Is there an insult in there somewhere?"

"Not at all." Chuckling and picking up her beer bottle, Delphine rose to her feet, dusted off her knees, and joined Cosima on the couch. "I actually had a lot of practice growing up. My parents had a cottage that we used to visit every the winter. I almost always built the fire for them."

"Well, even if I could get a fire started, my parents knew better than to let me anywhere near an open flame so..." Cosima slid a bowl toward Delphine. "It's not, like, French fine dining, but it'll do in a pinch."

"I've had baked beans before, Cosima."

"Hey, just checking! The past two days you've had nothing but couscous and vegetables and you schooled me in French culinary history. I didn't want you thinking I was trying to feed you slop."

"Well I've never been this hungry," she said, setting down her bottle so she could cradle the bowl in her lap. "I could kill for some slop."

Sitting side-by-side, they ate without speaking for several minutes, both enjoying the sweet and savory beans and listening to the snap and pop of the flames. The room began heating up nicely, and with the threat of danger momentarily at bay, her stomach full, and her mind pleasantly buzzed, Cosima finally felt her muscles relax. She knew they needed to talk about the accelerator and everything in-between, like, say, their near-death experience, but she found she couldn't quite bring herself to dispel this moment of peace just yet.

"You know," Delphine eventually said between bitefuls. "I haven't been in the woods in… more than a decade at least."

"Oh yeah?" Cosima tried not to stare as Delphine lightly sucked the tip of her spoon.

"Being here, it brings back a lot of memories."

"Good ones, I hope?"

"Mostly." Delphine smiled sadly. "My maman passed away when I was in high school. And my father and I… we ended up scattering her ashes in the lake by our old cottage. It was her favorite place in the world. We've not been back since."

"Why not?" Cosima asked, then backtracked. "Sorry, that's completely none of my business, forget I asked."

"No, no, it's fine. I suppose we just got too busy. My father threw himself into his work, and I focused on my studies." It may have been Cosima's imagination, but Delphine's tone seemed to turn slightly bitter before evening out again into her usual, easy cadence. Finishing her beans, Delphine set the bowl on the table. "She's actually the reason I went into science."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." Delphine took a sip of her beer. "She loved science as a child, but my grandparents had old fashioned notions about the types of careers women should and shouldn't pursue. When she was accepted into École Normale Superieure in Paris, they refused to help her with tuition. She basically told them to fuck off and went anyway."

"Your mom sounds like she was pretty bad ass."

Delphine smiled. "Yes, she was." She idly rolled the neck of the bottle between her fingers. "About a year later, she met my father and got pregnant. She took a hiatus to take care of me, with every intention of finishing school, but she just ran out of time. Growing up, I never knew any of that. She was just maman, who had new science experiments for us to do together every weekend."

Delphine stared into the fire for a few moments, quietly reminiscing, before she continued. "After she died, my grandparents told me their biggest regret was not supporting her. And so they supported me instead, and I made sure not to let them or my father down."

"Your mom would be proud of you," Cosima said softly, touched that Delphine would share such a deeply personal story with her.

"You think so?" Delphine glanced at Cosima.

"Dude, I know so. How could she not?"

A shadow passed over Delphine's features and she looked down at her bottle. "What about you? Was science a foregone conclusion with Walter Niehaus as your father?"

"I guess so. To be honest, I kind of rebelled against it for a good while, only to find I really did love it."

"But not robotics."

"No, I'm much more interested in our biology, you know, where we've been and where we could go, rather than artificial life." Cosima thought about her conversation yesterday with Scott. "But, some might say I'm still rebelling even now."

"What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine, he told me he was worried I was trying to blow up my career, what with all the pranks and all."

Delphine regarded her for several beats. "Are you?"

"No," Cosima quickly replied, a bit too defensively. There was no judgment on Delphine's face, just curiosity. She sighed. "I mean, I don't know. Maybe." Turning to face Delphine, she curled a leg underneath her and rested her elbow on the back of the couch. "Maybe there is a part of me that hates being in his shadow, that just wants to say, fuck it all, you know? Just… run away and fuck all the expectations of being Walter Niehaus's daughter. Which is..." she flipped a hand in the air, "completely unfair and bratty of me, I know, because he and my mom have always been loving and supportive."

Placing her bottle back on the table, Delphine slid closer and laid a warm hand on her knee, squeezing lightly and setting what felt like thousands of feathers aflutter in Cosima's stomach.

"Even if that part of you existed," she said, "there's nothing wrong with that. Meeting and exceeding expectations… it's exhausting. I would be lying if I said I was never tempted to walk away myself."

"Really?" Cosima raised an eyebrow. "The golden girl of DYAD? You're probably one of the most successful people I know. _And_ you're younger than me." Without thinking, she placed her own hand on top of Delphine's and interlaced their fingers. Cosima couldn't remember anything else that felt so completely right.

Delphine smiled and ducked her head, taking note of their joined hands. "Success is relative, isn't it? But if people think you're successful…"

"The more some of them can't wait for you to fall."

"Yes." She turned her hand over in Cosima's grip to graze their palms against each other, making Cosima shiver. "I have a... small confession."

"Okay."

Delphine looked up, firelight flickering in her dark eyes, tongue peeking out to lick her lips. "I've been… wanting to talk to you for a few weeks now."

"Oh?" Cosima sat up a bit straighter.

"After I heard the rumor about the eel, I just had to see the fellow who allegedly tampered with Nealon's work. I walked by the microbiology lab and you were working with a microscope. I had every intention of saying hello, but I..." She shook her head slightly, teeth grazing the edge of her bottom lip. "I lost my nerve."

Speechless, Cosima was pretty sure she remembered that day as well, the first day she had laid eyes on Delphine. The tempo of her heart sped up to beat in triple-time.

"But I wish I had," Delphine said softly. "And maybe we could have gotten to know each other before… before all this."

It was getting harder for Cosima to think about anything but Delphine's proximity, the soft caress of her thumb, the way her gaze darted between her eyes and her lips. She cleared her throat.

"You, uh," Cosima cleared her throat, "you did start up a conversation with me a couple of days ago."

"I did?" Delphine raised her eyebrows. "How, um, how did it go?"

"It was great! You kind of made fun of my lunch, actually."

"I'm sorry," Delphine smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be. You were totally adorbs _and_ you agreed to have dinner with me. And I was, like, beside myself about it but then you…" The memory of Delphine's bloodied, lifeless body flashed through her mind and her chest clenched. "Suffice it to say," she continued with a shake of her head, "I regretted not talking to you sooner. But when I woke up the next day, and saw you. Alive. I'm not sure I've ever felt more relieved. I mean, I was totally freaked out, don't get me wrong, but I was also so… so happy. Because I realized I had a second chance… a second chance to…"

Delphine closed the gap between them and silenced her with a kiss.

Her lips were tender, warm, and smooth, far more electrifying than anything Cosima could ever have imagined. She responded instantly, eagerly. And when Delphine's fingers skimmed along her jaw to cup her cheek, gently tugging Cosima's bottom lip between her own, Cosima melted into the touch, drawing Delphine ever closer. The kiss intensified with each passing second, their tongues brushing together in an intoxicating push-and-pull dance, a tantalizing ache liquefying in Cosima's stomach, until Delphine broke it off with a sharp inhale.

"Cosima," Delphine sounded out each syllable in staccato puffs. "There's… there's something else I need to tell you."

"O-okay." The words weren't exactly registering in Cosima's fuzzy, desire-addled brain. All she wanted was to chase after Delphine's lips.

"I…"

But the sound of the backdoor jostling open and a gruff shout of "Oi, Cos, you in here?" drowned out whatever Delphine was going to say. Cosima and Delphine shot away from each other and got to their feet just as an irritated Sarah strode into the room, all swagger in her black leather jacket, followed by an ever-patient Cal, a laptop case slung on his shoulder.

"There you are," Sarah grunted, eyeing the fireplace and the unfinished beer on the coffee table. "Gettin' cozy, I see."

"Hey," Cosima greeted nervously, trying not to appear as if she could barely catch her breath. "Sorry, Cal, I hope you don't mind we kind of helped ourselves."

"Not at all," he said with a warm smile. "Hope you made extra."

"Yeah, there's plenty."

"And who's this?" Sarah pointed her chin at a flushed Delphine, appraising her from head to toe with a lifted brow.

"Oh, um, Sarah, Cal, this is Delphine," Cosima introduced.

"Hey," Sarah nodded at Delphine.

Cal offered a hand to Delphine, forehead scrunching up slightly. "I'm sorry, but… you wouldn't happen to be Delphine Cormier of the DYAD Institute?"

"That's right," Delphine answered, quickly regaining her composure. "How did you know?"

"I thought you looked familiar. You're, ah, kind of a person of interest in a murder investigation," Cal winced, raking his fingers through his long hair.

Delphine's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"It was all over the news by the time we left the city." Cal took out his laptop, set it on the table, and flipped it open.

Cosima wasn't sure she heard correctly. "Murder?"

"Yeah, someone by the name of Henrik Johanssen," Cal said as he crouched in front of the computer and booted it up.

It felt like the floor fell out from beneath Cosima and her stomach dipped. Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely saw Delphine sink back onto the couch.

"W-when did this happen?" Cosima stuttered out.

"A little before 7, maybe."

So not 6:30, the time Delphine had been shot, Cosima thought. Had the assassin (or assassins) double-backed to find Johanssen because they had been unsuccessful with Delphine? But why? Why kill either of them? And if Johanssen couldn't fire the accelerator tonight, who would? Dozens of questions whirled through her brain, leaving her light-headed and nauseated.

As Cal pulled up a news article about Johanssen's death, Sarah cut in, "Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here? Cos, why did you drag us out to bumfuck nowhere?" She glanced at Cal. "No offense."

"None taken," he replied.

"And why are you shacking up with a killer?" Sarah finished.

"Delphine isn't a killer, Sarah," Cosima said, hackles rising. "She was with me the whole time."

"Yeah I can see that." She squinted at her face. "Nice lipstick, by the way."

Cosima's fingers flew to her mouth, which still buzzed slightly from Delphine's kiss. She blushed when she pulled them back to see them stained with Delphine's pink lipstick. She noticed that Delphine was trying to discreetly wipe her lips as well, which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

"Anyhow that still doesn't explain what we're doing here." Sarah crossed her arms.

"You didn't tell her?" Cosima asked Cal.

"I thought it'd be best if you explained it," he said.

Cosima sighed, but nevertheless regurgitated the time bounce explanation to Sarah, this time adding tidbits about Delphine's murder and Johanssen's original involvement in activating the accelerator, keeping it as short and sweet as possible. Meanwhile, Cal and Delphine got to work on accessing DYAD's network with a combination of his hacking skills and her clearance level. When Cosima finished, Sarah didn't look entirely convinced or nearly as sympathetic as she had been when she picked Cosima up from the police station yesterday.

"So you lot believe all this time bounce nonsense then?" Sarah, who was now sitting on the couch, crossed her arms.

"She does make a compelling argument." Delphine nodded.

"I'll say," Cal agreed. "Cosima knew things about me that she couldn't have known unless I told her."

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, like, I know about Rachel," Cosima stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Sarah's head turned toward her so fast Cosima was amazed she didn't get whiplash.

"Rachel," Cosima repeated smugly. "High school. Cold bitch digest. Freaky deaky. Your words." She took an inordinate amount of pleasure in the way Sarah's face colored into darkening shades of crimson.

"Who's Rachel?" Cal asked.

"No one!" Sarah burst out, cleared her throat, and said more calmly, "No one. So how do we fix this time bounce thing?" She scooted up on the cushions, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Well, first things first, we get evidence of the accelerator firing sequence and take it to the authorities," Cosima explained.

"And on that note," Cal clapped his hands together, "we're in!" He swiveled the laptop toward Delphine, who immediately accessed the authorization records and froze.

"Putain," Delphine quietly spit out, all color draining from her face. "I… I have to go…" Without another word, she rushed out of the living room and out the back, the screen door rattling as it slammed against the frame.

"What the hell?" Sarah asked as Cal glanced at the computer screen and his eyebrows disappeared under the hair falling across his forehead. Although Cosima wanted nothing more than to run after Delphine, her curiosity got the better of her and she looked at the laptop.

**Prethrust Motion Accel: Preparation for Firing**   
**Main Thrust Gas Pres: Preparation for Firing**   
**Gas Temp Preheat: Preparation for Firing**   
**Particle Sensor: Preparation for Firing**   
**Activator Modules: Preparation for Firing**   
**Accelerator Warmup: 01:23**   
**Accelerator Firing Sequence: 03:23**

_**Authorization: CORMIER, DELPHINE** _

"What the ever living fuck?" Cosima felt like she caught a haymaker right in the solar plexus, knocking the breath right out of her.

"Looks like your girlfriend's got some 'splaining to do," Sarah noted, peeking over Cosima's shoulder.

Not bothering to answer, Cosima bolted up and out the door. It was nearly pitch black outside, save for a small sliver of moonlight, and at first Cosima couldn't see where Delphine had gone. Her scooter and Cal's pickup truck were still parked on the driveway, so Delphine couldn't have gone very far. After only a few seconds of panic, Cosima noticed movement near the banks of the stream. As she headed in that direction, Cosima slowly but surely began to make out the taut lines of Delphine's svelte form in the darkness. She was pacing back and forth, shuffling through dead leaves on the hard ground, the orange glow of a lit cigarette hanging between her fingers.

"Delphine?" Cosima asked as she closed the distance between them, inhaling a strong whiff of salty smoke. "What's going on?"

Delphine stopped short and turned to face her. "Cosima I…" Her voice trembled. "I've made a terrible mistake."

A bone-chilling wave of dread blanketed Cosima. "What… what do you mean?"

"After we spoke this morning, I… I told Leekie and Duncan… everything." Delphine had trouble getting the words out, as if they were sticking in her throat. "And they… they wanted to proceed with the firing." She ran a shaking hand through her hair. "As planned."

"Planned?" Cosima's stomach dropped. "Do you mean that you all… I mean… that you were in on it… this whole time?"

Delphine's head dipped down, unable to look her in the eye.

Cosima's head started spinning and she felt like she was about to be sick. "You… you said you believed me."

"I said I _wanted_ to believe you," Delphine said, her voice quiet.

"But you didn't," Cosima stated bitterly, jaw set. "Did you authorize the firing for tonight?"

"No."

"Right." Despite her shock, she could feel her blood growing hotter and hotter. "Did you know they were going to kill Johanssen?"

"Of course not!" Delphine exclaimed, her offended gaze snapping up as she arced her arm down with enough force to fling her cigarette into the grass.

"And the SUV?" Cosima continued, her entire body quaking. "Was that hit for me? Or for you?"

"I didn't know anything about that." Delphine took a deep breath and shook her head, dark eyes pleading. "Cosima, please just listen… I might not have completely believed you, and maybe a part of me didn't want to. But after everything that has happened, I know now that I should have." Delphine reached out for her, but Cosima took a step back and raised a hand to stop her.

"Yeah, you should have. A man's dead now thanks to you." Cosima knew that wasn't a fair accusation, but she couldn't stop herself, not with all her pent up frustration seizing control. "Why are you even here?" Cosima asked, hating the way her voice cracked at the end. "To distract me so they could fire the accelerator?"

Delphine, who again tried to close the distance between them, stopped short. And Cosima knew she had hit close to the truth. "So everything tonight…" She swallowed hard against the lump forming her throat. "It was all _bullshit_."

"No…"

Cosima wanted to smack herself. "I am _such an idiot_."

"You're not…" Even in the dim light, she could see the tears spilling down Delphine's cheeks.

"I can't… I can't stay here." Cosima turned sharply around and managed to stalk back toward the cabin despite her unsteady legs.

"Cosima, where are you going?" Delphine called out, accent thick.

"Why?" She spat over her shoulder. "So you can tell Leekie and Duncan?"

She could hear Delphine's frantic footfalls following after her. And when Delphine tried to grab her hand, Cosima jerked it from her grip. "Don't," she warned.

"I'm sor-"

"No, being sorry isn't going to change anything," she said, her voice low, dangerous. "What would your mom think of you?"

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, chest squeezing painfully at the sight of Delphine deflating right before her eyes. But she couldn't take them back. Wouldn't. Not trusting herself to speak any longer, Cosima continued onward. Delphine didn't attempt to follow again. When she reached the cabin, she bypassed the door and went straight to her Vespa. Heartbeat erratic, she straddled the scooter with practiced ease, turned on the ignition, and sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Delphine... haha. So, given that it took 4,000 words to get through 1 hour of story time, I decided to break up the third evening into two chapters... or else this chapter would have been a behemoth! I really really can't thank **tatarrific** , **twig-height** , and **cementmixer** enough for their help in beta reading this chapter. They really helped to whip it into shape so definitely send some love their way. Can you believe we're more than half-way through with the story? Thank you to everyone sticking with it and I hope you enjoy the ride to the finish line!


	10. Day Three - Late Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up that we're moving into **M territory** in this chapter.

_9:30 p.m._

Cosima felt like an asshole.

In the hour she had spent at the dive bar not too far from the cabin, her blood had cooled considerably, logic and reason slowly but surely taking the wheel again. Delphine may have made poor decisions and had lied by omission, yes, but that didn't give Cosima the right to be unnecessarily cruel. She knew she had cut Delphine deeply with her words, and now the hurt that had crossed Delphine's face was seared into Cosima's memory, causing her heart to hang heavy and low in her chest.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced down at it. _Sarah._ Her roommate had called at least a dozen times and had sent perhaps twice as many texts that went unanswered, along with expletive-filled messages from Scott, Samir, and Feng about Johanssen's death and the suspicion surrounding Dr. Cormier.

Cosima leaned over the bottle of beer she had been nursing, right elbow on the bar, rubbing her temples with her thumb and middle finger. She replayed her previous conversations with Delphine over and over again in her mind. Even as they had flirted over the lunch, in Delphine's office, and during coffee, Delphine had known about the plans to fire the accelerator. Perhaps the signs had always been there and she had been too smitten to notice.

But would knowledge about Delphine's complicity really have changed anything? Now that she was thinking more clearly, Cosima knew the answer was no. Despite Delphine's collusion with Leekie and Duncan, she still had been killed two days in a row. Why? And when she survived, Johanssen was murdered instead. Delphine and Johanssen were both the victims of Leekie and Duncan… and yet she still had lashed out at Delphine.

 _I really am an asshole,_ Cosima thought. She was polishing off the beer when she heard the stool next to her screech against dingy tile.

"Cal thought I might find you here," came Sarah's drawl. "You haven't been answering your phone."

Cosima slid the empty bottle away from her. "When someone doesn't answer, they usually want to be left alone. Shocking, I know."

The dour-faced bartender approached, a chewed up toothpick hanging from the corner of his lips. A man of few words (for which Cosima had been grateful), he merely raised one thick gray eyebrow at Sarah, who ordered her usual bourbon on the rocks.

"I'll have one too," Cosima said.

Taking the spent bottle, he shuffled away with a grunt to make their drinks.

"So… you plannin' on stayin' here all night or what?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" She felt childish saying it because she knew it _was_ childish.

"Oh I dunno, Cos. Maybe 'cause you asked us all out here and then upped and left without a word, leaving some scientist to bawl her pretty blonde head off."

Guilt and shame wrapped around Cosima's chest like twin boa constrictors and squeezed. "Did she…"

"She didn't tell us much," Sarah answered as the bartender returned and set down two glass tumblers, both spotted white with hard water stains. "But, I don't need some fancy degree to work it out." She picked one up and clinked their drinks together before taking a swig of the bourbon. "Delphine didn't tell you she was involved with that accelerator thing you were rambling on about. So now you're here in this shithole mopin' about it."

"Can you blame me?" Cosima asked defensively, grimacing as the burn from her own sip of liquor traveled up into her sinuses before searing down her throat.

"No." Sarah tapped a finger on the sticky bar. "But can you really blame her either?"

"She lied to me, Sarah," Cosima scoffed.

"Yeah, I get that." Her head bobbed up and down. "I mean, how dare she not outright believe the weird little person telling her about some time bounce?"

"Sarah…"

"C'mon, Cos. Even you have to admit it sounds _completely_ mental. Hell, a part of me still wants to take you to get your head examined, and I've known you a lot longer than she has."

Sarah wasn't saying anything she hadn't already considered. And Sarah was right. She hated when Sarah was right. Cosima lowered her eyes to her drink, remorse coursing through her veins along with the alcohol in her bloodstream.

"I'm a shithead," Cosima sighed.

"Glad _you_ said it." Sarah grinned as she lifted her glass back up to her lips. "But I'm not the one you should be saying it to." Sarah polished off her drink and motioned for another. "So. It can't have taken that geeky brain of yours this long to figure out you're being a twat. So why are you still here?"

"The ambiance," she half-smiled. "Obvs."

"Yeah." Sarah's eyes darted from the peeling wallpaper and the shady clientele to the gaudy neon window sign proudly bearing the wisdom: _It's 5:00 Somewhere._ "Five stars." The old man refilled her glass. "Why else?"

Cosima slumped her shoulders forward, staring at the bar through the caramel-colored liquor. "Because…" _Because I have no idea what to believe anymore. Because Delphine, ostensibly, opened up to me. Kissed me. But how can I possibly believe any of that was real?_ "I don't know what to do now."

"It's simple." Sarah raised her glass again. "We finish these drinks and get the hell out of this dump."

Cosima let out a small laugh. "And then?" She asked, glancing at Sarah.

"Then… you stop and smell the roses and all that shite. Learn to appreciate the moment on your way to saving the world. Because, really, what else do you have?"

"Appreciate the moment," Cosima repeated then grinned slyly. "Like you did with that Rachel chick?"

Sarah spluttered into her drink, scowling when her bourbon spilled down her chin. "Jesus fucking Christ, I still can't believe I told you that," she muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand..

"And I can't believe you never told me sooner. So how was it? Was she hot?"

"Just shut it and finish your drink. "

* * *

_10:50 p.m._

Cosima held her breath as Sarah pushed opened the cabin door, pulse quickening and stomach churning over what they would find on the other side. Would Delphine still be upset? Would she look at her with the same pained expression that had been haunting Cosima since she left? But her worries were for naught, as the only one to greet them was Cal at the kitchen table, a deck of playing cards spread out in a game of solitaire.

"Look who I managed to find," Sarah said, roughly slapping Cosima between her shoulder blades before getting herself a glass of water.

Cal looked up and gave them a warm smile. "Hey there."

"Hey," Cosima said, resisting the urge to peek into the living room. "Sorry for bailing earlier."

"No worries," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, um, needed some time to myself, you know…" Cosima waved her hands awkwardly and cleared her throat. "Is, uh, Delphine… is she…?"

"She's upstairs taking a bath," Cal answered, sweeping up the cards and placing them back into their box. Just as Cosima inappropriately conjured up an image of a naked Delphine in a tubful of hot water, Cal added, "She had asked me to drive her back to DYAD."

"What?" Cosima's stomach flipped. "Why?"

Cal shrugged. "I think she just wants to make things right." Standing up, he lifted his jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on. "But, I managed to convince her that she should just relax until you got back."

"That's, that's good." Would Delphine really have left without a word? And what did it mean, if anything at all, that she stayed? She watched Cal move to stand next to Sarah and place a hand on her elbow. "Are you guys going somewhere or something?"

"I usually check on my camper while I'm up here," Cal explained.

"Like, now?" Cosima felt panic rising in her throat. "But what about planning our next move?"

"The way I see it, there's not much we can do at this point," Cal said with an apologetic shrug.

"Yeah, what with blondie being framed and all," Sarah agreed.

"This'll be a good opportunity for you guys to talk," Cal said reassuringly, patting Cosima on the back and walking to the door. "We should be back soon."

"Quit being a chicken shit, Cos, and apologize," Sarah said, though her caramel eyes were sympathetic. "Call if you need anything," she added over her shoulder as she followed Cal, leaving Cosima alone in the kitchen with nothing but her trepidation at facing Delphine again.

Cosima walked to the living room where the fire Delphine had built still blazed on the hearth. Moving toward it, she stretched out her hands above the flames, hoping to absorb some heat into her numbed fingers. She was in the middle of working out an apology when her phone rang. Cosima wiggled it out of her pocket and stifled a sigh when she looked at the caller ID.

"Hey mom," she answered in as peppy of a voice as she could muster, hoping it would mask her weariness. "Oh, you know, same old, same old." She looked up at the ceiling. "Yes. I have met a girl, in fact. No, I don't know if you'll get to meet her. Why?" Cosima hung her head back down and shook her head, staring at the wisps of smoke from the burning logs. "I just… I don't know if it's going to work out."

The floorboards creaked above her from Delphine's footsteps. "What's all that matters, mom? Yeah. All that matters is how it feels. It does. It feels right." She smiled sadly. "Yeah. You said it. Nothing good comes easy." There was something about hearing her mom's gently encouraging that made her chest twinge. "Mom, I've actually gotta go. But I'll call you and dad later. I love you too. Bye."

Placing her phone on the mantel and taking several deep breaths, she summoned all her nerve and made her way to the narrow staircase, climbing it with hollow footsteps to the second floor. There were only two doors at the top, one to a small bathroom and the other…

Cosima stood outside the guest bedroom and leaned toward the door. She could just barely hear Delphine shuffling around inside.

"Don't be a chicken shit," she whispered to herself. Mouth dry, she lifted a clammy hand and rapped her knuckles against the wood.

"Come in," Delphine answered hesitantly.

Licking her lips, Cosima turned the wrought iron knob and pushed the door, poking her head in the opening. A glass oil lamp on a nightstand cast an orange hue around the room that reflected off the wood paneling of the walls and the roof-slanted ceiling. Delphine, shrouded in light and shadow, sat at the foot of a bed covered by a floral print comforter. Wearing an over-sized blue flannel shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants, she dried hair with a towel, dark blonde curls framing her face, now scrubbed free of make-up. Cosima didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so beautiful and her heart skipped several beats.

"Cosima." Delphine's hand stilled and her eyes widened.

"Delphine, hey," Cosima breathed out. "I, uh, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all. Please, come in."

She nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Cosima," Delphine started again, laying her towel on her lap and rising to her feet. "I am _so_ sorry…"

She raised a hand to stop her. "No, you don't have to get up. Look, I'm the one who should be apologizing. Apparently I've got this thing for, like um, jumping to ridiculous conclusions. I don't really think you plotted Johanssen's death or mine for that matter."

Delphine shook her head and sat back down, her movements stiff. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"No, I do," Cosima insisted. "I mean, would I have liked you to believe me? Of course. But I can understand why you didn't. I mean, you've spent years working on the accelerator. Why would you believe the borderline crazy stranger telling you it doesn't work?" She alternated between twisting the rings on her fingers and jittering her hands through the air. "And I also know that if Johanssen hadn't died tonight… it probably would have been you." Her voice wavered slightly but she pressed on. "The things I said to you tonight, they were far from fair. In fact, they were completely out of line. I took out my frustrations on you and I'm sorry."

Guarded and reserved, Delphine's eyes searched hers for several long, tense moments, and Cosima held her breath, fighting the urge to fidget on the spot.

"They weren't fair," Delphine eventually acknowledged. "But in your shoes, I most likely would have reacted in a similar fashion." She ran a hand through her damp locks, shifting her hair. "I… I should have been honest with you."

 _Were you honest about any of it?_ Cosima wanted to ask, but bit her cheek. She wasn't there to start another fight. Looking down, she scuffed the toe of her boot along the rough grains of the wooden floor. "So… can we agree that we're both basically assholes?" She glanced up hopefully at Delphine.

"Basically assholes," Delphine repeated with a small smile, eyes softening. "Oui."

Cosima felt the knot in her chest loosening as Delphine motioned for her to join her on the bed. Hesitating only briefly, Cosima sat down next to Delphine. The mattress was firm and springy, and not entirely comfortable.

"I think Cal might need to invest in a new bed," Cosima commented with a small bounce.

Delphine chuckled tentatively. "Something tells me he doesn't have guests often, but it is very kind of him to let us stay," she looked down at herself, "and to let me borrow some clothes."

Cosima was pretty sure Delphine could wear a trash bag and still look like a model. "Cal's a nice guy," she said. "Like, light years ahead of the dudes Sarah normally hooks up with."

"She is very kind too."

"Sarah?" Cosima raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess she is. Tries her best to hide it though." She shifted her weight on the bed, unsure of how to broach the next subject in light of their newly formed truce. She noticed a small cuckoo clock on the wall above the headboard. It was almost 11:30-less than four hours left until the bounce. "So…" _Just say it._ "I, uh, heard you were thinking about going back to the DYAD."

"Yes." Delphine absentmindedly fingered the edge of the towel. "I could manually override the firing sequence."

"You could," Cosima nodded slowly, "but even if you succeeded, that wouldn't change the fact that Johanssen's dead and you're implicated in his murder."

Delphine visibly swallowed. Instead of answering, she quickly stood and hung the towel from a hook on the door.

"Why would Leekie and Duncan have him killed?" Cosima asked. "Or you for that matter, if you agreed to activate the accelerator?"

"I would like to know that myself," Delphine said as she sat back down, the mattress dipping under her weight. "What would you suggest we do?"

Cosima let out a long, deep breath, and thought of Sarah. "Someone once told me that I need to learn to appreciate the moment."

"Appreciate the moment?"

"Not particularly practical, I know." Cosima half shrugged. "But maybe it really is the best thing to do right now. Let time run its course and I'll try again tomorrow. No one has to die. Not if I can help it."

She caught a flash of white as Delphine raked her bottom lip with her teeth. She forced herself to look away before she ended up staring at Delphine's mouth, which looked just as soft and inviting as it did earlier that evening.

"I wish there was some way for me to remember everything," Delphine said.

"Too bad there aren't any loose wires around here," Cosima joked, but a contemplative look passed over Delphine's features.

"If we could recreate the shock you received, it might be possible."

"Sure, but wouldn't it have to occur right as the accelerator's being fired?"

"Not the firing itself," Delphine posited, curling her legs under her. "But the exact moment when the particle reaches the speed of light."

"Oh. Is that all? In that case, easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"Based on simulations," Delphine continued, ignoring Cosima's sarcasm, "we calculated that it takes approximately 21 seconds after activation for the particle to achieve that speed, give or take a few nanoseconds."

"Give or take?" Cosima asked incredulously. "Delphine, even if we could time it perfectly, which is a huge _if_ might I add, what voltage would we use? Any?"

Delphine shook her head. "That I do not know."

"Look, it's a nice idea…"

"But improbable," Delphine acknowledged. She looked disappointed and, without thinking, Cosima laid a hand on her leg, just above her knee. Delphine's breath softly hitched, and Cosima tried not to dwell on how much she enjoyed it.

"If I'm gonna stop Leekie and Duncan, I'm gonna need a more solid plan than trying to electrocute you some 21 seconds, _give or take_ , after 3:24. I need more allies on the inside."

She got to her feet and started pacing around the small room, needing to release some of her pent up energy _and_ distance herself from Delphine just in case her hands continued to have minds of their own. "In the last two days, Johanssen was listed as authorizing the accelerator's activation. But was he ever involved with the plans to fire it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure." Delphine shrugged. "Maybe Aldous and Ethan thought he was too much of a wild card."

"Okay, then maybe I can convince Johanssen to help us."

"Us?" Surprise lilted Delphine's tone.

"Well, yeah." Cosima stilled. "Something wrong with that?"

Delphine looked down, brow furrowed. "Perhaps you shouldn't trust people so readily." Voice small, she picked at a loose thread from the comforter and twisted it around one finger. "Johanssen or… or me."

Before she could stop herself, Cosima crouched down in front of Delphine and covered her hands with her own. "The fact that you're even worried about that makes me _want_ to trust you," she said quietly, lightly squeezing Delphine's fingers in the hopes it would help convey her sincerity. She ducked her head to catch Delphine's gaze, which was still uncertain. "I do think I need to figure out how to convince you tomorrow, or my tomorrow or whatever, that _you_ can trust _me_. So what could I say or do to make you believe me?"

"I don't… I don't know."

Cosima thought about it for a few beats. "How about we start over and get back to the basics?" She let go of Delphine, fingertips still tingling from the brief contact, and returned to sit on the mattress. "What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Delphine repeated, face scrunching up slightly.

"Yeah. Getting to know each other more can't hurt, can it? So what is it?"

"Blue."

"Like your lab coat?"

"No, like, cerulean. Like my maman's eyes." Delphine smiled wistfully. "I always told her that looking in her eyes was like staring at the sky."

Cosima couldn't help but smile in return, thinking that if her mother's eyes were like the sky, then Delphine's were like the sun, golden and bright, generating the kind of heat that warmed her straight to her bones.

Over the next hour, Cosima learned all she could about Delphine as they settled back into an easy rapport. Their conversation meandered from topic to topic as if they had all the time in the world, as if they wouldn't be strangers again in less than three hours.

"What's your favorite guilty pleasure food?"

"Hamburgers."

"Really?" Cosima laughed. "Ms. French Culinary History loves hamburgers. Duly noted."

Delphine rolled her eyes. "What's yours?"

"Top ramen covered in American cheese."

"Cosima… that's appalling."

"It's totally phenomenal and I'm gonna get you hooked on it one of these days, along with science fiction. Mark my words. Okay, favorite number?"

"1.618."

"The golden ratio? You're shitting me."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No! If I made fun of you for that, I'd have to make fun of myself too. Here, look." Cosima leaned forward and pulled up the sleeve of her sweater to reveal the spiral of her nautilus tattoo.

Delphine reached out and paused, her hand hovering a few inches above Cosima's forearm. "May I?"

"Of course," she said, barely suppressing a shiver when Delphine lightly traced the ink.

"It's lovely," Delphine said as their eyes met, leaning in so close that Cosima could smell the soap on her skin, fresh and clean with a mild hint of pine. Delphine wet her lips with her tongue, and a sudden, powerful craving gripped Cosima. She wanted nothing more than to taste Delphine again. Yearned for it. All she had to do was lean in...

But she pulled back instead, guilt and shame returning in full force. How could she possibly kiss Delphine after the things Cosima had said earlier that night?

"Thanks," She said, swallowing hard to dislodge her heart from her throat and quickly changing the subject. "So, um, favorite music?"

Delphine released her arm, a shadow of disappointment ghosting across her flushed cheeks. "I… don't really have a favorite type of music."

"All right. How about a singer or a band?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, c'mon, everyone likes something."

"It's embarrassing…"

"Delphine."

"Okay Hanson!" Delphine blurted out and cringed.

"Hanson?" Cosima guffawed. "Okay that? I will totally make fun of you for that. Hanson? Really!?"

Delphine sighed. "Yes."

Cosima laughed even harder, and Delphine swung a pillow at her face, mock indignant but unable to stop smiling herself.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say after she reigned in her laughter. "I just… I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it because it's true." The corners of Delphine's eyes still crinkled with amusement despite her embarrassment. "In fact," she nibbled on her bottom lip, "everything I've told you tonight is true."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

A hushed stillness settled around them and Cosima's heart fluttered from the implications of Delphine's statement, the quiet certainty in her eyes, the irresistible gravitational pull she could still feel so strongly between them.

"You know," Delphine said, breaking the silence, "I've noticed that you've asked more questions than given answers. I think it's only fair that we even it out."

"My answers aren't as important since you won't remember any of them."

"They are to me," Delphine said softly, causing Cosima's breath to catch. "And even if I don't remember them tomorrow or the next day or many days after, maybe someday I will."

_Someday..._

"Okay."

Cosima let Delphine in, sharing with her the most random facts about her likes and dislikes, slipping in the occasional anecdote about her childhood. Before Cosima knew it, they ended up sitting against the headboard, shoulder-to-shoulder, hands brushing against each other with increasing frequency. Cosima found herself too wrapped up in their stories to even question it. Everything between them still felt so _right_. And she no longer had the strength to continue resisting their innate connection.

Delphine was in the middle of telling her about the songs her mother used to sing when Cosima's eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

"Are you tired?" Delphine asked.

"I'm sorry." Cosima struggled to stay awake, but her energy was sapped. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually stay up much later than this. I guess I should head to the couch."

"Stay," Delphine said, skimming a finger along the creases of Cosima's palm. "Lie down and close your eyes."

"Kay… just gonna… rest them… a bit," Cosima mumbled as fatigue turned the edges of her mind fuzzy and she lay her head on a pillow. "Will you… sing one to me? One of your mom's songs?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very good."

"Sing it anyway. Please?"

Delphine said nothing for a long stretch, but then whispered, "Okay." She cleared her throat and began:

_Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge se promènent dans la rue deux par deux_   
_Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge savent bien ce que c'est qu'être heureux_   
_Et les yeux dans les yeux, et la main dans la main_   
_Ils s'en vont amoureux sans peur du lendemain_   
_Oui mais moi, je vais seule par les rues, l'âme en peine_   
_Oui mais moi, je vais seule, car personne ne m'aime_

Cosima couldn't understand a word Delphine was singing, but her voice was sweetly melodic and soothing. It lulled Cosima into sleep's warm embrace long before Delphine reached the second verse.

* * *

_2:30 a.m._

The feather soft brush of lips roused Cosima from her slumber. Someone whispered her name, breath warm along her forehead.

_Delphine._

Cosima slowly moved her head and felt something firm, yet soft, pressed against her cheek. Definitely not a pillow. She cracked her eyes open and blinked several times, vision blurry. Delphine must have taken off her glasses for her. The bedroom was dark save for the glow from the now dimmed lamp. She vaguely registered the sound of raindrops rapidly tapping on the rooftop.

"Wha…" Cosima's brain was still foggy, but it was slowly but surely processing the fact that she was curled up against Delphine's side, face resting on her shoulder, one arm draped across her stomach.

"Shit!" Embarrassed, Cosima half shot up, pulling her arm away and bracing her hands against the mattress. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay." Delphine watched her with a gentle expression on her face.

"I didn't, like, drool on you, did I?" She asked, feeling around the side of her mouth for any moisture.

"Maybe a little."

"What!?"

"I'm just teasing you, Cosima," Delphine chuckled. Before her mortification could turn into relief, Delphine added, "You were snoring pretty loudly though. I thought you might wake up the entire forest."

"Seriously?"

"No," Delphine laughed again and Cosima shook her head, both out of exasperation and in an attempt to dispel the hazy remnants of sleep.

"Note to self, Dr. Cormier turns into a comedienne in the dead of night." Cosima twisted her head up to squint at the clock, but she could barely see a thing without her glasses. Giving up, she lowered herself back down onto the bed, keeping her body turned toward Delphine. She consciously placed a respectable distance between them, though she was already missing the heat of her body. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past two," Delphine murmured. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room, followed by a crack of thunder.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit." She propped herself up on one arm and looked down at Cosima, hair falling around her shoulders in dark golden waves.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just…" Delphine's gaze trailed across Cosima's face. "We're running out of time and I realized that I… I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

Cosima pushed herself up on her elbow, mirroring Delphine's pose. "Given that I've had a 33 percent success rate so far, you might want to hold on to those thanks."

"No." Delphine was only inches away, the only thing in crystal clear focus. "I wouldn't be here right now if not for you." She broke eye contact. "But because of me, the time bounce..."

"Would have happened regardless." Cosima reached up and touched Delphine's jaw with her fingertips, gently tilting her face up until their eyes met again. "And even if I never stop it, I'm not gonna let you die again. Ever."

Cosima brushed her thumb across Delphine's bottom lip and Delphine's eyes darkened in a way that made her stomach coil and her heart begin to race. She leaned in slowly, giving Delphine the option of pulling away, of stopping her, of telling her this was a bad idea. But Delphine said nothing, her breaths turning shallow. Instead, she pressed her lips against the pad of Cosima's thumb.

The space between them instantly vanished as they met halfway and captured each other's lips. Cosima tangled her fingers into silken curls and deepened the kiss as Delphine's arm wrapped around her back and fused them together. She lost herself in Delphine, in the pressure of her searching tongue, her weight shifting over her, until she felt the slide of hands underneath her sweater.

"Delphine," Cosima whispered, placing a hand on the other woman's wrist to still her. "Are you sure?"

"Oui. Nous allons apprécier le moment," Delphine replied softly before kissing her again with such aching tenderness that Cosima could no longer think. Only feel.

One by one, they removed all barriers between them, giving into the delicious friction of skin against skin and the syncopated rhythm of their bodies. Cosima caressed Delphine's smooth skin, the flat plane of her stomach, the curve of her breasts, the edges of her shoulder blades. As she lost all sense of time, Delphine straddled then rode her with agonizingly slow rolls of her hips. She reached behind and slipped a hand between Cosima's thighs, parting her, and Cosima gripped Delphine's waist, surrendering to long, nimble fingers and the mounting tension they generated. It built and built and built until Cosima's mind went blank and she toppled over the edge in an intense burst of pleasure, her cries mingling with the thunderclaps of the oncoming storm.

As Cosima came down from her high, Delphine stilled and Cosima used the opportunity to roll her onto her back. She pressed her fingers inside Delphine, establishing a new dance that left crescent-moon indentations along her back and Delphine's desperate whimpers against her ear. When Delphine's thighs began to tremble, Cosima slid down, still remaining deep within her, and drew her into her mouth and against her tongue. She savored the slick heat of Delphine's arousal, felt her legs clench around her head. Reaching up, Cosima laced their fingers together. Delphine squeezed her hands and suddenly arched her back, body frozen, before letting out a deep, broken moan as she shuddered uncontrollably.

Delphine was still shaking as Cosima moved back up the bed and settled between her thighs, heart pounding so hard that she wondered if Delphine could feel the heavy beats against her own chest. She brought their lips together, surprised when she tasted salt.

"Hey," Cosima said gently, cupping Delphine's face and wiping away her tears with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry," Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders, breathless, voice breaking. "I don't want to forget this. I don't want to forget _you_."

The center of her being contracted and swelled, causing Cosima's eyes to sting. "I won't let you," she said with quiet conviction, resting their foreheads together. "I promise."

And as they both started falling, with fate unstoppable tugging at the edge of her consciousness, Cosima kissed Delphine. Kissed her like they could span an eternity together. Like they were limitless. Like time no longer existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing but overwhelming gratitude for beta readers **cementmixer** , **twig-height** , **tatarrific** , and **hellacophine**. Their comments and suggestions were incredibly invaluable for this chapter. And thank you guys out there for all your support! I'll do my best to post the next chapter on schedule next Friday, but with Thanksgiving coming up, it might be a bit more difficult. But I will surely try!


	11. Delphine - Light

_5:45 a.m._

It's not often I remember my dreams.

And right now, with the chirp of my cell phone drawing me from slumber, the reverie lingers. I can still see maman standing at the edge of the lake by our cottage, waves rippling bright against her dark hair. She was smiling at me, like she always had. Warm. Caring. Gentle. The sight should calm me, but it has the opposite effect. Instead of reassuring me, it fills me with dread about what's to come today and the role I am expected to play. It's much too late to have… what is the saying? Cold feet. I know this. Understand it. But my stomach dips unpleasantly nonetheless.

As I slowly return to consciousness, the phone beeps again and I reach out and pick it up from the bedside table, already knowing what I'll find on it. A message from Leekie. It reads:

_It's time._

I turn the screen off and set it back down, purposefully avoiding all the other voicemails, texts, and e-mails I know are waiting for me. They're most likely all from my grandparents or, worse, my father, wanting to know just how it's possible for the government to shut down a project worked on by none other than the crown jewel of their family. I don't want to hear it, especially not from him, not with the sharp disappointment and judgment I'm sure will lace his words… have always laced his words ever since maman died, that is, whenever he's bothered to exchange more than two with me. _What do you mean you scored a 99 percent? What happened to the missing 1 percent?_ He would ask. _If you're not first, then you're last_ , he would repeat. I can only imagine what he'd say to me now.

But if I can just hold him off for one more day, then he and my grandparents and the whole world would know that DYAD isn't a failure.

That _I'm_ not a failure.

The mantra cycles through my mind as I rise from my bed and make my way to the bathroom. _Perhaps the more times you repeat it, the more you'll actually start to believe it,_ a small voice whispers in my inner ear. But I shut it out. Have to shut it out. Or else I won't be able to go through with it. And that would be unacceptable.

* * *

_7:45 a.m._

The brisk morning air nips at my skin as I step off the TTC, hitching my laptop bag on my shoulder. Perhaps I should invest in a car one of these days, but I find I enjoy the quick walk to work. It invigorates me. Helps clear my mind. Or at least it usually does. Not today, it seems. The unease that has been swaying in the pit of my stomach intensifies with each step I take toward the mirrored windows of DYAD headquarters.

I'm tempted to bypass the main entrance and head to a side door off the old building, not wanting to deal with any sidelong glances or whispered words from the other scientists. By now most, if not all, of them have heard about the accelerator shutdown. As much as I pride myself on my ability to focus only on my work, to ignore outside distractions, I'm not oblivious to how my colleagues view me. Some think of me as the golden girl or the ice queen, while others believe I'm Leekie's pet or, worse, his plaything. But I know I can't avoid the rest of the company forever. Might as well walk in with my head held high.

About a block away, I come across Ethan. He's standing next to a black SUV with dark tinted windows and speaking to someone in the passenger seat. As I approach, I note that it's a woman in the car. She has long brown hair that falls past her shoulders, the ends tinted auburn. Regarding me with shrewd blue eyes, she must say something about me to Ethan because he turns his head abruptly.

"Delphine," Ethan greets, pushing up his owlish spectacles. "A pleasant morning to you."

"Bonjour, Ethan," I reply, glancing at the car. Through the rolled down window, I can see a blond man with a military-style haircut in the driver's seat.

"This is my, um, niece, Siobhan," Ethan tilts his head at the woman. "And her husband, Paul. They're visiting Toronto for a few days."

I raise my eyebrows. I've known about Ethan's wife, Susan, and their only daughter, Rachel, but I had no idea Ethan even had siblings, let alone a niece. He's never mentioned them. Ethan is one of the only DYAD scientists I consider to be a friend and so the news surprises me.

He beckons me closer. "Siobhan, Paul, this is Dr. Delphine Cormier, one of my brilliant colleagues."

"Enchantée," I automatically say out of habit.

"A pleasure," Siobhan responds with a surprising Irish lilt while her husband nods at me once. There's something unsettling about the way she looks at me, as if she's examining me, sizing me up.

"I hope you've been enjoying your stay?" I politely ask, mindful of my manners.

"Yes, it's been… enlightening," Siobhan says and an awkward pause settles around us.

"Well," I say before things can become even more uncomfortable, "please do not let me keep you from your visit. Ethan, I'll see you for our 9 o'clock?"

Ethan nods. "Yes, of course."

I bid them adieu, cross the street, and climb the steps to the front door, which I reach for at the same time as a young bespectacled scientist with sandy, side-swept hair. He's carrying a disposable coffee cup that he fumbles a bit as he tries to open the door for me, causing his drink to splash up and stain his lapel.

"I'm sorry," I say. Although I don't know his name, I recognize him immediately as one of Nealon's microbiology fellows and friend to a certain someone I may have had my eye on for weeks now.

"It's, it's not a problem." He pulls the door open and props it with his foot, chuckling with a nervous grin. "Nothing a little acetic acid can't fix."

"Thank you." I step inside and give him a smile, which causes him to flush. "If you can't find any vinegar, a spot of carbonic acid should work just as well. In fact, I think they might have some in the cafeteria."

"Oh, uh, awe-awesome idea," he says as he follows after me, a star struck expression on his face. I'd be lying if I said I never noticed the effect I seem to have on certain people, men most especially, but it's only welcome when I can use it to my advantage. The microbiology fellow seems sweet enough, though, so I don't mind a small bit of flattery.

"Have a nice day," I tell him before I proceed toward the old wing. Once I pass through security, my muscles relax and I instantly feel more at ease within the darker, brick-lined halls that have been my "home" for the past three years. I move past Duncan's office, unsurprisingly dark. At the far end of the passageway, I notice Johanssen outside his own office in what appears to be a deep conversation with…

_Her._

My mouth goes dry and my heart rate slows to a standstill as I take in glasses, dreadlocks, and a white lab coat.

Though we've never spoken, Cosima Niehaus always seems to have this effect on me whenever I see her. It's inexplicable. In fact, it's completely illogical. But I've come to accept it in the past few weeks, this invisible force that pulls me to her. Granted, I've yet to work up the courage to actually speak to her. As much as I'd like to blame it all on my hectic work schedule, I know, deep down, that a part of me feels intimidated by her, that perhaps someone as bold and daring as Cosima would find little of interest in someone like me. But maybe today...

I'm too far away to make out what she's saying to Johanssen, but whatever it is, it's animated, what with the way her hands flit and dance through the air. As if sensing my presence, Johanssen's eyes lock with mine. He says nothing, a grim expression on his face, and ushers the biologist into his office and shuts the door.

With just a few long strides, I pass by the office, my mind buzzing with curiosity. Cosima has never been in the physics wing. Or at least, I have never seen her here. What could she possibly want? And with Johanssen of all people? Somehow, I resist the urge to snoop and press my ear against Johanssen's door in the hopes of hearing their conversation. I don't have much time to initiate the plan.

When I reach my own office, I don't even bother turning on the light. I stop only long enough to set down my laptop case and take off my jacket, making sure I leave my cell phone, as no portable electronics are allowed near the accelerator. I slip into my dark blue lab coat as quickly as possible before shutting the door and continuing to the accelerator room. I lift my passcard to the keycard reader and pause, hesitating as maman's smile flashes through my mind out of nowhere. My stomach clenches as a wave of foreboding crests within me.

 _You can't turn back now_ , I tell myself.

 _Or can you?_ Another voice whispers. One that sounds unnervingly like maman.

I block it out and key in, stepping into the ozone-ladened room. I head toward the isotope seals. It takes less than 30 minutes for me to check that Ethan has done his part; that only one seal will fail on cue when the accelerator chamber is empty during lunch, with the hopes that it will result in only a minimal amount of radiation exposure.

When I finish, I make my way back past the offices. Johanssen is now gone and so is Cosima, but I see Ethan behind his desk, a hand on the receiver of his phone. I slow down and knock lightly on his door.

"Ready for our 9 o'clock?" I ask him.

"Ah, yes," he says with a somewhat strained smile. "I'm afraid I must make a telephone call first. But I should be joining you shortly."

I nod and turn to leave, but Ethan calls out.

"Delphine?"

"Yes?"

Ethan's brow furrows slightly and he takes a deep breath, debating for a beat, before he shakes his head. "Forgive me, I've lost my train of thought."

I fight back a frown. It's not unusual for Ethan to be absentminded. Even I can acknowledge that his "nutterbutter" nickname can be well deserved at times. But it's quite another thing for him to be dishonest. And it's clear something is weighing on his mind.

"It's all right," I say reassuringly. "It's a big day for us all, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed."

"I'll see you soon."

Ethan inclines his head forward and I take my leave. There are many ways to reach Leekie's wing. Much more direct ways. But I find myself winding my way back to the main building just so I can pass by the microbiology lab in the hopes of catching another glimpse of Cosima. I reach the main lobby and my breath catches.

For the second time in less than an hour, I come across Cosima and my stomach flutters as my pace slows.

This time, she's speaking to Martin Funt. Suit immaculately crisp, dark hair perfectly cropped and gelled, Martin carries a serving tray bearing a white ceramic tea pot and several small cups. It makes him look more like a butler than Leekie's personal assistant. Cosima leads him to the side of the atrium just as a heavy set man barrels past where they stood, nearly colliding with them in his haste toward the public elevators.

Cosima grins at Martin and pats him on the elbow, looking inordinately pleased with herself, before turning her head slightly and catching my eye. Her expression shifts and her smile softens. There's something in the way she gazes at me, so warm and gentle, that makes all four chambers of my heart throb against my ribcage.

And there it is again.

That pull.

Like a string has wrapped around my atria, wound around my ventricles, and I can feel it being tugged toward Cosima.

But before I can give into it, Johanssen appears out of nowhere and approaches her. My forehead wrinkles. What business could he possibly have with her? Again? He nods at Martin and says something that tears Cosima's attention from me. She doesn't look back and merely follows him out of the lobby, my stomach sinking with each step she takes. I want nothing more than to follow them, but I also know Leekie doesn't like to be kept waiting.

In less than five minutes, I reach Leekie's office where he sits on the other side of the glass wall with a woman I don't recognize. He sees me approaching and waves me in.

"Dr. Cormier," Leekie greets as I enter, his wizened face crinkling in delight. "May I introduce Marion Bowles, one of our executives from topside." He bows his head, almost reverently, toward the woman. "Marion, this is Dr. Cormier."

"Yes, I am well aware," Bowles says as she rises from her seat. She has a polished air of aristocracy around her sculpted black sheath dress and white collarless blazer. "Dr. Cormier, your reputation precedes you." She offers a perfectly manicured hand, which I firmly shake. "It's an honor to finally meet the scientist Dr. Leekie and Dr. Duncan have been raving about."

"The honor is all mine," I reply with a smile, flattered by the compliment.

"I look forward to the many contributions I'm sure you'll make to DYAD, despite this little… setback, shall we say," she says as she lowers herself back into her chair, sliding one leg over the other in one smooth motion.

"Thank you for your confidence, Ms. Bowles."

"Please, just Marion."

I nod and hear the door opening behind me. I turn my head slightly and watch Ethan shuffle in.

"My apologies," he says, smoothing down his tie. "Was a bit delayed by a phone call."

"You're right on time actually." Leekie sneaks a glance at his wristwatch. "Have either of you seen Henrik? He should have been here by now."

"I'm afraid I have not." Duncan invites me to take the chair next to Bowles while he sits on the leather-cushioned bench next to Leekie's desk.

"I just saw him in the lobby," I answer. _With Cosima Niehaus._ For some reason, I can't bring myself to divulge that fact. "I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

"It might be for the best that we start without him," Marion says coolly. "Wouldn't you say, Aldous?"

Leekie lightly claps his hands together. "Yes. Yes. Then let's begin, shall we?"

He easily leads the meeting and updates Marion on the status of the accelerator shutdown by the Nuclear Safety Commission. Several minutes into his explanation, Martin appears with his tray of tea. Earl grey. Strong and hot. I enjoy the way it slides soothingly down my throat as I listen to Leekie. He's as sharp, confident, and charming as ever, everything that lured me to the DYAD in the first place. With his commanding presence, it really is no wonder he inspires so much awe and loyalty. People would do anything for him. He's difficult to resist.

* * *

_10 a.m._

Johanssen never shows. If Leekie or Duncan are bothered by his absence, they don't mention it. The meeting ends with Leekie escorting Marion to the door.

"It appears I have much to share back at topside," she says. "I suspect we shan't be disappointed for too long." She glances back pointedly at Duncan and me, and I wonder if Marion is actually privy to tonight's plan. Nothing would surprise me at this point.

After she leaves, Leekie settles back behind his desk with a sigh. No one speaks for several moments as he quietly regards us, leaning forward and steepling his fingers together.

"I've received word," he finally says, "that someone within DYAD may be in contact with the Mounties."

"But who?" Ethan asks, startled, just as my own stomach twists at the news.

"That I do not know," Leekie responds calmly. "But the fact that Johanssen didn't join us today. Well," he leans back in his chair, "it could pose a problem for tonight."

With the exception of his meetings with Cosima earlier this morning, I haven't noticed Johanssen acting in an unusual manner. He couldn't possibly be working with federal law enforcement… or could he?

"What should we do?" I ask.

"For now, nothing," Leekie answers. "We'll proceed as planned. And if we run into any bumps along the way. We'll just deal with them, won't we?"

His eyes harden suddenly, his tone cold and cunning. It's a side of him I rarely see, and a chill trickles down my spine. Ethan and I take our leave of Leekie and head back to the physics division. I want to walk past the microbiology lab again, but can't think of a reason that would justify such a roundabout course to Ethan. We part ways when we reach the hallway to our wing, agreeing to meet again for lunch.

As I approach my office, I notice the door is ajar and light on—definitely not how I left it.

Pushing the door open slightly, I jolt at the sight of Johanssen half leaning, half sitting on top of my desk with Cosima Niehaus sitting in front of him, holding a coffee to-go cup between her hands.

I clear my throat. "Um, excuse me, but what are you doing in my office?"

Johanssen quickly stands when he sees me, a strange apologetic expression appearing on his face, as does Cosima. Except she doesn't look contrite in the slightest. She looks rather relieved, hopeful even, as she slides a palm against the front of her purple corduroy pants.

"Dr. Cormier, forgive our intrusion," Johanssen says, moving to shut the door behind me. "We thought it best to wait for you here."

I can only stare at him, surprise lingering in my system. "What's going on? Where were you this morning?"

He ignores my questions. "You should sit down."

"No, I'll stand, thank you," I reply, irritated that he has the audacity to give me orders in my own office.

He raises his hands in acquiescence and then gestures to Cosima. "Ms. Niehaus has something to share with you."

"Espresso," Cosima says matter-of-factly, raising the cardboard cup. "Double shot. Thought you could use one." She bites the corner of her lip and I try to ignore how adorable it makes her look.

"You're waiting in my office, uninvited, to give me coffee?" _And with Johanssen, no less._ I lift an eyebrow at her as I attempt to maintain my indignation at their intrusion. Of all the ways I've fantasized about finally speaking to Cosima, this particular scenario never crossed my mind.

"That…" She winces as she tilts her head and body to the side. "And to tell you the time bounce has happened."

And of all the things I imagined her saying to me, _that_ was never one of them. Laughter bubbles up in my chest at her ridiculous claim.

"I'm sorry," I shake my head slightly. "But it sounded like you said the time bounce happened."

"That's right," she says. "Nothing wrong with your hearing. The time bounce. We're in it."

I'm not even sure how to respond to that and I can feel my mouth hanging open. I turn toward Johanssen. "Is this… is this some kind of joke?" I look back at Cosima, who's rubbing the back of her neck. "One of your elaborate pranks?"

Ever before Cosima Niehaus set foot inside DYAD's hallowed halls, she was notorious—initially because of her father, then later because of her practical jokes on Nealon and her general irreverence toward authority; the latter trait one that I had secretly admired from afar. But now it seems I've become the target of her next punchline and I can feel heat prickling up my neck and spreading across my cheeks.

"Delphine, please, just hear her out," Johanssen says. He almost never says my first name and I'm taken aback, which causes me to pause long enough for Cosima to continue.

"Life as we know it has stopped, and it's all because the accelerator is fired tonight; has been fired for the past several nights, actually," she says with so much conviction that I'm convinced she actually believes what she's saying.

"Enough," I put up my hand to stop her. "I don't know what you're both trying to accomplish here, but I think you both need to leave."

Neither of them move, and Cosima sucks in a deep breath. "Delphine, we know what you, Leekie, and Duncan are planning."

My blood turns into ice water in my veins, numbing all my extremities, freezing me in place.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I manage to deny without a stutter, mustering all my conviction to maintain the lie. How could Johanssen and Cosima have possibly known? We'd been so careful. Or had we? Are they the ones working with the authorities?

"I didn't want to believe it," Johanssen admits. "But Ms. Niehaus told me that someone tampered with an isotope seal so that it would fail this afternoon. I went to check… and it's true."

"I…" It's getting harder to think with the way my heart pounds in my chest and blood rushes through my ears. "Why are you telling me this? Why not tell the RCMP? That's who you're working with, isn't it?"

"RCM…? Delphine, no." Cosima shakes her head. "No one's working with the Mounties."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because we need your help to stop it," Cosima insists quietly. "It's not too late. I know you don't want to do this."

"And how would you know that?"

Cosima exhales forcefully and glances at Johanssen, who places his hands on his hips and bows his head. "I'll let you two talk," he says.

Before I know it, he's out the door and I'm left alone and confused with Cosima and her crazy ideas. I have half a mind to kick her out, to run immediately to Leekie and Duncan to warn them. But a large part of me-the part that's still so drawn to her, the part I can't even begin to explain-wants to give her the benefit of the doubt. Despite all the far-fetched nonsense that's come flying out of her mouth, I want to hear more. Perhaps that makes _me_ the crazy one.

"Listen," Cosima says, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know you don't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me." She sets the frames back on her face. "But the truth is we've met. Several times now. That's how I know. If you sit, I'll tell you everything."

Fear and doubt tumble through me, leaving me queasy and breathless. But Cosima is looking at me with such sincerity in her warm brown eyes. And I can feel that ever present string around my heart drawing me toward her yet again, coaxing me to just listen. What could it hurt? Nothing would be lost if I gave her a chance, I manage to convince myself.

Forcing my wobbly legs into motion, I walk behind my desk and sit. Cosima lowers herself onto a chair, but perches on its edge, leaning forward so that her forearms are resting on my desk.

"I know you like it compact without the crap, but first you've got to promise me something."

"I don't have to promise you anything," I respond, perhaps a bit too harshly, judging from the way she shifts in her seat.

"Well, okay, that's true, but if you're really gonna let me explain, you have to hear me out no matter how insane it might sound."

I stifle a sigh by swiping my fingers across my lips, finding it hard to believe she could possibly say anything more absurd than what she's shared already. But I nod nevertheless.

"Good. So here we go." She splays her fingers outwardly into the air. "Graeme Fawcett's theory is accurate. The night of the first bounce, I got my ass hella fried on some loose lamp wires and I managed to retain access to my memories."

Fawcett's theory isn't common knowledge. It is, in fact, considered fringe in the physics community. My mouth drops open. Again. If she could see me now, maman would tell me I'd catch flies. And with the morning I've had, it's amazing I haven't choked on a swarm yet.

"Now here's where it gets sticky," Cosima grimaces. "I've seen you shot. Twice now."

And with that, I immediately regret my decision to listen to her, but it's too late now. I've already promised, though the temptation to break it is strengthening by the second.

"Okay," I say, continuing to humor her against my better judgment. "By whom?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head. "But whoever they are, they're always in a black SUV."

My head snaps up. A black SUV? My mind flashes to Ethan and his "niece."

"And Johanssen is always framed for the accelerator activation," Cosima continues.

 _This just keeps getting better and better._ I shake my head and close my eyes, an ache beginning to form behind them. "That's…"

"But then I managed to save you, only for Johanssen to be killed, with both the murder and the accelerator activation pinned on you," Cosima interrupts and I open my eyes again. "And you've confessed to me that you, Duncan and Leekie have been planning to fire the accelerator all along. But don't you see? They're playing you and Johanssen."

If Cosima's explanation seemed preposterous to me before, it's downright ludicrous now. "Ethan and Aldous aren't murderers," I say, pinning her with a hard stare.

"That you know of," Cosima retorts, suddenly hopping to her feet and circling my desk. When she crouches in front of me, I instinctively push away and straighten my spine against the seat back. My eyes dart to my desk phone and I briefly consider calling security before she starts speaking again.

"Look, I can spout out fact after fact about you," she rushes out. "Facts that you yourself have told me. Like how you like strong espresso and hamburgers are your guilty pleasure. Or how your favorite number is 1.618. And for some reason I can't even begin to fathom, your favorite band is Hanson, which blech," Cosima shakes her head in mock disgust, "you can definitely do better. But I know you still won't trust me. Not completely at least. Although you'll want to."

I haven't moved a single muscle during Cosima's dizzying little monologue. To say I'm bewildered would be an understatement. There's no way she could have known any of that just by researching me or observing me. _But if she's telling the truth and I really did tell her these things, then…_ The room begins to tilt and spin in such a way that I fear I'll topple forward and onto her from the vertigo.

"Delphine." Cosima reaches out and clasps my hands. Embarrassingly, I shiver at the contact and hope she doesn't notice. "I've realized I've been going about this the wrong way. All this time, I've been trying to appeal to your logic." She presses the tips of two fingers to her temple. "When really I needed to focus on this." Her hand drops to the center of her chest.

Cosima's caramel eyes are so intense that I find I can't speak. I can only sit captive to her, my body thrumming with both dread and anticipation over what she might say next.

"I know you're under a lot of pressure to succeed. You've been working on this project for three years and you're afraid of failing. And I get that. I really do. I mean, my father is the great freakin' Walter Niehaus." She rolls her eyes. "Believe me, I know what it's like to grow up not wanting to be some massive disappointment. But... I'm here to tell you none of that matters. You have nothing to prove. Not to your family. Not to Leekie and Duncan. Not to anyone."

I should pull away. I _know_ I should. Perhaps Cosima senses it because she tightens her grip. Her palms feel so hot.

"The ends don't justify the means," she says, pauses, and licks her lips. "Your _maman_ would have done the right thing."

Perhaps it's the shock of her bringing up maman, or the harsh edge of her American accent around the term of endearment, but something snaps inside me and I snatch my hands back from her, as if I had been burned.

"Don't you dare," I warn her, standing abruptly and move to the door. "I don't know what you think you know about my mother. But you should leave. Right now."

Her words have set off a maelstrom within me, one that has been building ever since I woke up dreaming of maman, one that I need to tame on my own before I end up lashing out at her.

Cosima sighs wearily and returns to her feet. Just as she's about to brush past, she stops and leans toward me, so close that I can smell the earthy sweetness of her perfume.

"I don't know much about your mom," she says in a low voice and, for some reason, I can't tear my gaze from the movement of her lips. "I only know what you've told me. But it seems to me she spent her life doing what was best for you, even if it meant defying her parents and sacrificing her chance for prestige. Because it was the right thing to do." She's staring deeply into my eyes and I feel utterly exposed. "And she'd be proud of you. Not for the accolades you've earned. But for just you and who you've become. So you have a chance, here and now, to ask yourself: what would your mom do?"

I'm squeezing the knob so hard I'm surprised it doesn't snap off. "Good day, Ms. Niehaus," I say as calmly as possible, trying to keep my voice steady.

Disappointment flashes across Cosima's face and I'm surprised to find that it actually hurts to see it. She smiles sadly and gives a little nod then proceeds out the door, which I forcefully slam shut with satisfaction. _She's a liar,_ I think as I return to my desk, shaky and unsteady, too confused by all the turbulence in my mind to think clearly. _She has to be._ Because otherwise… My eyes land on the espresso and doubt forcefully twists at my stomach.

* * *

_1:15 p.m._

The day progresses normally for me. Or as normal as it can possibly be given the circumstances. The truth is: I can't keep my mind off Cosima. She just knew too many things—about me, about _maman._ And the more I replay our conversation in my head, the more I waffle between believing she's just crazy and being terrified that she's not.

Cosima doesn't appear again, not even in the lunchroom where I share a quick meal with Ethan. Even her usual microbiology comrades are nowhere to be seen. I'm not sure whether I feel relieved or, if I'm completely honest, let down.

I should tell Ethan and Leekie about my encounter with Cosima and Johanssen. I owe nothing to the latter pair, but owe everything to the former. They helped shape my career. And yet, I can't bring myself to do it. I don't even know why. _Because blindly doing what you think is expected of you is what got you in this predicament in the first place,_ a voice whispers. But this time it doesn't sound completely like maman, but a mixture of her and Cosima.

I don't see Johanssen again either until we're all gathered in the accelerator room, where the isotope seal has failed according to plan. He doesn't put up much of a fight, much to Leekie and Duncan's surprise, and I wonder if Cosima had instructed him to act in such a manner. I can feel his eyes bearing down on me though, burning along the side of my face, as Leekie assigns the inspection duties. The longer Leekie speaks though, the more the heavy ozone in the air seems to stick in my lungs, making it difficult to breath. I just need to leave.

Excusing myself for the time being, I head back to my office. I shut the door behind me and press the heels of my hands into my eye sockets. _What am I going to do?_ It should be simple. A no-brainer. Proceed with the firing. Get over myself and tell Leekie and Duncan about Johanssen and Cosima. But something's still stopping me, something I can't quite put my finger on. Behind me, I hear the door open again followed by, "Oh shit! I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

I whirl around to face a startled Cosima, my heart leaping into my throat. She's cradling something in the crook of her arm underneath her white lab coat.

"You," I say, half shocked and half exasperated, hating the thrill that nevertheless shoots through me at seeing her again. "Why are you breaking into my office? Again?"

She flinches. "Breaking into is a bit strong, don't you think, with the door unlocked and all? Sneaking maybe."

"Either or, I don't think security will really care about semantics when I call them."

"Hey, whoa, let's not get carried away." Cosima raises a hand. "I can explain."

 _Kick her out,_ my brain orders. _Let her stay,_ my rapid-fire heart urges. Amid the tug-of-war between the two, my mouth makes a decision all on its own:"You have 30 seconds."

"Okay, okay." She pulls out whatever she's hiding under her coat. It's… some kind of robot, about 15 centimeters tall, blocky, with a digital clock on its front and tank treads as its base. "This is Newton." She carries it past me and sets it on my desk.

"My dad made him for me when I was kid, mostly as an alarm, but he's also a pretty mobile little guy," Cosima explains. "He should make a pretty good decoy."

"A decoy for what?"

"You."

I shake my head, speechless for the umpteenth time today, thoroughly convinced that Cosima has completely lost all of her marbles.

"Your cell phone has a GPS tracker on it. It's how Leekie and Duncan's assassin has been finding you after work. I was hoping to maybe find your phone and attach it to him. No electronics in the accelerator room, right? If you activate him somewhere in the building, he'll wander around and the killer won't even know you've left."

"Cosima…"

It's the first time I've said her name and she inhales sharply. "Delphine, I made a promise to you," she says, fire in her eyes, and my heart stills. "That I wouldn't let you die again. And I intend to keep that promise, whether you believe me or not."

"How?" I whisper. "How can I possibly believe any of this is true?"

A wide array of emotions shades across Cosima's face as her eyes search mine: uncertainty, hope, and something that makes my stomach flutter… something that appears much deeper than just simple affection.

"Because you feel it," she says softly and my chest clenches.

Cosima looks down for several long moments and then opens her mouth, as if she wants to say more, but she doesn't. Instead, she plucks a pen from my desk and scribbles something on a post-it. "I'm meeting Johanssen at this pub tonight at 6." She taps a fingernail on the pad. "I hope you'll be there too."

Too flustered to respond, I hold my breath as she walks past, swings open the door, and walks out. She's barely gone for more than three seconds when another figure suddenly appears in my doorway and I exhale in surprise.

"Was that Cosima Niehaus who just left?" Leekie asks, his brow furrowed.

"Yes," I reply, quickly trying to compose myself.

"She's quite a ways from the microbiology wing. What did she want?"

My heart slams against my ribs. He looks at me expectantly as my lips part to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, friends! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this next chapter up. Between the holidays and work and the viral plague tearing through my household, it's been difficult to find the time to write. But, I appreciate you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Only four more left! I'd like to give a shout out to **maryvancity** for her input on Canadian law enforcement. And, of course, I'm super thankful for beta readers **tatarrific** and **twig-height.** They did some heavy lifting for this chapter and really whipped it into shape. :) I'm sorry to say I'll probably be off my weekly schedule now, but I'll post as soon as I can. Until next time!


	12. Delphine - Dark

_5:45 p.m._

Anxiety roils through me as I step inside the bar, leaving my insides knotted in its wake. My eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting, hoping to pick out Cosima among the few customers scattered about the narrow room. But she's not here. I must be too early.

With a suppressed sigh, I approach the curved metal bar and sit underneath arches of blue fairy lights. A pretty blonde server with dark-rimmed glasses and tattoos immediately slides over to take my order, a sparkling water, and bustles away just as quickly to fill it. By habit, my hand dips into my jacket pocket for my phone and my fingers close on nothing but air. I'd already forgotten. My cell is strapped to a tiny robot now rolling around my office. No matter how long I process today's events, everything still seems so abjectly _insane_.

The bartender returns with my drink and I nod gratefully, taking a sip that fizzes almost painfully against my dry taste buds. I've lost track of the number of times I've wondered if I made the right decision to trust Cosima. My mind still can't quite believe her… but my heart…

It led me to lie to even Leekie on her behalf. I had made up some story about how Cosima wanted to develop a biophysics project on molecular cloning. Leekie had remained silent as I spoke, eyes narrowing subtly as he listened to my explanation before he suddenly smiled and expressed his own enthusiasm about the subject. The guilt I had felt at the time—and the relief—had been so powerful, it made my legs weak.

Someone approaches from my right and I turn my head, heart leaping into my throat with the hope it might be Cosima. But it's not. I exhale a shaky breath as my eyes take in the woman. She's wearing black pants and a black leather jacket, her dark brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. At first glance, she actually does look a _bit_ like Cosima. But on closer inspection, the differences become pronounced: no dreads, minimal makeup, the frown. She orders a bourbon rocks in a British drawl before giving me a suspicious look. I quickly turn away to stare at the artwork on the walls of skeletons playing trumpets.

When the bartender returns, the newcomer asks, "Bobby, you haven't seen any old geezers in cowboy gear 'round here, have you?"

"Old geezers in cowboy gear," Bobby repeats slowly with a raised brow. "Can't say that I have, Sarah. Why, got a hot date?" She smiles slyly. "That gorgeous piece you left with last night not enough for you?"

I can't help but listen as I take a drink.

"Nothing like that," Sarah scoffs. "Doin' a favor for my roommate. You remember Cosima, right?"

I nearly spit out my water and both women turn toward me.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asks me, her voice laced with concern.

"Yes, thank you," I manage to say as I clear my throat. "I'm sorry." I glance at Sarah. "But did you say Cosima? As in, Cosima Niehaus?" I feel foolish for asking. What are the odds their Cosima and my Cosima are the same person. _My Cosima._ I shake my head, not sure from where that thought even came.

"Uh, yeah, actually," Sarah says. "And you're French." Her gaze travels over me, from my head to my feet and quickly back up. She lifts one eyebrow. "You must be Delphine."

I nod my head and she sighs.

"Of course you are," she mutters with a slight shake of her head. "Name's Sarah. I'm Cos's roommate." She sticks her hand out and I grasp it briefly in greeting. She thanks Bobby for her drink and sits as the bartender goes to tend to other customers.

"Cosima asked me to come here to meet you and some guy named Johanssen." Sarah takes a sip of bourbon. "You know him?"

"Yes. We're colleagues. Is… Is Cosima not coming?"

"No, she said she had something to take care of first," Sarah says and I try to ignore the way my stomach sinks.

"So." Sarah squints at me, "I'm assuming she told you about her crazy theory."

"Yes."

"And do you believe her?"

"Do you?" I counter and she chuckles.

"Cos says a lot of shit that I barely understand, let alone believe," Sarah says.

"So you don't believe her?"

"I didn't say that." She brings her drink back to her lips. "But she certainly believes what she's saying, at least."

That much is true. I lower my eyes, fingers absentmindedly tracing the sweat on my glass.

"You never answered the question," she says and I look up to meet her stare, a challenge in her dark brown eyes. "Do you believe her?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I answer truthfully.

She scans my face for a few seconds, perhaps searching for signs of dishonesty. My gaze is unwavering.

"That's good." She finally nods. "That's good." Sarah finishes her bourbon, pulls out her phone, and checks the time. "Have you seen this Johanssen guy?"

I shake my head. "Not since this afternoon."

"Guess we'll give him a few more minutes," she says and flags down Bobby for another drink.

Five minutes pass.

Then 10.

We make small talk, mostly about Cosima because she's the only thing I know we have in common and, honestly, the only thing on my mind. It's awkward at first, but gradually becomes less so the more Sarah has to drink. She tells me that she met the _geek monkey_ through a mutual friend named Felix, who had recommended Sarah as a good roommate for the _weird hippy braniac_. They had gotten high together the night she moved in, with Cosima talking Sarah's ear off about _Buckwinter somethin' or other_ and _holy trigonometry_.

I laugh and bite my tongue to stop myself from correcting Sarah, not wanting to interrupt. I can imagine it all and my heart warms at the opportunity to learn more about Cosima, who seems to know so much more about me than I her. Sarah's in the middle of a story about how Felix recently tried to set Cosima up with some hippy, holistic friend of his when she reveals this tidbit:

"I told Felix it'd be a disaster and it _was_ ," Sarah says smugly. "It's a no brainer, really. Cos ain't gonna enjoy a date when she's already got some massive crush on some chick at work."

My heart hammers against my ribs. "She… likes someone at DYAD?" I ask, tongue rough against the roof of my mouth, the question _who?_ hanging precariously from its tip even though a part of me already feels it knows the answer.

"Apparently." Sarah gives me an odd look and shrugs, quickly changing the subject. I'm not sure whether I feel relieved or disappointed.

Twenty minutes soon become 30 and before long Sarah is huffing in irritation. She whips out her phone again and quickly types a message as she says to me, "I dunno about you, but I'm gettin' damn tired of waiting on this old coot."

I frown. It's not like Johanssen to be late and I wish that I still had my phone so I could call him. Sarah's phone immediately chirps and she nods.

"All right, Frenchie, let's get outta here." She throws several bills on the bar and stands up abruptly, already heading for the door by the time I finish my water and leave my own money. When I step outside, Sarah's striding toward an old pickup truck and I have to jog to catch up.

* * *

_7 p.m._

We stand outside a scuffed apartment door, paint chipped and cracked along its edges, while the faint chords of a song drift from the other side. The strings sound too light to be a guitar, but the melody is familiar. It's one of my favorites.

"What the hell?" Sarah scowls as she unlocks the door and swings it open. "Cos, please tell me you are not playing fucking _Hanson_ on that damn thing."

Cosima bounces up from a worn recliner, eyebrows in high arches, clutching a ukulele by its neck. "What?" She laughs uncomfortably and lays the instrument on the cushions of a nearby couch, its upholstery threadbare and faded. "Sarah, don't be… don't be ridiculous."

"Right," Sarah scoffs with a disgusted shake of her head. "Anyway, brought your girl. The other guy never showed." She slaps me hard between the shoulders and I stumble across the threshold. "I'm gonna go get Cal. Hope you know what you're doing, geek monkey. And nice meetin' you, Frenchie."

With that, she abruptly closes the door and I'm left alone with a flushed Cosima. A few seconds tick by and already a frisson is thrumming through me from being near her again. It's quiet and a bit awkward and I transfer my weight from one foot to the other, not knowing if I should break the silence first or...

Cosima finally claps her hands softly together, as if she's unsure what to do with them, before gesturing toward me. "So you… you showed up."

"I did."

She wears a genuine expression of relieved surprise that makes my ribs ache. "What changed your mind?"

"I don't…" I shake my head. "I don't even know," I answer honestly.

"Hey, I'll take it." Her lips stretch into a slow grin and it makes me inexplicably happy to see it. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be great," I say.

"Sure thing." She nods. "Make yourself at home."

As she walks to the kitchen, I take a moment to look around. It's a warm and lived-in space, if not a bit haphazardly decorated by the two very different women who occupy the apartment. But still, I can pick out Cosima amid the chaos. I feel her in the Da Vinci artwork and sacred geometry prints scattered amid posters of various punk rock bands that adorn the walls. The room even smells like Cosima, earthy and sweet, the aroma most likely emanating from the candles lit along the windowsill. But it doesn't quite mask the underlying scent of marijuana.

Cosima returns with two glasses of ice water.

"That's the thing that got me in this mess," she gestures to an end table where an old lamp sits, the dusty shade muting light into a faded yellow.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I was futzing around with the wires on the night of the first bounce and, like, damn near electrocuted myself."

I try to calculate the astronomical odds for Cosima to have been pushed out of the time loop at the exact right moment, and it makes my head hurt. Nor can I even begin to fathom the odds that Cosima—lovely, anomalous Cosima—can set time back on its proper course.

"So," I think back to Sarah's parting words, " _Do_ you know?" I ask as she hands me a drink.

"Do I know what?" Cosima sits on the couch, places her ukulele on a nearby stand, and invites me to join her.

"What you're doing."

She pauses as she lifts her glass to her lips. "Probably maybe not," she elongates each syllable as she shrugs, taking a sip and setting her drink on the coffee table. "But if it all goes to shit, I can just try again tomorrow." She tries to say it nonchalantly, but there's a certain tightness to her voice, a shadow in her eyes, that squeezes at my chest.

"Just how many days has it been, if you don't mind me asking?"

Cosima shifts in her seat and avoids my gaze before she softly says, "A while."

I let that information sink in. Just how long has this day been repeating, I wonder? And how many days have we sat together and talked just like this? Once? Twice? A dozen times? A hundred? Or none at all?

"But hopefully that'll all change soon," she says before I can give into my curiosity, "if all goes according to plan."

"What _is_ the plan?"

"Well," Cosima rolls her shoulders and makes eye contact again, "for the past few days, I've been trying to get to know Johanssen and a couple of detectives at the Toronto PD; to see if I can convince them that the time bounce is real and, hopefully, get their help to stop Leekie and Duncan. But, shockingly enough, some people have a hard time believing it."

She shoots me a lopsided half smile and I return it with a wry one of my own. "I can't imagine," I say. "So will they help?"

Cosima grimaces. "The cops, not so much. But I managed to persuade Johanssen today based on some of the freaky shit I learned about what he and his family do at their ranch." She shudders slightly and I raise an eyebrow. "Don't ask," she says. "You really don't want to know. Anyway, with both you and the cowboy onboard, maybe things will be different now."

"Have you," I hesitate, knowing she might not like my next question, "Have you tried talking to Leekie or to Duncan?"

"Why, no, actually. I haven't tried reasoning with the two cold-blooded murderers who created this nightmare in the first place," Cosima replies dryly, "but I'll definitely put it on my to-do list."

I lower my gaze and take a sip of my water, heat trickling up my neck.

Cosima sighs. "Delphine, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." She lays a warm hand on my knee and her light touch is enough to make a soft tremor slide up and down my leg.

"It's okay," I assure her. Without thinking, I rest my own hand on top of hers. Her skin is so smooth. I'm tempted to stroke it with my thumb. "I suppose it's difficult to be..."

"Stuck in an endless hamster wheel of time?"

"Yes."

"It has its downsides, sure." Cosima pulls her hand away and I instantly miss the weight of it. She leans back on the couch. "But being trapped in an existential nightmare actually has its perks too."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, like," she begins to tick off points on her fingers, "I know where all the traffic accidents are going to be so I can avoid them during my morning commute. I always get a free green tea latte at that cafe down the street from DYAD because I already know the answer to their ridiculous trivia question. I can slap Nealon upside the head if I wanted to, consequence free. And I've learned a hella lot of interesting things about people, which may or may not be useful as blackmail someday."

I can't help but laugh. Leave it to Cosima to see the good in everything. "That's definitely a positive way to look at things."

"Beats the alternative, that's for sure."

The alternative. How easy it would be, I think, to fall into negativity. "Have you really slapped Nealon?" I ask.

"No," Cosima admits with a small laugh. "But one time I did loosen all the bolts in his chair once on your behalf."

My eyebrows shoot up. " _My_ behalf?"

"Yeah, after you told me what a creepo he was to you when you first joined DYAD."

I feel… I don't know how I feel. Flattered maybe? And somewhat surprised by Cosima's revelation. Just _how much_ have I told her?

"Annnd I know I've probably been creeping you out today too."

"No no," I shake my head, "that's not…." She tilts her head at me, a _Don't shit me_ expression on her face. "I think creep might be too strong of a word. I'm just not used to someone knowing so much about me."

She nods slowly. "Yeah, I get that."

Silence falls between us again for several long beats. It's not entirely uncomfortable this time though, but not necessarily relaxed either.

"So." I give her a sideways glance. "Do you have a lot of dirt on me?"

"That Hanson thing's enough, don't you think?" She grins.

"Maybe." I laugh. "But at least I'm not the one playing their songs on a ukulele."

Cosima's cheeks turn scarlet and she coughs. "Touché _._ "

I hesitate slightly and then ask. "Would you… play it again?"

"Oh, uh…" She shrugs self-consciously. "Sure."

She reaches out to pick up the instrument and begins playing, alternating between finger picking a simple pattern on the strings and strumming a steady progression of chords. All the while, she hums the melody and, before long, I'm humming right along with her. She smiles at me and everything feels _so_ right and I finally knowdeep down that I made the right decision in choosing her.

The song ends much too quickly, but Cosima wordlessly continues to another one. My breath catches when I recognize it. _Tous les garçons…_ The notes flow gently around us and I can almost hear maman singing softly in the background. My heart swells. It's beautiful. _Cosima's_ beautiful. I watch her skilled hands and I shiver, imagining a phantom touch skimming across my skin. My eyes trace the outline of her lips, and a near overwhelming _need_ consumes me. To reach out and touch her. Taste her.

"Do you want to know the biggest downside to this whole thing?" Cosima asks after a few repetitions, breaking me from my trance. She catches my gaze while she continues to play. Her eyes are so _intense_ and I can barely nod, feeling fragile and exposed.

"The worst part is making a connection with someone…" She swallows hard and I watch the way her throat constricts. "Falling for them even... only to wake up every morning as strangers."

My heart stills in my chest while my stomach dips, like I'm nearing the top of a rollercoaster just about to fall over the crest.

"Delphine, I…"

A cell phone buzzes, startling us both. "Sorry," she sighs, sliding out her phone from her pants pocket. She turns away from me and I let out a long, shaky breath, ribs rattling to the erratic rhythm of my now pounding heartbeat.

""Niehaus," Cosima answers. "I understand. Of course. We'll be there shortly." She disconnects the phone and looks at me. I have trouble meeting her eyes. "That was Johanssen," she says.

Johanssen. Right. Being with Cosima… it made me forget all about the problem at hand. I shake my head to try to clear it. "Where is he?"

"DYAD. He wants us to meet him there." She licks her lips. "You ready?"

 _Not at all_ , I think. _How can anyone be ready for any of this?_ But I nod anyway and Cosima stands, relaxed and confident, holding out a steady hand, which I take without hesitation.

* * *

_7:45 p.m._

Cosima leads me out into the cold night and across the street to a small red moped. Stopping a few feet away, my hand falls from Cosima's grasp and I eye the scooter warily. I've never ridden one and I can already feel anxiety spiking through me.

"I know what you're thinking," Cosima says as she pulls out a matching helmet from a storage compartment under the seat. "But you've already ridden on this with me."

"Really?" I can't keep the disbelief from my voice.

"Yes, and you were perfectly fine. You just have to hold on tight."

 _Isn't that what I've already been doing_? I want to laugh. But before I can take the helmet, Cosima tenses up when she notices something behind me.

"On second thought," she says, pulling the helmet back and placing it in the moped, "it's a nice enough night for a walk, don't you think?"

"What…?"

Cosima grabs my hand and pulls me down the sidewalk.

"Is this part of the plan?" I ask.

"No, this is new," Cosima says, drawing me to her side. "Don't, like, freak out, but there's a black SUV back there. And I can't tell for sure if it's the same one that's been following you."

I swallow hard as my heart spikes in my chest. "What should we do?"

"Just try to be casual, and we'll see how they react."

I nod and after a few more steps on the concrete, Cosima laughs suddenly, as if I've just told her the funniest joke ever. She pulls down on my arm at the same time she leans up to whisper something in my ear. Her breath tickles, but she says nothing, and instead uses the opportunity to look behind us without breaking stride.

"Shit," she says. "They're following us."

She squeezes my hand and when we round the corner of the block, she takes off in a sprint. Even though my legs are longer, I have a hard time keeping up. She breaks right into a dark alleyway and presses us into a small alcove on the side of a building, her body flush against me in an attempt to hide us from view. Through the layers of our coats, I can feel the rise and fall of her shallow breaths, which mist in the chilled air. She's so close I catch a whiff of sweet earth and incense. It calms me even as my nerves continue to fray. Cosima peeks out to the side and then whips her head back, leaning in toward my chest. I wonder if she can hear how hard my heart is thundering.

My ears pick up the low hum of an engine and the crackle of asphalt under rubber just before a beam of light shines down the alley next to us. I hold my breath. It arcs left, then right. Cosima pushes into me even more and my hair catches painfully on the rough brick behind my head. Trembling, I snake my arms around Cosima and pull her even closer. She glances up at me, her eyes dark with fear and… something else. That certain something that I thought I saw at my office earlier today. That made heat flutter in my stomach and expand in my chest.

The light disappears and we both exhale. The sound of squealing tires makes my legs weak with relief, and I very well could collapse if not for Cosima holding me steady. She waits a few more seconds and then peeks out one more time. Satisfied that the coast is clear, her body relaxes and she steps back, taking my hand again.

"C'mon," she says, pulling me back toward the street. We double back to the moped and just when I think we might be safe, a black town car pulls up in front of us, windows tinted and ominous. Cosima drops my hand and steps in between me and the car as the passenger-side window rolls down to reveal…

"Ethan," I breathe out.

"Dr. Cormier, Ms. Niehaus," Ethan says. "I must ask you to step inside the vehicle."

"You can ask all you want, NutterButter," Cosima retorts. "It's not gonna happen."

"Please, Ms. Niehaus, I insist. Your safety depends on it." He reaches into his coat pocket and Cosima pushes me back, blocking my body with hers.

"There's no way you can shoot us both," she says defiantly.

"Shoot you?" His brows arch up. "My dear, I'm afraid you have it all wrong."

He lifts what appears to be his cell phone and presses the screen. Johanssen's voice fills the silence.

" _It's not me, Aldous, I swear to you. It's Cormier."_

I stiffen and Cosima glances back at me.

" _I find it difficult to believe that Delphine is the traitor selling us out to the feds."_

" _Well believe it. Why else would she have put her cell phone on that robot? Right now she's meeting with Cosima Niehaus, who was raving earlier about the accelerator and the time bounce…"_

Ethan stops the recording and Cosima curses under her breath.

"It seems you should have chosen your allies more wisely," he says. "Johanssen is not to be trusted."

"And _you_ are?" Cosima demands. "I know you and Leekie have been plotting to kill Delphine."

"I beg your pardon?" To his credit, Ethan looks genuinely flabbergasted. "I've done nothing of the sort."

"And the accelerator? Do you expect me to believe you weren't in on it with Leekie? Even though you planted the faulty isotope seal."

"I had to go along with that plan so as not to raise suspicions," Ethan says. "I know neither Johanssen nor Delphine could possibly be working for the Mounties because… because _I_ am their informant. And if you join me, I can explain everything."

Cosima scoffs, but I lay a hand on her shoulder and say her name gently, even while trying to calm my own racing heart.

"It's okay," I say to her before I turn my attention back to Ethan. "Where will you take us?"

"To meet with my contacts at the RCMP," he says. "You met them already this morning. Siobhan and Paul?"

I inhale sharply when the realization hits me. "So she's not your…"

"Niece? No, and I apologize that I couldn't be honest with you sooner. I realize you have no reason to trust me, but I can assure you that if I've found you, Leekie can too."

Cosima turns to me and lowers her voice. "Delphine, it could be a trap."

"I know," I whisper. "But we have to trust someone."

She shakes her head. "If you run now, I can distract him long enough for you to get away."

The thought of being separated from Cosima grips me with an icy fear. "No," I say firmly.

"Delphine…"

"Look, I don't care what you promised some version of me in the past. I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. If we do anything, we do it together."

She stares at me for a long time, her eyes dark and deep. I feel like I'm falling in them, going past some point of no return and being powerless to stop it. Cosima nods almost imperceptibly and slips her hand in mine, leading me to the rear of the car and opening the door. She lets me slide in first and follows after me, not releasing my hand.

"You won't regret this," Ethan says, twisting himself to face the steering wheel and pulling away from the curb.

I lace my fingers through Cosima's and give them a slight squeeze, settling both of our hands on my lap. She looks down at them for a moment, before she addresses Ethan. "You said you could explain things. Then explain."

"Six months ago, the Mounties asked me to help them with their investigation of Aldous."

"Why are they investigating Aldous?" I ask.

"There's been chatter among various international sources that Aldous has been planning to sell the accelerator technology to the highest bidder on the black market, whoever that may be. We thought he was acting unilaterally, but after today's meeting with Marion Bowles..."

I shake my head, not believing what I was hearing. "That's… that's ridiculous. Aldous would never do that."

"Wouldn't he?" Ethan's eyes meet mine through the rear view mirror. "Why else would he be so eager to fire the accelerator against government orders?" His gaze flicks toward Cosima. "And you, Ms. Niehaus, who are you working for exactly?"

"Me?" Cosima's voice lilts up. "No one."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so," she bites back. I slide my thumb along the dips of her knuckles and I can sense her try to relax. "Look, I don't know anything about black markets or informants or anything like that. All I know is that the accelerator is a failure and I'll be damned if I have to live this day one more-"

The sound of breaking glass and crumpled metal cuts off Cosima's voice. And the last thing I feel is her hand squeezing mine as my head whips to the side and slams against the window.

* * *

_2:15 a.m._

The sharp stench of ammonia shocks me back to consciousness. Even with a mask of perfume, it burns my sinuses and I jerk my head away, groaning from the ache that radiates from my neck and down the muscles of my back. Head throbbing, I crack open my eyes to see a nondescript man in a dark suit standing next to me.

He's holding a small vial of smelling salts in his gloved hand and says nothing as he walks over to Cosima, who's slumped in a chair to my right. My stomach drops when I see her immobilized, but the man waves the salts under nose and she jerks awake with a pained moan. I slowly glance around and instantly recognize my surroundings: Leekie's office.

Next to Cosima sits Ethan, who is thankfully awake, but has blood trickling down the side of his face from a gash on his forehead. _The accident._ Someone rammed into our car. I try to move, but I'm handcuffed to my chair; so too are Ethan and Cosima. The metal is so tight; I've lost all feeling in my hands.

"Welcome," a smooth voice says behind us. _Leekie._ "I'm so very pleased that you three could join us."

I crane my neck around to watch him approach.

"Aldous, what's going on?" I manage to say even though my mouth is so dry that my tongue sticks to my palate.

"Why, we're about to witness history in the making." He smiles. "I knew you and Ethan would be bereft to miss it after you both worked so long and so hard on the project. So I took the liberty of sending Mr. Rosen here," he gestures to the grim-faced man, "to invite you back to DYAD."

"I don't appreciate concussions with my invitations, thanks," Cosima spits out. "Nor do I like these," she lifts her cuffed hands, "unless I've had dinner and drinks first."

"Forgive my manners." He nods at Rosen before taking a seat behind his desk. "Daniel, please see to it that our guests are made more comfortable."

Rosen inclines his head and begins unlocking our shackles. Wincing, I rub the indentation on my skin, attempting to coax some feeling back into my palm and fingers.

"Aldous." I try to wet my lips. "The accelerator… it doesn't work."

Amused, he leans back in his chair, resting an elbow on the armrest and framing the side of his face between his thumb and forefinger. "And what makes you believe that, Delphine? Because Ms. Niehaus here said so?"

Cosima bristles beside me. "Not just because I said so. I _know_ so. The time bounce is real."

Leekie cocks his head toward Cosima. "Well, you've certainly convinced Delphine and Henrik, Ms. Niehaus. That is quite impressive."

"Where is Johanssen?" The quiet question comes from Duncan, his voice feeble. The blood on his face glistens in the dim lighting.

"Dr. Johanssen suffered from a fatal heart attack in his office earlier this evening," Leekie answers and my blood freezes. "Quite sudden and unexpected."

I'm not quite sure what fills me with more dread: the news of Johanssen's death or the fact that Leekie sounds like he's merely recounting the weather forecast

"You son of a bitch," Cosima grits out and Rosen takes a menacing step toward her.

"Now, Ms. Niehaus." Leekie raises a hand. "Tragedies occur daily without rhyme or reason. I do apologize for your loss. I heard you recently became close."

"What do you want with us?" I ask before Cosma can say anything she might regret.

"Two things," he says, holding up a pair of fingers. "First, I want to know which one of you is working with the Mounties." He looks pointedly at Cosima, who glares back at him.

No one speaks and Leekie sighs. "I was afraid you wouldn't be forthcoming." He nods at Rosen. "So perhaps we could persuade you to speak."

Rosen lifts his jacket to reveal a glock and a stun gun clipped to his belt. My heart jolts up into my throat as he pulls off the taser and activates it, a shimmering bolt of electricity arcing between its metal prongs. He grabs Cosima's dreads and yanks her head backward, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from her.

Just as he's about to shock her, I yell out at the same time Ethan says, "Stop!"

Leekie holds up a hand and Rosen pauses.

"It's me, Aldous," Ethan confesses. "They aren't involved."

Leekie gives him a satisfied smile before his eyes shift to Rosen, who releases Cosima suddenly and rams the taser into the crook of Ethan's neck. His eyes roll back and his body convulses. Beyond horrified, I want to look away, but I can't.

"Stop it!" Cosima shouts. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Leekie again raises a hand and Rosen retracts the weapon. Duncan collapses onto the ground, his muscles still spasming. I want to help, to rush to his side. It's what I should do. But I don't. I feel like all my joints have rusted into place and I can't move. Cosima, though… she does what I can't bring myself to do. Sliding from her chair, she kneels next to Duncan and tentatively lays her hands on his shoulder.

"Now then." Leekie stands and claps his hands together. "With that taken care of, it's time we move on to number two." Rosen unholsters his firearm and hands it to Leekie, who takes it with practiced ease and points it at Cosima and me. "If you ladies would kindly join me."

Cosima glances at me. There's anger in her eyes, but also flecks of fear. I imagine the same emotions are mirrored in my own.

"Aldous." I somehow find my voice again, hating how it shakes, and raise my hands. "That isn't necessary. We'll cooperate. Won't we, Cosima?"

I will her to play along and I can see the hinge of her jaw tightening. "Of course," she says, getting to her feet and mirroring my stance.

"Excellent." But he doesn't lower the weapon. His aim remains unwavering. "After you."

"Where are we going?" I ask as we leave his office. Chest clenching, I look back once more at Ethan, who lies prone as Rosen stands over him.

Aldous presses the barrel of the gun against my spine. "I think you already know, Dr. Cormier," he says jovially.

 _Yes_ , I think. _Of course I do._ Walking through the darkened halls of DYAD is unnerving, a feeling that only intensifies when we cross over from the glass and marble of the modern building into the plain brick of the old wing. It takes only a few more minutes to reach the accelerator room where the air is already thick and ionized. All the control panels are lit up and the hum of the machinery vibrates through me.

"We're about 45 minutes from go," Leekie says. "Dr. Cormier, if you could finish the final diagnostics, I would be most appreciative."

"Are you hard of hearing or something or just willfully ignorant?" Cosima whirls on him. "The accelerator doesn't work. We're all trapped in the time loop because of you!"

"I've made a few tweaks to the system throughout the day," Leekie responds. "And my simulations would disagree with you, Ms. Niehaus."

Cosima's entire body tenses, as does mine. Her eyes snap toward mine and I can tell we're both wondering the same thing: had Leekie always made those alterations or would his changes actually make a difference?

"You know, I never pegged you as a greedy bastard." Cosima shakes her head, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Greedy?"

"Yeah, we know all about your plans for the black market."

Leekie chuckles. "Money has nothing to do with it. This is about science _._ About the _future._ The rest is inconsequential."

"Inconsequential?" Cosima's voice begins to rise. "You're affecting the lives of every person around the world. You murdered Johanssen. Attacked Duncan. Plotted to kill Delphine. Those are hardly inconsequential!"

"I did no such things," Leekie says calmly. "But even if I did, they would have been _necessary_ evils."

"There's nothing necessary about them!"

"On the contrary, Ms. Niehaus. Someone was gearing to betray DYAD, and that threat needed to be neutralized. Not only that, the project needed a martyr… and scapegoats, you see."

"To what? Deflect attention away from the fact that you're illegally firing the accelerator against government orders?"

" _When_ the accelerator is successful, even our friends in the government will change their tune. And what better way would there be to kill all those birds with one stone than to eliminate someone and place the blame on the others?" He smiles at me, but no emotion reaches his eyes.

It feels like all the air has been squeezed from my lungs and all the blood has rushed from my head only to pool at my feet, leaving me dizzy.

"Aldous," I whisper. "I don't understand."

He cants his head to the side, pity stretching across his face. "My dear, you of all people should know that sometimes we must do what's wrong to do what's right. In my shoes, you would have done the same thing."

I shake my head. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" Leekie quirks up one eyebrow. "You're ambitious, Delphine. It's what I've always liked about you. And you've done a great number of things to be where you are now, including readily agreeing to fire the accelerator. I think you'll find that we're not so very different, you and I. Now," he cocks the gun at me, "if you please, Dr. Cormier. The diagnostics."

But I stand my ground.

I've made some regrettable choices in the past. Even I can admit that much. But I won't make the same mistakes now.

"No," I say.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's too dangerous." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Cosima give me a small half smile and it bolsters me. "I won't do it."

Leekie appraises me for several long moments and I try to channel maman and her courage. I lift my chin defiantly, daring him to make a move. And for one sliver of a second, it almost seems like a shadow of pride flashes across his face before his eyes harden.

"Then you leave me no choice." He takes aim.

_He wouldn't..._

The gunshot is deafening. My body jerks and all of my muscles go rigid. I shut my eyes. Wait for the inevitable pain. But none comes.

I gasp when I open my eyes to see Leekie's outstretched arm pointing not at me, but at Cosima. She stands there with her eyes wide, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, hand covering a spot on her abdomen right underneath her ribcage.

"Cosima?" I ask, but I can barely hear myself, not with the way everything sounds muffled like I'm deep underwater.

She turns to me and pulls her hand away. It's covered in slick crimson. She looks at it, fascinated, as if she's never seen such a thing in her life. And then she crumples to the ground. I'm not even sure if I cry out or not, I'm in motion long before my mind can even catch up.

Kneeling next to her, I roll her onto her back and push my hand against the wound as hard as I can. Blood seeps out hot and thick through my fingers. Her eyes are glazed with fear, shifting in and out of focus, as she fumbles for my lapel and weakly pulls me closer.

"It's you," she whispers and my heart seizes. "The one I…" She coughs with a sickening gurgle.

"Don't… don't try to speak," I say frantically. "It's going to be okay."

She just shakes her head and repeats, "It's you."

And then she's gone.

And I can't breathe.

"Cosima?" I whisper, giving her shoulders a futile shake. Her eyes, which had been so full of life and fire just moments before, now stare at me blankly.

I go completely numb.

I barely register the clank of footsteps on metal or the presence towering over me. "Dr. Cormier." I can feel that Leekie has the gun trained on me, and I don't even care. "I won't ask a third time."

When I look up at him, I don't recognize him at all. The lines on his face seem deeper, harsher. He doesn't even spare Cosima a single glance. I want to rage at him. _Should_ rage at him. But I feel nothing. A massive void lies in the center of my chest.

My body switches to autopilot, letting the logical ice queen take control.

There's only one way to save Cosima now.

I rise to my feet and turn toward the accelerator. I begin a systems rundown. Prethrust Motion Accelerator: Check. Main Thrust Gas Pressure: Check. Gas Temp Preheat: Check. Particle Sensor: Check. Activator Modules: Check.

The entire time, all I can think about is Cosima. All I can see and hear is Cosima.

_It's you._

Two simple words.

_It's you._

And they echo through me, spurring me on, igniting a flame within me.

I _have_ to save her.

No matter what.

By the time I'm close to finishing, Rosen has joined us. Ethan is nowhere in sight and neither is Cosima's body. He's no longer wearing his suit jacket and spots of blood are splattered across his white oxford. Both his gun and his taser are again clipped to his belt. His arms are crossed and he closely tracks my every move as I set the final firing timer and walk around the accelerator.

The countdown hits the five minute mark and I move to stand next to Rosen and Leekie.

_Four minutes._

Leekie tells me that I've chosen the right path. I ignore him, the heat in my stomach gradually rising.

_Three minutes._

Cosima begins to speak to me. _The night of the first bounce, I got my ass hella fried on some loose lamp wires…_ And I can feel anger burning in my chest.

_Two minutes._

I fix my gaze on the taser hanging from Rosen's hip. _Don't think, just do-_ and now it's maman's voice echoing through my head as my hair begins to stand on end from the energy in the air, rapidly increasing in intensity while the accelerator's turret begins to glow brightly.

_One minute._

Letting my fury possess me like a demon, I lunge toward Rosen. I ram my elbow as sharply as I can into his solar plexus. Stomp on his instep. Knee him in the groin. It's all a blur and it takes a distracted Leekie horribly by surprise. His delayed reaction gives me enough time to relieve Rosen of both of his weapons. I aim the gun at Leekie and charge the taser at the same time. He freezes and the temptation to shoot him between the eyes is so strong I nearly succumb to it. But the bright red timer behind him grabs my attention. 10 seconds left…

9…

8…

7…

6...

Leekie tries to move and I squeeze the trigger. The recoil sends my arm flailing, but the bullet still finds its mark, evoking a sharp cry as it embeds itself deep in his shoulder.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

A blinding light flashes through the room and it's the last thing I see as I jam the stun gun into my leg. Pain rips through me. And then everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yikes. It's been a while since I last updated and I can only apologize. If you're still following this story, thank you for being so patient! We've only got two more chapters to go plus an epilogue. We'll make it to the end yet! As always, a huge round of thanks to [tatarrific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific) and [twig-height](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twig_height/pseuds/twig_height) for beta reading the chapter. It's always a pleasure to work with such talented writers! And speaking of writers, I've gotta plug [Going Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3322514/chapters/7261322), a Cophine fanfic collaboration by several authors (known as [OBFrankenfics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFrankenfics/pseuds/OBFrankenfics)) that I'm honored to be a part of. If you haven't read it already, please do check it out! :)


	13. Day X - Beginning

Cosima stared blankly at the blurry cracks that snaked across her ceiling, one hand resting just below her ribs. She was _alive_. Breathing in and out in shallow spurts. Heart beating wildly in her ears. All she could see was the icy determination in Leekie's steel blue eyes. All she could hear was the deafening bang as he pulled the trigger, followed by Delphine's anguished cry. Cosima absentmindedly traced the flesh that Leekie's bullet had punctured. Remembered how the wound had been painless at first, but then morphed into a searing pain that Cosima doubted she would ever forget.

Lifting her hand, Cosima trailed her eyes over fingers that had been slick with her own blood. She flicked the tip of her tongue along the dry ridges of her palate, recalling the sharp tang of copper that had gushed into her mouth after she had collapsed to the ground. She had felt strangely calm in that moment, even as life continued to flow out of her. And Delphine's panicked expression had been the last thing Cosima had seen before she…

_Died._

She actually died.

And it was…

Nothing like Cosima had expected. Darkness had overtaken her, but a split-second later, her eyes snapped open and she was back in her bedroom with a mouthful of sock, just like she had for the past God knows how many days. Cosima had lost track.

Anger began to simmer within her. She thought she had everything under control. Even allowed herself to hope that maybe, just maybe, she could stop the time bounce. But no. Despite all of her planning, it all went to shit. _Again._ She was still stuck in the hamster wheel, no closer to solving _anything._

"The time is 6:35. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Lazy girl. Please wake-"

Cosima shot up and smacked Newton. The robot alarm flew through the air and crunched against the wall, splintering apart as it fell to the floor. She exhaled harshly and covered her face with her stinging hand, despair clawing at her chest. She felt like crying, but no tears would come. Was this it? Was this how her life would be from now on?

A knock sounded on her door.

"Cos?" Sarah's voice drifted past the wood. "You okay in there?"

"I'm fine," Cosima answered, her voice so thick it stuck in her throat.

"You sure? It sounded like…"

"Yeah, I just bumped into something." She glanced down at Newton, in pieces on the hardwood, regret slowly replacing frustration.

"Well keep it down, yeah? Some of us are tryin' to get some rest here."

Cosima didn't reply and waited until she heard Sarah padding back to her room before she put on her glasses, got out of bed, and picked up what was left of Newton.

"Sorry little guy," she said to the robot, placing what was left of him back on her nightstand. "At least one of us will feel better tomorrow."

Heart heavy, Cosima entered her bathroom and ran the faucet. She cupped her hands under the cold water and splashed it on her heated face. Bracing her hands on the cool edges of the porcelain sink, Cosima took in as much air as her lungs could hold and then pushed it back out. Tried to focus on the hiss of the water and the way it gurgled down the drain. She caught her reflection in the mirror, taking in the smudged liner underneath her eyes and her sallow skin.

_Pull yourself together, Niehaus._

She shook her head and turned off the water just as she heard another knock against her door. Cosima sighed.

"Sarah I said I was fine," she called out, drying her face with a towel.

No response. Cosima moved to the tub when the knock came again. Louder. More insistent. She let out an irritated growl and stomped back to her bedroom.

"Dammit, Sarah," Cosima said as she yanked open the door. "I told you I was…" The rest of her sentence evaporated in a gasp.

Just beyond the threshold stood Delphine.

As lovely as ever.

Gone were the black tapered slacks, white blouse, and knee-high boots that Cosima had grown used to seeing Delphine wear every day. Instead, Delphine was dressed casually in faded jeans, sneakers and a snug, black t-shirt. Her hair, which she normally pinned up, now hung down to her shoulders in messy waves.

Cosima was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. Or she was dreaming. Or she was going insane. Or… she was still dead. Was this the afterlife? Every muscle in Cosima's body turned rigid as Delphine's hazel eyes traveled down her body, pausing at the spot where Cosima had been shot before returning upward to lock gazes.

"Delphine. How…?"

She was silenced by Delphine's mouth on hers, palms cradling her jaw, delicate fingers splaying across her neck. Cosima inhaled sharply and grasped Delphine's elbows. If she was dead, then this was definitely heaven, Cosima thought as she lost herself to the warmth of Delphine's touch, the sweetness of her soft lips, the heady scent of the lavender soap on her skin.

"You're here," Delphine whispered in between kisses bordering on frantic. "You're alive."

Sliding her hands down from Cosima's face, Delphine encircled Cosima in a tight embrace, lifting her up and into her just as Cosima's own arms wrapped around Delphine's shoulders.

"Delphine," Cosima whimpered against insistent lips, heart pounding. "How is this possible?" But Delphine only deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. They breathed each other in, need intensifying, until...

"Holy shite!"

They broke apart, winded, and turned to face a slack-jawed Sarah in her usual Clash t-shirt. Unlike previous mornings, she wore a pair of black sweatpants. Behind her was a still half-naked Cal in boxers, eyebrows raised in high arches on his handsome face.

"Uh, hey Sarah, Cal." Cosima self-consciously wiped her mouth with the back of one hand while gesturing awkwardly toward her visitor. "This is, um, Delphine."

"When you said you knew Cos, you really weren't kidding, eh blondie?" Lifting one brow, Sarah half-grinned at Delphine. "Bit early for a booty call though."

"Hello again," a flushed Delphine nodded at Sarah, too embarrassed to respond to her quip, and gave Cal a small wave. "Bonjour."

"Morning." Cal smiled at her. "So." He clapped his hands together when no one spoke for several long moments. "You guys want some eggs?"

Cosima lifted one finger while grasping Delphine's hand. "Actually, hold that thought, will you? We'll be right back."

She pulled Delphine into her bedroom and shut the door behind them. Fingers still intertwined, Cosima took in the surreal sight of Delphine Cormier standing in front of her, biting the corner of her bottom lip as she watched Cosima.

"I can't believe you're here," Cosima said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you… is this real?"

Delphine lifted Cosima's hand to her lips, brushing a kiss atop her knuckles. "Does this feel real?"

"Feels like a dream, actually," Cosima murmured, skin tingling from the contact. "How is this even possible?"

"I shocked myself."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"After you…" Delphine shook her head. "I finished the prep for the accelerator. And before the firing, I took Rosen's taser, and…"

"You took it? Like forcibly?"

Delphine nodded. "Yes."

"Dude, that's so hot." Cosima's grin was so wide her cheeks began to ache. "How did you know it would work?"

Shrugging up one shoulder, Delphine stepped into Cosima's personal space. "I didn't."

"So you just guessed?" Cosima laughed. "I mean, the odds are…"

"I know." Delphine rested her hands on Cosima's waist and caressed her cheek with her own. "Maybe it was meant to be."

"Maybe." Cosima raised herself up on her toes and nuzzled the tip of Delphine's nose, still in disbelief. "So what now?"

"Well." Delphine gave her a quick peck on the mouth. "I believe we were offered breakfast and I'm famished."

"Rushed over here to see me, did you?"

"Oui." Delphine smiled. "Though I probably should have taken my time." She leaned toward Cosima and sniffed with exaggeration. "You smell like stale beer."

"Well, excuse me for not dolling myself up before 7 a.m."

"You're excused." Delphine winked. "I'll wait for you outside."

With that, Delphine released Cosima and left her alone in her room. Cosima could only stare after the departing blonde, her earlier despair forgotten and replaced by a giddiness that made her feel weightless. She brushed her teeth, showered, and dressed as quickly as possible, not wanting to miss another moment with Delphine.

When she finished, she found Delphine sitting at the kitchen counter with Cal and Sarah, both now fully-clothed, a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of her. Cal offered Cosima a similar plate, which she accepted gratefully as she sat next to Delphine. She glanced at Cosima, who reached out and rested her hand on Delphine's knee, giving it a light squeeze. They finished their meal amid companionable conversation, even from Sarah, to Cosima's great surprise. It was a little past 8 o'clock by the time Sarah and Cal left for the day, with Sarah giving Cosima an exaggerated wink before she shut the front door.

"You didn't want to tell them about the time bounce?" Delphine asked as Cosima joined her on the couch.

"Not really." Cosima curled a leg underneath her and fidgeted with the lacy hem of her maroon sweater. "I've spent so much time explaining it to so many different people, I think I just needed a break."

"Understandable."

Leaning an elbow atop the couch cushions, Delphine angled her body toward Cosima, who didn't add that with Delphine there, she had wanted Cal and Sarah out of the apartment as soon as possible, for… reasons. Important, saving-the-world-type reasons that had nothing whatsoever to do with how she couldn't stop thinking about the softness of Delphine's lips or how badly she wanted to melt into them again.

"I've been wondering," Cosima said, nerves fluttering in her stomach now that they were finally alone. "How much do you remember exactly? Just the last day or…"

"Everything." Cosima's breath hitched as Delphine interlaced their fingers and ran the pad of her thumb along the creases of her palm. "I remember everything."

Cosima's mind flashed to their evening in Cal's cabin and her heart stuttered out of beat. "That's, uh, that's good."

"Oui," Delphine hummed in response. "There were... things I didn't want to forget." A faint blush spread across Delphine's cheeks and Cosima felt giddy knowing that they probably were recalling the _exact_ same memory. Delphine cleared her throat and broke eye contact. "It's, um, it's getting late."

Cosima very reluctantly glanced at the clock on the cable box. "Yeah. Right about now Nealon's probably out for blood. Mine, mostly."

"Then we should get going."

"We should."

They locked gazes again and neither of them moved. Cosima was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything besides the way Delphine's eyes kept flickering down to her lips.

"We could also just stay here for the morning and iron out a new plan," Cosima suggested, "now that we know Duncan is on our side. If you wanted, that is."

"We could." Delphine nodded solemnly. "But there is something I'd like to do first."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Delphine leaned forward and kissed Cosima for a second time that morning. Gentler. Softer. Relaxed and slow in a way that left Cosima lightheaded.

"I'm sorry," Delphine said, pulling fractionally away.

"What?" Cosima managed to ask to despite her euphoria. "Why?"

"I just... I can't stop kissing you."

Cosima chased after Delphine's mouth. "Then don't."

She crushed their lips together, again and again, until Cosima suddenly found herself on top of Delphine, their bodies flush against each other. Every inch of Cosima buzzed from desire that pooled deep within her and throbbed in time to the pulsating rhythm of her blood. Delphine slid a thigh between her legs and Cosima couldn't stop herself from pressing against Delphine's heat and rolling her hips. They both gasped from the current of pleasure that small bit of friction elicited.

Cosima felt Delphine moan her name along her jaw, shivered when Delphine captured her lobe between her teeth. "I want you." Delphine's breath tickled hot against her ear.

Raising her head slightly, Cosima gazed into Delphine's eyes, losing herself in golden green and brown. She lifted a hand and tenderly cupped Delphine's cheek.

"Then have me," Cosima whispered. _I'm yours._

It was nothing like the first night they made love, when they had been frenzied and desperate. Now, there was no need to rush. Unhurried, Cosima eventually led Delphine back to her room, where they undressed each other and, amid rustling sheets, languidly explored each new expanse of skin, each dip and curve. Delphine trailed her lips down Cosima's chest, pausing only long enough to place a lingering kiss against the spot, just below her rib cage, where Leekie's bullet had torn her life away, and Cosima felt her heart swell in response.

Delphine savored Cosima, letting silky sweetness spread across her tongue and roll in her mouth. Cosima branded every sensation into her memory: the electrifying stroke of Delphine's fingers inside her, the soft brush of curls against her trembling thighs, the wild snap of her body as she climaxed. Cosima wasted no time in lavishing Delphine with the same meticulous attention, reveling in the arch of Delphine's spine when she grazed a nipple with her teeth, the rake of nails down her back, the clench of quivering velvet around her fingers, the high-pitched cries of ecstasy.

Even as they descended from their first high, they began anew, losing control over and over again until they no longer had any sense of time.

 

***

 

Cosima drifted awake with Delphine in her arms, pressed along her side, head resting on her shoulder. She felt Delphine's warm breaths skimming the surface of her chest, deep and even, and her lips stretched into a wide smile. The morning hadn't been some hazy, desperation-induced dream. It had been _real._ Cosima kissed the skin between Delphine's brows and Delphine stirred, hazel eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry," Cosima rasped softly.

Delphine blinked once, twice, slowly focusing on Cosima, face brightening as she began to realize where she was. Without preamble, she inched forward and sweetly brought their lips together. Cosima's hands slid up the smooth muscles of Delphine's back to tangle in silky golden curls.

"You're still here," Delphine murmured, running her fingers down the curve of Cosima's cheek. "I was afraid you wouldn't be."

"That's my line." Cosima closed her eyes at the touch. "I'm still, like, half-terrified that I'll wake up again and you'll be gone."

"It seems that you're stuck with me now," Delphine said, leaning in for another kiss just as Cosima's heart twinged.

"Is it wrong that makes me kind of sad?" Cosima asked when their lips parted and she opened her eyes once more.

"Is my company that horrible?" Delphine pulled away with a smile.

"No, no! Nothing like that. It's just, as much as I've wished for you to remember, I never wanted _this_ for you."

"This?"

"To be stuck in the hamster wheel," Cosima clarified.

Delphine propped herself up on an elbow. "Cosima, I chose this. Chose you. I don't care how long it might take to get out, as long as we're together."

Cosima felt her eyes prick and she swallowed hard against the thickness in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Delphine said, eyes gentle and concerned. "Was that too much?"

Shaking her head, Cosima gazed up at Delphine, affection unfurling in her chest and spreading throughout her body. "How did I get so lucky?"

Delphine tilted her head to the side. "You've been stuck in a time bounce. Some might say you're not lucky at all."

Cosima laughed as she swiped at a few tears that had escaped. "That's true too."

Delphine lay back down and tugged at Cosima until she settled on top of her. Cosima sighed as she slid her hands beneath Delphine's shoulders and rested her head just above Delphine's breast, listening to the steady, reassuring thump of her heart. This was how they were meant to be, Cosima thought, slotted together perfectly as one.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this, since our first time?" Cosima asked, smiling when she felt Delphine place light kisses along her hairline.

"It's been awhile since then," Delphine observed, tracing up and down Cosima's spine and around the blades of her shoulders with her fingertips. "Were you never tempted to try again?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I was. That next day, I couldn't wait to see you. I thought… hoped… that maybe you'd remember. Which was so stupid. I mean, I know better but…"

"It's _not_ stupid."

The corners of Cosima's mouth curled up and she brushed her lips against Delphine's chest. "When I saw you that next day, and you walked right by me…" She exhaled, recalling the way her heart had squeezed so hard she could barely stand it. "I figured it'd be better for my sanity if I didn't pursue anything until I stopped the bounce."

"Hey." Delphine placed her fingers beneath Cosima's chin and gently guided her face up. "I might not have known up here." She reached up and tapped her temple, mimicking Cosima's gesture from the previous day. "But I felt you." She touched the center of her chest. "Right here."

Cosima had no words, too overcome with emotion. Instead, she let her body respond, surging forward until their mouths collided and she felt Delphine's legs wrap tightly around her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long delay (again). I had to split this chapter into two, so please expect the second half in the next week. After that, we have only one chapter left plus the epilogue! Can you believe it? Ideally, I'd like to finish this story before OB S3 starts. But we'll see. Here's hoping. As always, a big thank you to **twig-height** , **tatarrific** , and **cementmixer** for beta reading!


	14. Day X - End

"We need to stop," Delphine panted, collapsing back into the sheets, "or we'll never get out of this bed."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cosima grinned against Delphine's shoulder, nipping at damp, salty skin before lying down on her side. She was spent and exhilarated all at the same time, every inch of her still buzzing yet completely sated from their morning activities.

"It's not," Delphine said, lolling her head toward Cosima, a lazy smile on her face. "But we need to eat again at some point."

"Food is overrated, especially when you're in a time bounce," Cosima pointed out as she draped an arm across Delphine's waist and lightly grasped the jut of her hip.

"That may very well be, but we'll need our strength if we're ever going to stop the bounce, non?"

"Dr. Cormier, are you saying you don't fancy having sex with me day in and day out times infinity?" Cosima waggled her eyebrows and Delphine playfully smacked her chest with the back of her hand.

"You don't think you'd tire of it?" Delphine turned her attention to the cracks in the ceiling. "Tire of me?"

Their heads lay inches apart on the pillows and Cosima's eyes caressed every detail of Delphine's profile, filing away in her memory banks the nearly invisible fuzz on her cheek, the adorable freckle on the tip of her nose.

"Never," Cosima said with quiet conviction, reaching up to tilt Delphine's face back to the side so she could gaze into golden green that still reminded her of the sun.

Cheeks tinged pink, Delphine lifted an eyebrow in an attempt to hide her flattery. "You say that now."

"I'll say that always." Cosima moved in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a loud gurgle from her stomach.

"What was that about food being overrated?" Delphine smirked.

"To be fair, I did burn some unexpected calories this morning." Cosima leaned back and searched for her glasses, which she had thrown haphazardly on her nightstand next to what remained of Newton.

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"Hey, you said it." Cosima's tongue poked out between her teeth as she settled her frames on her face. "I'm gonna go find us some grub."

Cosima briefly considered making lunch in the nude, but she would never hear the end of it if Sarah came home out of the blue, which she was wont to do on occasion. She quickly slipped back into her underwear and pulled on an old Berkley t-shirt fished out from her dresser. All the while, she could feel Delphine's affectionate gaze following her every movement.

Before she left, Cosima leaned down to give Delphine one more kiss, which Delphine tried to deepen, causing Cosima to chuckle. "You keep doing that and we're never going to eat."

"D'accord," Delphine said. "Vas-y. I'll join you soon."

"Take your time."

Cosima padded to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge and the cabinets, gathering a three packs of instant ramen, scallions, snap peas, a couple of eggs and two slices of American cheese. She had just set a saucepan filled with water to boil on the stove when Delphine emerged from her bedroom in the black shirt she had worn to the apartment and the lacy panties that Cosima had peeled off with her teeth. She carried Cosima's broken alarm in her hands and gently placed the pieces on the kitchen counter.

"What happened to Newton?" Delphine asked as she settled on a stool.

Cosima winced. "I… might have gotten a little frustrated this morning."

A sympathetic expression crossed Delphine's face. "Do you have any glue or tools I could use?"

"You don't have to do that, Delphine." Cosima shook her head. "He'll be back to normal tomorrow anyway."

"I know." Delphine smiled. "But I want to."

Cosima's chest warmed and she nodded, going back to her room quickly to fetch some crazy glue and the specialized, micro-tool set that her father had gifted to her in high school. She handed them to Delphine, who set to work on fixing Newton while Cosima continued to prepare their meal.

"I didn't know you were into robotics too," Cosima said as she sliced the scallions.

"Not really." Delphine shrugged as she arranged the pieces on the counter. "But I had some time to study him yesterday in my office."

"While you were deciding whether or not to trust me?"

"Yes." Delphine gave her a brief sidelong glance before returning her attention to the robot. "What are you making, by the way?"

"My special ramen," Cosima answered, immersing the dried noodles into the boiling water and breaking them up with a wooden spoon.

"Special? You mean, with the… cheese?"

"But of course, mademoiselle." Cosima winked at her. "That _is_ what makes it special."

Delphine hummed noncommittally as she bent over Newton and tightened screws that were knocked loose in his accident.

"I know you think it's _appalling_ or whatever." Cosima said, mimicking a French accent and regarding Delphine out of the corner of her eye. "But if you trusted me enough to believe that time was repeating, I was hoping you'd be willing to go out on a limb for this too."

"That might be asking _too_ much now," Delphine said, her attention focused on meticulously gluing the broken pieces and reattaching them.

"Really?" Cosima turned to face Delphine, brow furrowed, waving the spoon. "'Cause I can totally make you something else."

"I'm just teasing you, Cosima," Delphine chuckled. "I'll be more than happy to try anything you offer."

"Anything?" Cosima half-grinned.

"Anything within reason," Delphine clarified as she set Newton to the side to allow the glue to dry.

"Okay." Cosima cracked the eggs into the soup and covered them with the hot noodles to poach. After about a minute, she carefully transferred the soup into two bowls, laid strips of cheese on top, and sprinkled the scallions as a garnish. Carrying the bowls to the counter, she set one in front of Delphine along with a pair of chopsticks and a wonton spoon and then sat down with her own bowl. She waited for Delphine to try a bite before digging into hers. With only slight hesitation, Delphine pinched some noodles between the wooden sticks and ever so politely placed them in her mouth.

"This is…" Delphine started after she swallowed.

"Yeah?"

"Actually quite delicious." Her eyebrows crept up and she eagerly took another bite.

"Try not to sound too shocked or anything."

"I'm sorry." Delphine covered her full mouth with her hand. "It's just the ingredients sounded so strange when you first mentioned the dish."

"Yeah, I could see that. But strange things can be surprisingly pleasant sometimes."

"Yes." Delphine smiled gently. "They can."

Their meal continued in silence broken only by the soft slurps of the savory noodles and broth. It was peaceful. Normal. And within the span of several heartbeats, Cosima imagined that it was just an ordinary day, that they were playing hooky from work, that when Cosima took Delphine to bed again that night they would wake up the next morning in each other's arms. And then she remembered reality, everything she had been ignoring since Delphine had appeared on the other side of her bedroom door, and she frowned into her bowl.

"Something wrong?" Delphine's voice cut through Cosima's musings.

"Yeah, sorry." Cosima waved it off with a flick of her wrist. "I was just spacing out."

"You sure?" Delphine laid a hand on Cosima's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You looked like you were deep in thought."

Cosima idly pushed around the food with her chopsticks. "I guess, for a second there, I forgot all about the bounce, you know? But as nice as today has been..."

"We have to get back to business."

"Yeah."

"Is that so bad?"

"Not bad at all." Cosima shrugged. "If you disregard the fact that someone seems to get killed every time I try to stop the accelerator."

"Cosima…"

"What can you do, right?" Cosima's subconsciously rubbed a spot underneath her ribs. "But sometimes I think, why stop the loop at all, you know?"

Delphine retracted her hand, brow furrowed. "You can't mean that."

"No, of course not," Cosima said with a flick of her other wrist. "But, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tempting."

Delphine's eyes tracked the movement of the fingers that were still tracing the area of the gunshot wound. "So that no one would ever die?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Delphine fell silent and Cosima instantly regretted weighing down the mood. But the shadow of their deaths still lingered, and she couldn't stop herself from asking: "Do you remember it at all?"

"What? Dying?"

"Yeah."

"Not really." Delphine looked down into her soup. "It happened so quickly. Both times. There was no pain." She glanced back up at Cosima, who watched her with quiet intensity. "And with the bounce, it was almost like I blacked out for a few seconds and then woke up."

Cosima nodded slowly. "That's how it was for me too. Except…" She could still feel the bullet, a phantom ache that lingered within her chest. "Let's just say it's not something I'd want to experience again anytime soon. And, like, when we die, what if nothing is all there is?"

"Were you expecting some sort of afterlife?"

"No. I don't know. I mean, my parents weren't atheists, but they weren't exactly religious either. And I… I don't necessarily believe in life after death or reincarnation or anything like that. But, if this is really all we have, then why not just let time repeat forever?"

Delphine reached out and stilled Cosima's hand, the one that continued to trace a nonexistent wound, grasping it and interlacing their fingers. "I don't think what we experienced proves anything either way."

"Because of the bounce?"

"Perhaps." Delphine canted her head to the side. "Perhaps not. But in either scenario, I'd rather live my life, fall in love with someone, have children, grow old together, all of those ups and downs, knowing that one day it'll end. That's the beauty of it, wouldn't you say?"

"You want kids?" Cosima raised her eyebrows.

Delphine chuckled. "Some day. Maybe. But I like knowing I have the option at least, which I wouldn't have if we're stuck in this loop." She brought Cosima's hand up to her mouth and Cosima's breath hitched when Delphine pressed her lips into the middle of her palm. "I know I can't even begin to understand how frustrated you must be feeling. But you're not alone anymore. I'm here. And we can do this. Together."

Cosima felt tears prick the back of her eyes as Delphine tugged her forward. Stepping between a pair of strong thighs and nuzzling blonde curls, Cosima inhaled deeply and let her body melt into Delphine's warm embrace.

"You know, there's no rush," Delphine whispered against her ear while running her hands soothingly up and down Cosima's back. "We don't have to save the world today. We can just… be."

"I'd like that," Cosima murmured, arms tightening around Delphine and leaning in for a slow, lazy kiss.

* * *

They finished their meal and spent the rest of the afternoon together in easy comfort, enjoying each other's company as much as they had enjoyed each other's bodies. Cosima convinced Delphine to watch the first two Terminator movies, which devolved into a spirited discussion about the feasibility of time travel.

"It's just… completely nonsensical, Cosima," Delphine said as they cuddled together on the couch while the opening credits for the sequel played on the television.

"Says the woman who helped create a machine that forced us into a time loop."

"...Brat."

Sarah eventually arrived back home to find them playfully arguing about predestination paradoxes, divergent timelines, and alternate futures. She merely raised one eyebrow in greeting, giving Cosima a sly half-grin, before disappearing into her room to get ready for another date with Cal. As 6:30 slowly approached, Cosima ignored the uneasy feeling sinking in her gut and took Delphine out on her scooter. This time, Delphine easily mounted the machine and confidently slid into place behind Cosima, who smiled when she felt arms locking around her waist and soft lips pressing against her shoulder.

Cosima drove to one of her favorite restaurants on the outskirts of town, a hole in the wall greasy spoon with pink walls, blue wooden booths, and a black and white checkered floor. It wasn't much to look at, but the food was good and, best of all, it was far away from Dyad.

Nestled inside a corner booth, they were halfway through a couple of burgers and a shared plate of hot, crispy fries, with Delphine still defending the French's historical claim on inventing them, when a breaking news update flashed across an old television hanging above the diner counter. A grim-faced reporter announced a police investigation outside of Dyad headquarters following a drive-by shooting in the late afternoon. The casualty: Ethan Duncan.

Cosima's stomach instantly soured and she pushed away her plate. Delphine, however, continued to the stare at the screen. She appeared lost in her own thoughts, but Cosima already had an inkling of what they might be.

"Delphine." She reached out and gripped the blonde's fingers, drawing her attention. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have-"

"Cosima, no." Shaking her head, Delphine turned her hand over and squeezed Cosima's. "None of this is your fault. I'm more to blame than you are."

"That, that's not true."

"It is," Delphine insisted. "I've come to accept it. And now I just want to make it right."

Their server came to clear their dishes and Cosima let go of Delphine, pressing her back against the hard wood of the booth. After their table was cleared, Cosima leaned forward.

"Tomorrow, after I convince Cal and Sarah to help us, I'll head to the police station to try to enlist the help of a couple of detectives. Meanwhile, maybe you could connect with Duncan to-" But Delphine was looking at her strangely and she paused. "What?"

"Cosima." Delphine shifted in her seat and licked her lips. "Have you considered perhaps going about it another way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of stopping the accelerator, why not try to let it fire successfully?"

Cosima stared at Delphine, letting the white noise of the diner wash over them for several beats, before shaking her head with an unsure laugh. "I'm sorry. It sounded like you said we _shouldn't_ stop the firing."

"Yes."

"Newsflash, Delphine." Cosima spread her hands out, palms up. "The accelerator doesn't work."

"Don't belittle me, Cosima." She crossed her arms and inclined her head to the side. "It doesn't work right now, no. But I could study the problem. Correct the mistakes."

Cosima's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."

"You heard Leekie last night. He tweaked the system. What if his changes caused the malfunction? If I analyze the parameters, I can find a solution. I know I can."

"But the risk..."

"We know the risk now. We're in it." Delphine took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for what she would say next. "And despite your best efforts, nothing's changed."

Cosima felt like all the air had been squeezed out of her lungs, like she had taken an uppercut right to the middle of her solar plexus. "Wow."

"That's not a criticism, Cosima," Delphine softly insisted.

"Isn't it?" She snapped.

"No."

Cosima opened her mouth to bite out a response, but the server returned with the check, oblivious to the rising tension between the two women. Delphine reached into her pocket, but Cosima beat her to the punch. She slapped down several bills on top of the receipt.

"Let me," she said with mock generosity. "It's the least I can do for being such a fuck up."

"Cosima," Delphine sighed. "Please…"

But Cosima didn't want to hear any more and already was sliding out of the booth and heading out the door. A few hours ago, they had been blissful and content. And now… the cool night air clashed with the angry heat radiating off her body as she walked briskly down the block toward her moped. She could hear Delphine call her name behind her, her footsteps fast on the pavement.

Just as she was about to catch up, Cosima whirled around.

"Have you even considered that experimenting with the accelerator just might make things _worse_?"

Delphine stopped short, but didn't back down. "How could it be any worse than this?"

"Oh, I don't know, Delphine." Cosima looked up to the darkened sky, which was already becoming thick with clouds, signaling an impending storm. "How about the fact that it could maybe wipe out existence?"

"Hasn't it already though?" Delphine took a step forward, voice tightening with frustration. "You can't possibly call living like this a real existence." She raked her fingers through her hair. "Just a few hours ago, you were considering not even stopping the accelerator at all. How is that different?"

"Don't throw that back in my face!"

"That's not…I don't want to fight with you, Cosima." She reached out and took Cosima's hands. "Please. We are all that we have. And if we're going to stop the time bounce, we need to be on the same page."

"Oh, we're on a page all right." Cosima yanked her hands out of Delphine's grasp. "You're the one who's in a completely different volume!" She spun on her heel to keep stalking back toward the scooter, heart pounding so hard she could feel it vibrating up her neck and down to the tips of her fingers and her toes.

"That's not true." Delphine caught up with her in just a few long-legged strides. "We both want the loop to end and there can be more than one way to achieve that goal. Why must it be only your way?"

"Because _I'm_ trying to do what's right," Cosima bit out.

Delphine placed a hand on Cosima's shoulder to stop her. "So am I."

"Really? Because it seems like the Golden Girl of Dyad is just trying to save her career."

Delphine's entire frame went rigid, lips pressing into a thin straight line. "A successful firing would not only stop the time bounce, but it would have positive consequences for generations to come in terms of providing a source for clean energy."

"Yeah?" Cosima shrugged off the touch, ignoring the hurt that crossed Delphine's face. "It could also have negative ones. You heard Duncan. Someone wants to sell that technology on the black market. How do you know this won't be used to make the next weapon of mass destruction?"

Delphine let out a harsh exhale and looked down at her feet for several long seconds, composing herself. "I don't know that." She raised her eyes to meet Cosima's hard stare head on. "But neither do you. From where I'm standing, the benefits of a fully functional accelerator would outweigh the risk of being trapped for all eternity. And even if we were to stop the firing, the technology would still exist. Someone would try again-if not Dyad, then another company."

Cosima continued onward. "So what? You're saying it's inevitable?" She asked over her shoulder.

"I'm saying… whether they start from scratch or use Dyad's faulty calculations, the possibility of another time loop could be just over the horizon. And then who would stop it?"

They reached the scooter and Cosima tossed the helmet to Delphine, perhaps with more force than necessary. She straddled the seat when Delphine added: "You and I got lucky, Cosima. Maybe it was sheer dumb luck. Or maybe it was for a reason. But we have an opportunity now to get it right."

Cosima's hand stilled on the ignition.

"If we play our cards right, Leekie will still be apprehended," Delphine said. "And the authorities will know to keep an eye on Topside's activities." She placed a tentative hand on the tense muscles of Cosima's back, right between her shoulder blades. "Why does that upset you?"

"I don't…" She shook her head, unable to pinpoint the source of her anger. It simmered in her veins, making her want to lash out.

"Cosima, talk to me," Delphine pleaded. "I'm on your side."

But Cosima just turned on the ignition and revved the engine. With a sigh, Delphine strapped the helmet onto her head and took her place behind Cosima. But this time her embrace wasn't nearly as close or as warm as it had been before dinner. They rode back to her apartment and Cosima was thankful for the whipping wind and the rumbling engine to distract her from the conflicting emotions surging through her like storm-tossed waves.

When Cosima parked the moped, they both remained on the seat, neither of them moving, neither of them speaking. And Cosima wondered how the day had gone so horribly awry. She felt Delphine release her hold and scoot backward, the absence of her warmth making Cosima shiver. She could hear Delphine taking off her helmet.

"I'll… see you tomorrow, Cosima," Delphine said tightly, but with melancholy. As she tried to slide off the seat, Cosima reached around to stop her, encircling her wrist gently.

"Delphine, wait." Cosima sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I… I don't even know why I got so upset."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was an asshole… _again_."

Delphine covered Cosima's hand with her own. "I've told you before you have nothing to apologize for. Just talk to me. Please."

Cosima gave Delphine's wrist a gentle squeeze, but she said nothing. Instead, she dismounted from the scooter, leading them back into the apartment, which was thankfully empty. Without Cosima calling her to bail her out of jail or to meet her at a remote cabin, Sarah was still off somewhere with Cal.

"Are you sure I shouldn't…" Delphine started.

"Please stay," Cosima said and she hoped she didn't sound as needy as she felt. She was relieved when Delphine nodded and they both moved to the couch. They sat next to each other, but maintained their distance.

Cosima took a deep breath and angled her body toward Delphine. "This is going to sound crazy, but I guess a part of me is afraid that… that if you make adjustments, they'll work."

Delphine's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Isn't that what we want?"

"Yes, but… what if something terrible happens before the firing? Like, what if you get shot again? Or Duncan or even Johanssen? There'd be no way for me to undo your changes."

Delphine nodded slowly, understanding dawning on her. "You're afraid you'll no longer have a reset button."

Cosima raised one shoulder in a half-shrug. "I guess, yeah."

Delphine squared her shoulders, but smiled sympathetically. "Cosima, believe me, I understand the desire to control everything. But the truth is, we can't."

Cosima shook her head vehemently, stubbornly. "I can. I stopped you from being killed."

"Yes," Delphine tilted her head forward, "but you couldn't stop it for yourself."

Swallowing hard, Cosima tore her gaze from Delphine's gentle expression, not wanting to acknowledge her point. She looked everywhere but in Delphine's direction.

"I can make the adjustments quietly," Delphine said when Cosima still hadn't replied. "Perhaps I can even enlist Duncan."

"You really think Leekie isn't going to notice you tampering with the accelerator?" Cosima finally said with a raised eyebrow, unable to keep the skepticism from her voice.

"If he does, I can reason with him."

"Seriously?" Cosima couldn't believe her ears. "We tried that last night. He doesn't listen to reason."

"He didn't listen because he wants to fire the accelerator. It'll still be fired."

Cosima opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to keep an open mind. "And what if he hurts you?"

"Then there's nothing I can do about that." Delphine bit the corner of her bottom lip. "If I die, but the accelerator is functional and we stop the bounce, then it's worth it. For the greater good."

"No." Cosima shook her head, apprehension crawling into her chest. "That's… that's not acceptable, Delphine."

"Cosima… we can try to be as careful as possible." Delphine reached out and intertwined their fingers. "But in the end, whatever happens, happens."

"That whatever could be one of us getting killed."

Delphine looked down at where their hands were joined. "Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be."

"What!?"

"When maman died, people told me, it was just her time." Delphine smiled sadly. "That it happened because it was supposed to happen. Not sooner. Not later." She captured Cosima's gaze again. "Maybe the same is true for this day."

"You're not seriously telling me you think someone is, what, slated to die? For like cosmic balance or some shit?"

Delphine shrugged helplessly. "Maybe. I don't know. But if it has to be me? Well then I'd rather die having control over what little I do have."

Despair surged through Cosima and fresh tears stung her eyes. "Delphine, no one has to die." Her voice cracked. "Please, I just found you. I can't lose you."

Delphine enveloped her in a tight embrace. "You won't lose me." She whispered into her ear. "Not if I can help it."

"You just said we can't control everything," Cosima said, the words muffled against Delphine's shoulder.

She felt Delphine's body vibrate with laughter. "There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Not usually, no." Cosima reluctantly pulled away. "How long do you need to make the adjustments?"

"A few days, maybe. I need to know what went wrong in the first instance."

Cosima's heart ached when she looked at Delphine, her hazel eyes so sincere. She should trust her, but her stomach continued to knot when she considered all the ways things could go irreversibly wrong.

"I just don't know, Delphine," Cosima confessed. "I really don't. Could you maybe give me a few more tries to do it my way?" She watched Delphine's chest rise and fall as she considered the question, irises darting around Cosima's face.

"Okay," she finally said, nodding. "Okay."

Delphine pulled her into her arms again, and Cosima melted against her, losing track of how long they spent breathing one another in and taking comfort from each other with the time they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter and the epilogue left, folks! I'll post both at the same time whenever they're done - hopefully within the next couple of weeks! Thank you as always to beta readers **cementmixer, hellacophine, tatarrific, and twig-height**. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!


	15. Final Day

_6:34 a.m._

Cosima Niehaus typically didn't reach for a warm body upon waking, but the day was already anything but typical.

It wasn't the same day to which she had grown accustomed for longer than she'd care to acknowledge. No. Today was different. For she knew she was no longer alone, even though she stretched her arms out and encountered nothing but cool, empty sheets where Delphine Cormier had lain mere hours before, spooning Cosima from behind after another marathon round of lovemaking. Cosima smiled. She could still feel Delphine's arms wrapped securely around her, breasts molded against her back, the smooth flow of her breath along the nape of her neck. The memory filled Cosima with a comforting heat as she opened her eyes and pulled the usual dry sock from her mouth.

Rolling her head on the pillow toward Newton, the robot once again free from cracks and small globs of glue, she took note of the time and turned off the alarm before it could go off. She had a bit of a hangover, still a constant presence every morning, but it was a minor inconvenience that she no longer paid any mind. Cosima swung her legs from under the covers, grabbed her glasses, and hopped off the bed, ready to face what she hoped was the start of a new day and many new days to come.

After showering and dressing, she made her way to the kitchen where it already smelled like sweet olive oil, thanks to the frying pan heating up on the stove. Nearby, Cal stood in his boxers and knee-high socks, cracking eggs into a bowl for breakfast.

"Hey Cal," she greeted with a lazy, lopsided grin. "Nice to see Sarah hasn't scared you off yet."

And she truly meant it. In the time she'd spent with Cal, Cosima had found him to be intelligent, kind, and generous. His calm, laid-back demeanor was a complementary counterpoint to Sarah's impulsive, rough-and-tumble ways. He was, Cosima thought, a perfect match for her roommate, and she hoped he'd be around for quite some time.

"Mind your manners, Cos." Right on cue, Sarah came up from behind and brushed past her in nothing but her panties and The Clash t-shirt. She stood on her toes and gave Cal the same kiss on the cheek that Cosima had witnessed countless times before.

"Nothing wrong with mine," Cosima said. "I'm not the one who goes around shoving socks into people's mouths, whether or not they're snoring like motorboats."

Sarah shrugged and sat at her favorite kitchen stool. "I dunno what you're talkin' about."

Cal shook his head at Sarah in exasperation and gave Cosima a handsome smile as he began whisking the eggs. "Good morning, Cosima. Hope you don't mind, I was gonna make some scrambled eggs. You want some?"

If Cosima ever escaped the time loop with Delphine, she knew she wouldn't be able to look at scrambled eggs for a very, very long time.

"Thanks, dude, but I'm gonna have to pass. I've actually got to get in early—" Just then, her cellphone beeped. She fished it out of her pants pocket and glanced at the screen: a new text message from an unknown number.

_Burner. Proceeding as planned. I can't stop thinking about you._

"Why the hell are you grinning like that?" Sarah's voice jostled Cosima out of her Delphine-induced haze. "You shag someone last night?"

"Yes," Cosima answered and Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, sort of." She shook her head. "Yes and no."

"Well which is it?" Sarah propped her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in the middle of her palm. "Or were you really that wasted that you can't even tell?"

Cosima dipped her head to the side. "I did _shag_ someone, as you so romantically put it. It was actually the woman I told you about before, the one from Dyad who you thought would never give me the time of day."

"I never said that," Sarah replied, confusion crossing her face.

"No, but you've thought it," Cosima said. "Which is fair, I mean, even _I_ didn't think she'd give me the time of day. But, yeah, we hooked up yesterday. But it's not the yesterday you're thinking of."

"Come again?" Sarah's face scrunched up even more, and Cal paused in the middle of pouring the eggs into the pan.

Cosima took a deep breath. "There's actually something I need to tell you guys…"

* * *

_7:45 a.m._

Cosima hustled to the microbiology lab's locker room to drop off her bag and pick up her lab coat. As soon as she entered, she found herself pressed up against cool metal with a muted bang. She just barely made out a flash of blonde and a mischievous grin before a pair of soft lips fused onto hers and the familiar fragrance of floral perfume flooded her slid her hands into a cascading mass of curls and lost herself in the kiss.

"Mmm Dr. Cormier," Cosima said after she reluctantly pulled away, out of breath, heart beyond full. "Look at you, sneaking into the microbiology wing."

"You've been a bad influence," Delphine said, resting their foreheads together. "I just had to see you."

"Good. Because I wanted to see you too." Cosima twirled several ringlets around her fingers. "I love your hair down like this."

Delphine's cheeks tinged pink. "I thought I'd try something different."

"It suits you," Cosima replied with a wide smile. "You should wear it like that more often."

"Thank you." Delphine nodded once, eyes soft and warm with affection. "Are you ready?"

"With you by my side?" Cosima tucked Delphine's hair behind her ears. "I'm totally ready. Like, rock steady ready."

Leaning forward, Delphine captured Cosima's mouth one more time, sweetly, tenderly, enough to weaken Cosima's knees and make her feel like she would slide to the ground in a boneless heap if not for Delphine's strong grip around her waist.

"Good," Delphine murmured against her lips. "I'll see you at lunch with Duncan."

"Yeah, okay." Cosima was finding it difficult to focus on anything but the softness of Delphine's body against hers, the warmth of her breath, the gentle pressure of her fingers.

"Ciao," Delphine whispered as she released Cosima and nibbled at the corner of her lip before leaving the locker room.

Cosima's head fell back against the locker with a metallic clang. "Ciao," Cosima belatedly responded. "Bye." She allowed herself a few more seconds to grin dreamily, completely smitten like a schoolgirl, before she groaned and twisted around to open her locker.

Like always, the lights were still off when she walked into the cold microbiology lab, the antiseptic in the air as strong as ever. She made quick work of disposing her failed stem cells and, operating on autopilot, began preparing a new culture for 615c33. Before long, the other PhD fellows began trickling in and, again, Scott, Samir, and Feng expressed nothing but shock at her presence in the lab.

Scott opened his mouth, but Cosima cut him off before he could speak, "Scott, I'm neither a body snatcher or a cylon skinjob. I _can_ actually arrive to work early on occasion."

He looked adorably befuddled as he settled onto his stool and then turned toward his equipment suddenly. Cosima swiveled her chair around in time to see Nealon approaching, right on schedule.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence…" Nealon began in the same condescending tone that still managed to set Cosima on edge.

"Dr. Nealon, have you ever once stopped to consider that if you stopped assuming we're all idiots and left us all alone, our work could get done?" Cosima interrupted, her voice sweet to match her stretched smile. "Of course you haven't. Because you revel in being an invasive, terrorizing know-it-all that no one can concentrate. Another piece of advice: how about you stop judging people by who their fathers are, or who you think they're sleeping with? Yeah, I know all about that." Nealon took a step back as if she had physically slapped him, eyes darting around the room to see that just about every fellow was watching the exchange with bated breath. "If there's nothing constructive you'd like to say to me, then I'd like to finish prepping the new stem cell culture for 615c33, preferably in peace."

Cosima watched in satisfaction as a red-faced Nealon sputtered wordlessly for several seconds, his mouth flapping open and shut like an overexerted salmon, before he cleared his throat and looked at Scott. "Mr. Smith, get rid of that stain. And get to work, the rest of you," he barked as he turned about-face and stalked away.

Cosima looked at her friends, who stared at her with their jaws unhinged.

"Wow, Cosima." Scott absentmindedly fingered the coffee stain on the lapel of his lab coat, awe lacing his words. "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, Cos." Samir whistled. "That was _sick._ "

"Actually," Cosima held up her index finger and glanced at her wristwatch. "Hold that thought." Nealon was no longer in sight and she bounced up from her seat. "Be right back."

Dashing out of the lab, Cosima made her way to the building's lobby, where she intercepted the ever handsome and clean-cut Martin Fundt as he balanced a teapot and several cups on a silver tray.

"Hey Martin," she greeted, sliding a hand into the crook of his elbow and gently guiding him away from the main doors. "Just the guy I wanted to see."

"Ms. Niehaus, good morning." Martin answered, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Come on, Martin. It's just Cosima, okay?"

"Okay." Martin smiled with a quick nod of his head. "Cosima. How can I help you?"

Tilting her head to the side, she rested her hands on the back of her hips. "I was actually wondering if you could maybe help me set up a meeting with Dr. Leekie?"

"With Dr. Leekie? When?"

"Like, today maybe?"

Martin winced. "I don't know, Cosima. His schedule is pretty booked today…"

"Come on, Martin, even just like 5 minutes?" Out of the corner of her eye, Cosima watched Donnie Hendrix barrel through the revolving glass door of the main entrance, a nervous bundle of energy as he passed them on the way toward the elevators.

"I suppose I could see what I can do…"

"Terrific." Cosima clapped Martin on the shoulder. "That's all I ask. Just let me know later, okay?" Cosima gave him her most winsome grin and let him be on his way, the pot and cups safe and secure on his tray.

Pleased that she could at least prevent one disaster that day, Cosima walked back toward the microbiology lab, arriving just in time to come across Delphine stopped in the hallway with Johanssen. Now that Cosima wasn't pressed up against a locker, she took the time to admire Delphine, who had opted for a different outfit than the one she had worn on previous days. Instead of her usual monochrome, she was in a pair of burgundy pants, dark knee-high boots, and a cream-colored blouse etched with black patterns. She was elegance personified, as stunningly striking as ever with her hair falling in golden waves, and Cosima still heard the smoky guitar riff of _Foxy Lady_ drifting through her mind like a cloudy haze.

On the other side of the glass wall, Scott and the guys were practically panting like a geeky pack of hungry mutts. Had she looked like them too on that first day, she wondered, when Delphine had appeared and seemed to glide to the soundtrack inside Cosima's head. _Probably._ She shook her head in embarrassed exasperation.

Delphine and Johanssen both glanced up at her as she passed. The Cowboy couldn't be bothered to acknowledge Cosima's presence, not even sparing her a dismissive nod, but Delphine's face lit up the moment their eyes met. The corners of Delphine's lips curled up into the barest hint of a smile, and that alone was enough to make Cosima's heart skip in double-time as she re-entered the lab.

"Hey, battle bitches, you might want to mop up your drool before you slip and fall in it," Cosima said as she rejoined her fellow fellows, who were now watching Delphine disappear from sight. It took all of Cosima's willpower not to stare after Delphine as well.

"Guys, I'm gonna do it," Scott said with a dreamy sigh. "I'm gonna ask her out."

Cosima bit the inside of her cheek.

"Get real, Scott." Samir rolled his eyes. "She is _way_ out of your league."

"For real," Feng agreed. "PhD fellowship with CERN at 24, doctorate in particle physics at 25, smoking hot supermodel looks. You'd pass out within 10 feet of her. Plus, I hear she doesn't really hang out with anyone apart from the old geezers in her lab. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, _so_ weird. She was only developing and building a particle accelerator and all that." The joints of Cosima's chair creaked as she leaned back and crossed her arms, hoping that this was the last time she'd have this conversation.

"Well, what if she's just waiting for someone to ask her out?" Scott said.

Feng nodded. "What you mean like, maybe the whole ice queen thing is just an act?"

"Hey, don't call her that," Cosima snapped.

"Sorry," Feng held his hands up. "Chill out, Cos."

"I'm still gonna talk to her," Scott chimed back in.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?" Samir challenged. "One hundred bucks each to the man… or woman," he glanced at Cosima, "who talks to her first, gets her number, _and_ invites her out by the end of the week."

"Deal," Scott agreed.

"You're on," Feng said.

"Cosima?" Scott asked. Three pairs of eager eyes regarded her with anticipation.

"I don't think so guys." Cosima shook her head.

Scott scrunched up his face. "Why not?"

Cosima's mind flashed back to the day she had just shared with Delphine, a day of tangled limbs and rolling hips, tastes of pleasure mixed with caresses of affection, intimate laughter and whispered nothings. She flushed and she cleared her throat.

"I just don't think it'd be a fair bet," she said. "For you guys, I mean."

"If you're that confident, then don't be a chicken shit," Samir said. "Take the bet."

Cosima knew she shouldn't do it. It would be unfair. It would be wrong. And yet a mischievous giddiness bubbled within her and she let it spill out.

"Fine." Cosima shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm in. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

_12 p.m._

After continuously preparing the exact same stem cell culture over the course of the past several weeks, Cosima had no trouble finishing her lab work early so that she could leave on time for lunch with Scott, Feng, and Samir. The guys talked smack about their upcoming Runewars night as they entered the hot cafeteria and boasted about their ideas to woo a certain blonde French physicist. All the while, Cosima kept silent, having already participated in that discussion many times in days past. In the lunch line, she eyed the fries and bypassed them completely, ordering couscous and vegetables instead.

"You're eating healthy," Scott commented, frowning at her plate. "You never eat healthy."

"What are you the food police now?" Cosima nudged his tray with her own, hoping it would cover the blush staining her cheeks.

By the time they reached their usual table, the conversation had settled on the eternal JRPG versus Western RPG debate. Although she tried to remain engaged in the discussion, Cosima kept pushing the food around the plate with her fork while her gaze repeatedly drifted toward the cafeteria entrance.

"You okay, Cosima?" Scott eventually asked her while Samir and Feng moved on to discuss which Final Fantasy antagonists would win in head-to-head battles.

"Huh?" Cosima, who had been slumped in her chair, straightened her back and shook her head. "Yeah, Scott, I'm good."

"You sure? You've been kind of weird today."

Cosima's chest never failed to warm at the concern she heard in her best friend's voice. No matter how many times the day repeated, Scott always picked up that something was amiss. He always had her back.

"Yeah, uh, everything's fine, Scott." She waved him off and cracked her neck to the side. "Nothing to worry about."

Scott nodded but had the same unconvinced look that had crossed his face when she had initially tried to deny ever putting the eel in Nealon's hobby farm. But when he opened his mouth to say more, he froze, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. He stared at something just over her shoulder. Even Samir and Feng had stopped speaking, their expressions locked in a similar state of shock and awe. Before Cosima could ask what was wrong, she felt a delicate touch land on her shoulder, followed by what was now her favorite voice on the planet.

"Ms. Niehaus?"

Twisting her head up, Cosima basked in the radiance of Delphine's full smile. "Dr. Cormier. Hi."

"Hello."

Minding her manners, Cosima gestured to the guys. "Uh, these are my fellow partners in crime in the microbiology lab: Scott, Samir, Feng. Guys, this is Dr. Cormier."

"Enchantée." Delphine inclined her head toward the men.

Cosima stifled a laugh as they awkwardly bobbed their heads up and down and released garbled, unintelligible sounds that might have resembled greetings…in Klingon, perhaps.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I was wondering if you were interested in joining us for lunch?" She pointed to her usual table, where Ethan Duncan was already fidgeting in his seat.

"Yeah." Cosima's lips stretched into a wide smile. "Yeah of course."

" _Bon_." Delphine squeezed her shoulder slightly before removing her hand and nodding at the guys. "Gentlemen." With that, she turned and walked toward Duncan, hips mesmerizing in their sway.

"Wow," Scott said, his own eyes as well as Samir's and Feng's glued to Delphine's backside. "Okaaaaay." He blinked several times before his incredulous gaze snapped toward Cosima. "What just happened? How? Why…?"

"Let this be a lesson in pwnage to you." Grin set to shit-eating, Cosima stood up, chair screeching across the tile, and picked up her half-eaten plate of couscous. "I did try to warn you," she said with a wink.

Cosima made her way over to Delphine's table, where the blonde lifted an amused eyebrow at Cosima's choice in meal, and Duncan stood to greet her.

"Ms. Niehaus," he extended his hand, the corners of his anxious eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "Dr. Cormier said you might be joining us this afternoon."

Cosima shook his surprisingly firm grip. "Dr. Duncan, it's an honor to meet you."

"Please, just Ethan," Duncan said as they all took their seats and Delphine placed her cellphone in front of her on the table. "And the honor is mine. It's not every day I get to meet one of our most promising fellows, not to mention Walter Niehaus's daughter."

Beside her, Delphine cringe slightly, but Cosima smiled politely in response. "Maybe one day I could introduce you," she said easily, gaze sliding to Delphine. "Once we stop the time bounce."

Duncan's eyebrows arched upward. "What a thing to say."

Delphine leaned forward, her voice low, but confident. "Ethan, I know it's difficult to believe," she said. "I didn't believe it myself at first, but the time bounce is real."

"Delphine," Duncan shook his head, "you know as well as I that if the bounce was possible, we would have no awareness of it."

"That's true." Delphine nodded. "But Graeme Fawcett's theory is also true. Cosima and I are living proof of it."

He let out a laugh. "Do you mean to say that you…"

"We shocked ourselves," Delphine explained. "Intentionally." She glanced at Cosima, who smiled back. "And unintentionally."

Duncan sat back in his chair, astonished, eyes darting back and forth between Cosima and Delphine, weighing their revelation. "Assuming that you both are telling the truth, just how long have you been in the bounce?"

"Only two days for me," Delphine said. "More for Cosima." She reached out and briefly grasped Cosima's forearm gently.

"I…" Duncan shook his head. "Forgive me, but I'm at a loss for words."

"Then just hear us out," Cosima said. "We know everything. Leekie's plan. His willingness to kill for it." She paused. "Who you're really working for." Duncan stiffened and Cosima pressed on. "The RCMP has been investigating Leekie and his black market scheme."

Duncan's startled gaze continued to ping pong back and forth between Cosima and Delphine. "How do I know you're not working for Leekie? To ferret out this information."

"You yourself have told us about Siobhan and Paul," Cosima said, splaying her fingers wide on the tabletop. "How would we know who your contacts are if you hadn't already told us?"

Expression wavering between disbelief and cautious trust, Duncan shook his head again and looked at Delphine. "And just what is it exactly that you'd like me to do?"

"All we're asking is that you help us arrange a meeting with your contacts," Cosima answered for them.

"Leekie needs to be stopped," Delphine insisted. "Our lives depend on it."

Duncan remained quiet for several long moments. The chatter of the lunchroom settled uncomfortably around them. "And what of Johanssen?" He finally asked.

"Johanssen's already sold us out to Leekie before," Cosima answered, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. "He can't be trusted."

"And the accelerator? What caused the malfunction in the first place?"

Delphine stilled beside Cosima. "We don't know," she said with a stiff roll of her shoulders. "All we know is that we need to stop the activation."

A ringtone cut between them and Delphine immediately grabbed her phone.

"Hello," she answered. "Yes, Aldous." Her eyes locked with Duncan's as she listened to Leekie. "We'll be there soon." She disconnected the phone. "The seal failed on schedule. We have to go."

"Dr. Duncan, please," Cosima implored. "I've seen both you and Delphine killed. Multiple times. I've tried to stop Leekie alone, and it hasn't worked. We need to help each other."

"I'll… see what I can do," Duncan replied, though he still looked quite flabbergasted. He stood up with Delphine, who reached out to caress Cosima's hand.

"Delphine." When Delphine tried to let go, Cosima only held on tighter. "Be careful."

Delphine squeezed her hand in response, giving Cosima another smile that made warmth blossom in her chest, and then she left the cafeteria. Barely three seconds had passed before Scott and the guys surrounded her and occupied the now empty chairs of the table.

"Dayum, playa!" Feng exclaimed, playfully punching her on the shoulder.

"You were holding out on us," Samir said, envy and admiration coloring his features.

Scott, however, looked confused and a little bit hurt. "Yeah, what the hell was that Cos? With the," he pulled at his own fingers, "the handholding and everything!"

Cosima shrugged. "I did tell you guys not to make that bet with me."

"Come on, Cosima." Scott crossed his arms. "You've never exchanged more than two words with Dr. Cormier before and now you're having lunch with her and NutterButter. What gives?"

"You guys really want to know?"

All three of them nodded enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath, Cosima looked at their eager faces and thought, _Why the hell not?_ She needed all of the allies she could get.

"Okay," she said. "The particle accelerator was fired illegally and we've all been stuck in a time bounce for the past several weeks. I've been the only one who remembers. But now Delphine remembers too." Cosima couldn't stop herself from smiling. "And we're trying to stop it. Together."

All three men watched her, slack-jawed, for several heartbeats before bursting out into loud laughter.

"Good one, Cos," Samir said, gripping the sides of his stomach. "You always crack me up."

Cosima frowned. "I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are," Feng said. "Now give us the real story."

She slumped back in her chair, not having the strength to argue her point. "Fine. She… she and Duncan wanted to talk about my dad."

"Damn." Samir shook his head. "That sucks, man. But I guess that just means the rest of us still have a chance to win that bet then."

 _Not likely,_ Cosima thought but didn't say as Feng and Samir began to discuss _Groundhog Day._ All the while, Scott watched Cosima with a thoughtful expression on his face as they finished their lunches and went back to the microbiology lab.

An hour passed. Then two. Cosima kept checking her phone for new messages only to find none and her stomach began to twist tighter and tighter the longer she didn't hear from Delphine. By the three-hour mark, anxiety and worry had curled around her heart like fractured tendrils of frost and she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to ask Scott for the masterkey in order to check on Delphine when he marched up to her and snatched away the pen she had distractedly been tapping against her workstation.

"Scott, what the hell?" Cosima snapped, grabbing for her pen only for Scott to lift it further from her reach.

"I think we need a coffee break, don't you?" Scott asked.

"No, I need to stay here," she said, her hand instinctively going to her phone yet again. "I've got work to finish, you know."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause it looks to me like you're done with everything." He handed back her pen. "Ten minutes won't kill you."

Cosima exhaled slowly and resisted the urge to glance down at her phone one more time. She instead looked for Nealon, who thankfully was nowhere in sight. "Okay. Ten minutes."

"You guys want anything?" Scott asked Feng and Samir, but they just waved them off, too busy with whatever they were studying underneath their microscopes. Scott turned back to Cosima. "Shall we?"

They left the lab, but didn't walk toward the cafeteria. Instead, Scott led them up to DYAD's 10th floor terrace and toward one corner of the rooftop—the same corner, coincidentally enough, that she and Delphine had once occupied days ago. As Cosima's eyes grazed the familiar outline of the Toronto skyline, she shivered despite the heat from the mid-day sun.

"What are we doing up here Scott?" Cosima pushed her glasses up and looked at her friend.

"I know something's going on with you," Scott said. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Maybe not to the others." Scott half-shrugged, scuffing the tip of one of his sneakers against the white stone walkway. "But we've known each other a long time, Cosima. What's going on?"

Cosima wrapped her arms around herself, hands sliding up to her shoulders and back down. "You guys didn't believe me when I told you."

Scott's eyebrows disappeared into his side-swept bangs. "The time bounce? You mean you weren't shitting us?"

"No," Cosima breathed out. "I've been trying to stop it for a while now."

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "Tell me everything."

She gave him a truncated version of the past few weeks, her plans to stop the accelerator, and her argument with Delphine. Scott hummed along and didn't interrupt. He was as receptive to the information as he had been the very first time she had told him.

"So let me get this straight," Scott said when she finished. "You have an opportunity to allow Dr. Cormier and Dr. Duncan to fix the accelerator, and you don't want to take it?"

Cosima shook her head. "That's too dangerous."

"How is it any more dangerous than what you've got planned?"

"It just is." Cosima shoved her hands deep within the pockets of her lab coat. "The safest place for anyone is to be as far from the accelerator as possible."

"Since when do you ever play it safe? The Cosima I know would tug on Satan's tail if she could."

Cosima chuckled. "Fair enough. But this is different."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Is that all?"

"What else is there?"

Scott inhaled deeply and scratched the back of his neck. "If you really wanted to stop the time loop, you'd try everything, including Dr. Cormier's idea. So why aren't you?"

Brow furrowing, Cosima canted her head to the side, heat building in her chest and spreading like pins and needles along her limbs as she recalled her fight with Delphine from the previous night. "Are you... what? Suggesting I somehow want the bounce to continue?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

Anger spiked within Cosima, sharp and blistering. "What the actual fuck Scott?" She whipped her hands out of her pockets and held them palms up. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Scott raised his own hands in front of him, as if he could ward off Cosima's wrath. "Whoa, hey, I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm just worried about you." He shuffled his weight from one leg to the other. "Ever since we were kids, you've always had this borderline self-destructive streak going."

"Ugh." Cosima bent her head down and pinched the bridge of her nose, recalling similar discussions with Scott on previous days. "This again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. You've told me before that it seems like I want to blow up my future." Scott's eyes widened. "And I'm going to tell you now what I told you then: that's ridiculous."

"Is it though? Cosima, you've always seemed to be in some kind of…" His hands grasped at the air for the right words.

"Some kind of what?"

"I don't know. A battle with yourself. Like Luke on Dagobah."

"This isn't _Star Wars_ , Scott," she huffed out, turning around with every intention of abandoning the conversation and going back inside.

"Just hear me out." Quickly stepping out in front of her, Scott blocked her progress. "You live in your dad's shadow. You always have. And you're always expected to meet and surpass his accomplishments. And I think there's a part of you that would rather stay in his shadow."

If it had come from anyone else, she would have been sorely tempted to wind up a punch and deck them. But it was _Scott_ and she tamped down the violent impulse, clenched her fists, grit her teeth. "What does any of that have to do with the accelerator?"

"Because you're afraid of success!" Scott nearly shouted, causing a few other people on the roof to turn their way. Face flushed from his outburst, he lowered his voice. "You're afraid of the unknown that comes with it, of the next set of expectations that'll be laid on you. And you won't have to deal with any of that if we're stuck in the time loop." His earnest face was so full of concern, Cosima had to look away, heat prickling behind her eyes as she focused on the outline of the cityscape against the horizon.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he said.

Cosima felt like Scott couldn't have winded her more than if he had come up to her and kneed her right in the diaphragm. She wanted very much to tell him that he was so very much wrong. Wanted to scream it into the painfully blue sky. But she couldn't bring herself to say it, even as a small part of her quivered from the knowledge that it was true.

"Cosima…" Scott moved to stand next to her, an apology in his voice.

Lifting her glasses, she swiped at her eyes. "Don't say you're sorry." She swallowed against the thickness in her throat. "You're right. I _am_ afraid. But not just because of that." Cosima took a deep breath. "This is gonna sound completely and utterly mental but… Delphine..."

She turned her head to the side and captured Scott's sympathetic gaze. The magnitude of what she wanted to confess weighed down on her chest, as if it would crush her if she didn't finally give in and release it into the universe.

_Just say it._

"I love her," Cosima finally breathed out. Quietly. Easily. As simple as anything.

Scott's mouth parted in surprise. "Wow, Cos, that's…"

"I know." She licked her lips.

They fell silent, breathing in the fresh air and watching traffic speed along on the streets below.

"I kind of figured," Scott eventually said.

"You did?" Cosima could barely keep the surprise from her voice.

"Yeah." Scott smiled at her with a half shrug. "There was something about the way you looked at her."

"How do I look at her?" Cosima asked, embarrassed but curious.

"Like she's your Atma Mitra. You know, your..."

"I know what it means, Scott." She was highly familiar with his reference, which came from a science fiction novel about alien-human soul mates that she had read countless times in her youth.

"So… am I right?" Scott asked.

Of course he was right. She had always known, even before Delphine had welcomed her into her arms and they had moved together as one. It was a truth that became forever stamped on her heart from the first time she saw Delphine, even if she hadn't recognized it at the time.

Cosima nodded. "And I've already seen her…" She couldn't finish the sentence; could barely even think it."If anything happens to her again, I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't bear it."

"You can't keep everyone safe."

"I know. I know." She slid her frames off and rubbed a hand down her face before resettling them on the bridge of her nose. "I'm, I'm being crazy. It's just… I haven't heard from her in a few hours and I'm, like, freaking out. You know?"

Scott laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Listen, people can help you only as far as you're willing to let them. Just… trust us. We're here for you."

"Yeah." Cosima reached up and squeezed Scott's hand. "I know. We should probably head back before Nealon hunts us down and skins us alive."

Chuckling, they both turned around only to be stopped short by the presence of a newcomer who made Cosima's heart lurch in her chest.

_Delphine._

She stood a few feet away in the middle of the walkway, hands buried in the pockets of her blue lab coat, hair practically glowing in the light of the burnt-orange sun. The relief that flooded through Cosima made her feel faint and she could barely stop herself from rushing up to Delphine and wrapping her arms around her.

"Cosima, Scott." Delphine nodded at them both, but her gaze remained firmly on Cosima. "I hoped I might find you up here."

"Scott knows," Cosima exhaled. "We don't have to hide from him."

"Oh," Delphine said, sparing a glance at Scott, who waved at her, goofy grin firmly in place. "That's good."

"I'll, uh, let you guys talk and… stuff," Scott said, sharing a knowing look with Cosima before dipping his head toward Delphine one more time and scurrying back toward the elevators. They both watched Scott leave, and when he disappeared, Delphine turned back to Cosima, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you," Cosima admitted, nervous, wondering just how much Delphine had heard. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry." Delphine ran a hand through her hair. "This was the first time I could get away."

Cosima took a step toward Delphine. "Is everything…?"

"Everything's fine." Delphine moved forward until they stood nearly toe-to-toe. "Duncan's onboard. He's arranged a meeting with his contacts."

"That's great. When?"

"Seven. At Bobby's. Leekie and Johanssen are none the wiser, all according to plan."

"The plan." Cosima slid her fingers down the starched cotton of Delphine's sleeve, traced the sides of Delphine's palms, and linked their hands together, running her thumbs across her knuckles. "About that… I was thinking…" She inhaled, held her breath, and then pushed it back out in a rush. "We should try things your way."

Delphine blinked. "Are you...are you serious?"

"Hella serious."

Ducking her head, Delphine released her own nervous half-laugh. "I'm so glad to hear that because there's something important I needed to tell you." She tightened her grip on Cosima, who gave her a reassuring squeeze back. "I've been studying the accelerator's parameters and I think I've pinpointed a few problem areas that could be corrected."

"Really?" Cosima raised her eyebrows, impressed by Delphine's genius.

Delphine nodded, tentatively meeting Cosima's gaze. "I'd have to test my theories through simulations with Duncan, but they could be key in avoiding the malfunction. I wanted to run that by you first though."

Cosima felt her chest warm at the admission. Delphine easily could have kept that information from her; could have gone behind her back and worked at cross purposes. But she didn't and the realization made Cosima's throat tighten slightly.

"Thank you," she said.

"We should still try to stop the firing," Delphine said, sounding relieved. "My adjustments could be…"

"A fail-safe," Cosima finished.

"Yes."

Cosima released Delphine's hands and reached up to smooth down the dark blue lapels of her lab coat. "Do what you need to do. Just…"

"Be careful?"

"Yeah."

Delphine gently cupped her face between her hands, a knowing smile on her face. "Nothing's going to happen to me." Her voice was low and reassuring. "Try not to freak out. And when all is said and done, you can explain to me what an _Atma Mitra_ is."

Cosima swallowed hard, pulse pounding loudly in her ears. "Just, uh, how much did you hear, you know, earlier?"

Smiling softly, Delphine leaned forward and Cosima could see the sun flare in her eyes, sparks of crimson and gold, an intensity that seared.

" _Je t'aime aussi_ ," she whispered and brought their lips together softly.

Cosima kissed her back, not even bothering to care about who might have been watching. Her heart soared. She felt weightless. Nothing else mattered with Delphine in her arms, loving her. Delphine eventually pulled away slowly.

"I'd better get back," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll meet you later tonight." Delphine took a step back and Cosima reluctantly let her go.

"Meet me?" Anxiety shot through Cosima yet again, despite Delphine's prior reassurances. "Shouldn't we go together?"

"We can't raise suspicions. You know that."

Cosima _did_ know that. And she hated it. "Right." Cosima nodded, trying to be brave though unsure if she was succeeding. "Of course."

Delphine surged forward suddenly, kissing her one last time, giving her one last smile. And then she was gone, leaving Cosima standing on the rooftop and trying hard to convince herself that everything would work out. Somehow.

* * *

_6 p.m._

"You sure you don't need, like, backup or something?" Scott asked as he handed the masterkey to Cosima and hiked his backpack up on his shoulders. They were the only two fellows left, the rest of their colleagues had gone home much earlier. Feng and Samir were already en route to the DYAD dorms to prepare for their weekly Rune Wars night.

"I'm sure." Cosima slipped the card into her pocket and hung up her lab coat in her locker.

"If you need anything…"

"You'll be the first one I call, grandma," Cosima teased goodnaturedly, waving him off with a flick of her wrist. "I promise."

Scott didn't look quite satisfied, but he nodded nevertheless. "Just," he paused at the door, "be careful, okay?"

"Aye-aye, Mr. Scott." She gave him a jaunty salute and he shook his head with an exasperated sigh before exiting into the hallway. Cosima quickly gathered her things and was out of the locker room several minutes later, hustling toward the elevators to ride down to the garage when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and froze as she watched as Leekie approach her, unhurried, exuding confidence with every step across the polished marble floors of DYAD's main lobby.

Clearing her throat, Cosima adopted what she hoped was an expression of neutral politeness. "Dr. Leekie. Good evening."

"I'm glad I was able to catch you, Ms. Niehaus," Leekie said. "Martin said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Martin, right!" She had completely forgotten about the request she made to Leekie's assistant. "I, um, actually had some ideas for a biophysics project on molecular cloning. And I was hoping to discuss them with you at some point."

Leekie's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Interesting that you mention that," he said, wagging a finger. "Dr. Cormier had brought up a similar interest today. She said she had been discussing it with you."

"Dr. Cormier did?" She tried to keep the surprise from her voice.

"Yes. I hadn't realized you two were… acquainted."

"Not really." Cosima shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "We had lunch today. With Dr. Duncan."

"Duncan too, really?" Leekie raised an eyebrow and Cosima felt moisture beginning to gather on the back of her neck. "And did you discuss your project ideas with him too?"

Did he know? Cosima wondered, apprehension sinking in her stomach. Was Leekie fishing for information, trying to confirm any suspicions?

"We mostly discussed my father and his work," Cosima lied, hoping that Delphine and Duncan hadn't said anything to Leekie that would have contradicted her.

"Ah, a fine topic." Leekie lightly clapped his hands together. "One I too would be most interested in discussing at a later date. But as for your idea, Ms. Niehaus, I believe it is something worth exploring, though I'm not sure Dr. Cormier or Dr. Duncan will be able to devote much time to such side projects any time soon."

There was something about the glint in Leekie's steel blue eyes that caused unease to settle deep within Cosima's chest. "Why not?"

"I'm afraid they'll be... indisposed… for the time being, wrapping up other responsibilities. You know how these things go."

"Right." Cosima nodded. "I completely understand."

Leekie glanced down at his wristwatch. "If you have a moment to join me in my office, we could brainstorm together. I have an exquisite vintage merlot we could partake in."

Cosima held back a grimace. "I'd be honored, Dr. Leekie, really, but I'm actually running late for a prior engagement." The elevator dinged. "Would there be any way for me to reschedule perhaps?"

Leekie responded with a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course. I apologize for keeping you."

"Thank you, Dr. Leekie," she said, stepping into the lift. "I appreciate the opportunity."

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Niehaus," he said as the doors began to slide shut. "Have a pleasant evening."

Alone in the elevator, Cosima leaned against the wall and tried to calm her pounding heart. She reached into her pocket and gripped her cell phone, sorely tempted to call Delphine and make sure she was all right. But she didn't. She had to trust that everything would be fine, even as her stomach churned sour.

Once in the garage, she quickly strapped on her helmet, mounted her scooter, and turned the engine, tires squealing as she drove out and past the main entrance. The guitarist who had once serenaded Delphine sat on a small, wooden stool, plucking the same strings over and over again to tune the instrument to the appropriate pitch. Cosima refused to look at the sidewalk next to him, which at one time had been stained a dark red.

As she continued onward, not even the air whipping around her could soothe her increasingly frayed nerves. By the time she parked a few blocks away from Bobby's, much farther than she would have liked, and walked toward the building's mural facade-currently a portrait of a blonde woman with a blue headband-Cosima was covered in a cold sweat, hands clammy and numb. She entered the dimly-lit bar and paused underneath an archway of twinkling blue fairy lights, letting her eyes adjust to the interior. There were only a few other customers; none of them were the right people. Behind the counter, Bobby was in the middle of drying pint glasses with a white towel when she looked up and saw her.

"Hey hot stuff," Bobby greeted, her spectacled face lighting up with a friendly smile. "The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Bobby." Cosima gave the cute blonde bartender a flattered grin. "I'll take it over there tonight." She hitched a thumb toward a small, circular table in the corner of the bar, next to an empty, maroon-curtained stage.

"You got it." Bobby winked.

Cosima slid onto one of the red-cushioned seats along the wall, underneath a painting of a marching-band skeleton. She checked her phone for any new messages, frowning when she saw none. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened Delphine's text message from earlier that morning and dialed the number. It went straight to a robotic voicemail message.

"Dammit," Cosima swore under her breath, setting the phone down with a loud smack. She tried the number again a few minutes later, only to encounter the same result. She tried to reassure herself that no news really could be good news, but a swell of dread nevertheless rose within her. But before it could pull her under, Bobby sidled up to the table and placed a glass of Cosima's favorite red wine in front of her.

"Alpha Omega cabernet sauvignon," Bobby announced. "It's our last bottle until the next shipment. Better enjoy it. And..." She set down a smaller glass next to the wine. "Here, take a shot. On the house. Looks like you could use one."

"That obvious?" Cosima smiled up at the bartender and downed the shot. It was sweet despite the bite of the alcohol. "What was that?"

"Moscato-infused vodka. Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Cosima handed the shot glass back to Bobby, chest already feeling pleasantly warm. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Bobby said, resting her hands on her hips. "Sarah joining you tonight?"

Cosima shook her head. "Not tonight, no. I'm actually waiting for some people from work."

"All righty then. You'll know where I'll be if you need anything."

Bobby sauntered back to the bar and Cosima looked at the time: _6:30 p.m._ Cosima took a sip of the wine, focusing on the soft tannins and smooth finish instead of the increasing pressure of her heart rapidly beating against her ribs. She swiped at her phone and pulled up a news site, monitoring it for any breaking news about Dyad or, more importantly, homicides near Dyad. Each second felt like an agonizing minute, but the page remained the same no matter how many times she refreshed. Cosima sighed in relief and slumped back into the chair.

The bar was quickly filling to capacity when Duncan finally walked in less than half an hour later, followed by a middle-aged woman with auburn hair who had a no-nonsense, don't-fuck-with-me air about her, and a guy who practically had frat-boy beefcake written all over him. Cosima frowned when she noticed who _wasn't_ with them. Duncan, clearly out of his element, glanced around nervously. His entire body seemed to relax the moment he spotted Cosima and he led his two companions toward her corner table.

"Ms. Niehaus," Duncan said as he took the seat next to her. "Good to see you again. Is Dr. Cormier here with you?"

The apprehension that had lingered within her ever since she left Dyad expanded, but she forced herself to ignore it. "No. I thought she'd be with you?"

Duncan's brow creased. "She was packing up before I left. I assumed she would have already arrived." He shook his head, unable to keep a flash of worry from his face. "No matter. I'm sure she'll be joining us shortly." He gestured to the woman and the man, who sat opposite to them. "Ms. Niehaus, this is Siobhan Sadler and Paul Dierden. They're with… well, you already know."

Cosima firmly shook both of their hands. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us."

"I have to admit I was a bit skeptical when Duncan here told us your story," Siobhan said with an Irish lilt, folding her hands neatly on the table top. "But he was quite adamant about the legitimacy of your claims. So what can we do for you, Ms. Niehaus?"

Cosima leaned forward. "You guys wanna nail Leekie's ass to the wall, right? I wanna help."

Siobhan's lips twisted upward. "Glad to know we see eye-to-eye about that. But we're gonna need more than your word and Duncan's if we're going to convince a judge that we have grounds for a warrant."

Just then, Bobby approached the table and all four of them sat back in their chairs.

"Hey there folks," Bobby said. "What can I get for you?"

"Scotch, if you please," Duncan said, which surprised Cosima. She half-feared what he would be like under the influence of alcohol given his normal wackadoo state.

"Same," Paul said.

"Jameson straight," Siobhan added.

"Coming right up." Bobby winked and then they were alone again.

"Have you accessed Dyad's system?" Cosima asked Duncan.

"All the records still show the accelerator as being dismantled," Duncan replied, fidgeting with his fingers. "There's nothing to suggest that Leekie plans to fire it tonight."

"Okay," Cosima exhaled in frustration. It was the same problem that had plagued her from the start: no proof. "What if one of us wore a wire or something?"

"We'd still need cause for that," Paul answered, his voice gravelly. "Otherwise anything we obtain would be thrown out of court."

"What of this Dr. Cormier?" Siobhan asked. "Would she have anything we could use?"

Cosima's chest clenched when she thought of Delphine and her continued absence. "If she does, it's no use to us right now because she's not here," she said. "So there's nothing you can do? Leekie's got a killer out there. What about that?"

Siobhan shook her head, expression sympathetic. "We're just as frustrated, love," she said. "But without more evidence…"

Cosima stood up abruptly, jostling the table in the process and surprising Duncan and the two federal agents. "Then I'll find you some."

"Ms. Niehaus, let's not be rash," Duncan said, but Cosima was having none of it.

"We need to find Delphine," Cosima insisted, pulling out some cash and leaving it on the table. "She could be in danger."

She shoved her way out of the now-crowded bar, ignoring Duncan's plea for her to wait. Despite the chill in the night air, she felt nothing but the heat rushing in her veins as she bee-lined toward her moped. She was only a few feet away when she heard her name being called. She twisted her head and saw Duncan running to catch up.

"Ms. Niehaus, please," he said breathlessly when he reached her, gripping his side. "We can't just barge into DYAD."

"Who said anything about barging?" Cosima said, continuing onward even though Duncan looked like he just might keel over at any second. "I have ways… or have you not heard about the eel in Nealon's hobby farm."

Duncan sighed. "All the same, we should exercise caution," he said as they reached Cosima's scooter.

"Did you and Delphine run simulations this afternoon?" Cosima turned to face him.

"We did, yes, but…"

"Then she might have already made the adjustments. And if she's right, and Leekie does something to her…" Cosima swallowed against a painfully dry throat. "There's no going back from that."

Duncan opened his mouth to respond but then froze, eyes widening at something just over her shoulder. He raised his hands in surrender just as Cosima felt something cold and hard press against her spine.

"You scream or try anything, and I'll shoot," Daniel Rosen's gruff voice said near her ear and panic seized her body, the fine hairs at the nape of her neck stiffening. "That goes for you too, Dr. Duncan."

Rosen roughly shoved Cosima's shoulder, pushing her toward a nearby alley, with Duncan shuffling ahead of her. As they walked deeper into the darkness, Cosima started to make out the black SUV parked at the end of the way.

"No drive-by today, huh?" She asked. "Afraid you can't hit two targets instead of one?"

"Shut it," Rosen ordered.

"Or what?" Cosima challenged, voice strong and clear even though she was shaking and her teeth were on the verge of chattering like a wind-up toy. She whirled around to stare straight down the barrel of Rosen's gun. "If you were going to kill us, you would have done it by now."

"Ms. Niehaus…" Duncan feebly tried to warn as Rosen sneered at her.

"Don't tempt me," Rosen said, cocking his weapon. "I have no problems with having a little accident right here and now. Though on second thought, if you continue to piss me off, I just might have to take it out on your little girlfriend."

All the blood drained from Cosima's face, leaving her weak, dizzy.

"You should be more mindful of the cameras," Rosen smirked. "The blonde bitch will be begging for it by the time I'm…"

Cosima felt rather than saw Duncan rush toward Rosen, flinching when she heard a booming shot in response. She watched in horror as Duncan's shoulder snapped backward from the bullet's impact.

Instinct taking over, Cosima used the momentary distraction created by Duncan to launch herself full-on at Rosen, hoping that she could knock him off-balance or at least make him drop his gun. But she wasn't a fighter and she didn't move nearly fast enough. Rosen twisted his body and used Cosima's weight and forward momentum to fling her toward a brick wall like a rag doll. Cosima was weightless for two seconds as her body seemed to fly through the air. She hit the side of the building. Bright sparks erupted behind her eyelids and she gasped in pain as she crashed to the ground.

Within seconds, Rosen yanked her up and slammed her entire body back into the wall. The taste of iron seeped into Cosima's mouth and she knew, without a doubt, that Rosen was going to kill her. And there was nothing she could do about it. She was afraid, but not for herself. Even as Rosen rammed his forearm against her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply and forcefully pressing the barrel of his gun against her forehead, Cosima could think of Delphine and only Delphine.

Vision darkening around the edges, Cosima shut her eyes, on the verge of passing out when she heard the sickening crack of metal against flesh. Rosen dropped her and she collapsed onto the ground, gasping in lungfuls of cold air into her burning lungs. Her hand flew to her bruised throat as she looked up into the frightened eyes of her savior.

"S-scott?" She managed to croak, unable to believe her eyes.

A rusted metal pipe fell from Scott's hands with a loud clank that echoed in the alley and he quickly knelt next to her.

"Cosima, are you okay?" His voice was breathless with fear.

"Scott," Cosima coughed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed you," he said, helping her move away from Rosen's body and to sit up against the wall. "And holy shit…"

"Don't worry about me," Cosima said, pushing his hands away. "We need to check on Duncan. Is he…?"

From a few feet away, Duncan groaned in pain and Cosima sighed in relief. Scott jumped to his feet and reached Duncan in just a few strides. He knelt down next to the physicist, pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it hard against Duncan's wound.

"He needs an ambulance," Scott said, pointing out the obvious. "You both do."

Cosima scrambled unsteadily to her feet, ignoring the vertigo that caused her to sway and the growing ache along her back and around her neck. "I'm gonna need you to take care of that," she said.

"What!?"

"I need to go to DYAD."

"Cosima, you can't be serious!"

"Scott." She saw Duncan's blood glistening black from where it was seeping beneath him. "There are undercover mounties just down the street. Siobhan Sadler and Paul Dierden. They can help you."

"No, hey..."

"When the cops get here," Cosima continued already backing away from Scott and Duncan, "ask for Detectives Beth Childs and Art Bell. Tell them everything. And if they don't believe you, tell Bell you know about his crush on DeAngelis, and tell Childs you know about the soccer mom. Try to convince them to go to DYAD."

"Just wait," Scott said desperately. "Please. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I have to find Delphine."

"Cosima!"

She hobbled as fast as she could down the alleyway, ignoring the pain radiating down her back. When she reached her moped, she didn't even bother with her helmet and simply hopped on. She heard shouts in the distance and she turned. Two figures were running toward her. Sadler and Dierden. But she paid them no mind, revving the engine and peeling away from the curb.

* * *

_10 p.m._

Cosima had wanted nothing more than to burst into the physics wing, figurative guns blazing. But when her adrenaline had died down and she had been able to think more clearly following the confrontation with Rosen, she had realized that if she was going to find Delphine and figure out a way to stop Leekie, she needed to keep a calm, clear head. Now was the time to resist her predisposition to irrational behavior.

And so she had made a detour to her apartment to clean herself up as best she could, dressing her cuts and icing her bruises, ignoring dozens of frantic calls and texts from Scott. And then she had mapped out her next steps.

First, she had decided that she needed a second pair of "eyes" for infiltrating DYAD. She had rummaged around in her cluttered closet-pulling out random articles of clothes, tattered science journals, a Roman catacombs guide, Mr. Snuggles the stuffed monkey, a couple of CDs of 1940s jazz, her favorite "toy" box, a worn copy of _Rumi: The Book of Love,_ a wrinkled roll of bright orange Halloween wrapping paper adorned with frightened black cats-until she had found the robotics kits her father insisted on giving to her every year on her birthday. Although she had used most of the parts over the years, they still contained a number of serviceable pieces for the task at hand. Grabbing what she needed, she had retrofitted Newton as necessary and then had called for additional help.

Thirty minutes later, Cosima found herself on the street below her building, tapping her foot impatiently against the sidewalk, waiting for her back-up. It finally arrived in the form of a beat-up pickup truck blasting loud rock music that rattled Cosima's bones even from a distance. The truck pulled up in front of Cosima, who cringed when the brakes emitted a high-pitched squeal. The passenger-side window was already rolled down and she could make out Sarah inside, one hand propped lazily on top of the steering wheel.

"Christ, you look like shit," Sarah said as Cosima rucked up her knapsack and opened the rusted door with a loud creak.

"Thanks," Cosima replied, unamused, sliding over cracked leather seats. The music was even more mind-splitting in the cab and Cosima twisted the volume down until it felt like her eardrums weren't about to bleed out. "What on earth _is_ that?"

"New band from the States. _Nautilus_. Wicked, right?"

"Wicked is definitely one way of describing that yeah." Cosima buckled her safety belt. "Where's Cal?"

"Said he'd meet us near DYAD." Sarah's eyes trailed over her, a concerned frown creasing her brow. "So what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Cosima's fingers skimmed the surface of her neck where an ugly purple bruise was forming. "I'll tell you on the way there."

She filled Sarah in on everything that happened: Delphine's disappearance, the meeting with the mounties. Eyes focused on the road, Sarah listened intently without interrupting. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly when Cosima recounted her run in with Rosen. When they reached the parking lot where they would rendezvous with Cal, a few streets away from DYAD, Sarah turned off the engine and twisted her body on the front bench seat toward Cosima.

"Cos, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but don't you think you should maybe leave this to the authorities?"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Cosima raised an eyebrow. "Or did Sarah 'no cops' Manning just tell me to trust the police?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's no secret I'm not a fan of theirs, but this is serious shite here, Cosima."

"Don't you think I already know that? Delphine's in danger. If I wait too long for their help, it might be too late."

"Yeah I get that. But do you get that I don't bloody care about this Delphine chick?" Sarah's voice began to rise. "I care about you, Cos. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"If something happens to Delphine, I will be," Cosima said quietly, heart clenching at the possibility. "Look, I don't wanna argue. So if you'd rather not help, I'll understand."

Sarah shook her head and stared out the driver's side window. "I didn't say that."

They sat in silence for several minutes, letting _Nautilus's_ "music" crash around them, before Sarah gave Cosima a sidelong glance and asked, "You're really into this chick, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Cosima wetted her lips. "Yeah I am."

"And is she worth it?" Sarah asked. "Worth dying for?"

Cosima looked out her own window, squinting at the cars driving past the parking lot, hand instinctively resting on her lower chest. "I've died for her already," she said.

"Jesus," Sarah exhaled, but she said nothing further.

Cosima closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the headrest, grateful that Sarah wasn't continuing with her line of questioning. They sat in silence until the glare of oncoming headlights illuminated the cabin and they both watched a recreational vehicle park next to them.

"That's Cal," Sarah said. "Let's go."

They got out of the truck and, as they walked up to the RV, the entry door swung open to reveal Cal.

"Who's ready for some cybercrime?" He asked, mouth upturned into a half-smile.

Inside, Cal had already set up his laptop on a tiny kitchen table. Long, complex strings of algorithms whirred across its screen as Cal's system attempted to penetrate DYAD's network.

"Were you able to get everything?" Cosima asked, settling into the dinette booth and opening her knapsack. She pulled out Newton and the robotics kit.

Cal grabbed a plastic bag from the passenger seat while Sarah flopped down onto the sofa across from Cosima. "Sure did," Cal said. "Nanny cam-I've already linked up the feed to my computer-transmitter, receiver, signal booster, bluetooth headsets." He placed the items on the table.

Sarah frowned and eyed all of the gadgets warily. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with all that?"

"You'll see." Cosima winked at her. She worked quickly despite the fact that her hands jittered from nerves, equipping Newton with everything he needed to become a remote-controlled mobile camera. Sarah watched her every move, while Cal focused on getting past the corporate firewall and seizing control of DYAD's security system.

"We're in," Cal finally said a few minutes before 11 o'clock.

"Good." Cosima placed Newton on the ground and tested the controls. "Because I think I'm ready to go." The robot rolled forward and backward on Cosima's command, all the while sending a video feed straight to Cal's laptop-currently an image of Sarah scowling down at Newton after it hit her boot.

"You're really gonna do this?" Sarah asked.

Cosima set the controller down next to Cal's laptop and scooped up Newton and her headset. "Yup."

Sarah sighed just as Cal stood and opened a nearby drawer.

"One last thing," he said, pulling out a small handgun and offering her the grip.

"Whoa, dude, I can't take that," Cosima said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Um," she looked at Sarah incredulously, "because I don't even know how to fire a gun."

"It's already locked and loaded," Cal said. "All you have to do is point and shoot."

Cosima stared at the weapon, her mind drifting to her previous encounter with Leekie. He hadn't hesitated to shoot her, but could she do the same?

"I don't know…" she said.

"Cos, you don't have to go all Rambo on anyone," Sarah said. Sighing, she pushed herself up to her feet and took the gun from Cal to hold out to Cosima. "Just think of it as added security."

It would have been so easy to just reach out and wrap her fingers around the cool metal. But she just couldn't do it.

"I appreciate it guys but… I won't take it," she said, turning to Cal. "Thank you. For everything. And I don't just mean from today."

"Anytime." Cal smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

Sarah sighed in frustration, tucking the gun away, and leaned toward Cal to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. Averting her eyes, Cosima stepped out into the night where the wind had picked up and the air was already thick with the smell of the approaching thunderstorm. It didn't take much longer for Sarah to join her outside and they wordlessly began walking toward DYAD headquarters.

When they reached the intersection where Cosima would branch off toward the physics department entrance, she paused, turning to Sarah.

"Whatever happens tonight," Cosima said, "I just want you to know that…" But Sarah punched her on the shoulder. Hard. "Ow, what the hell!?"

"Don't go gettin' mushy on me now, geek monkey," Sarah gruffed out.

"I was just gonna say we're even now. You owe me for that goddamn sock."

Sarah let out a sharp bark of laughter. "I don't owe you shit. But _you_ , on the other hand, are gonna owe me a nice bottle of bourbon when this is all said and done."

Cosima shook her head affectionately at Sarah. "Got it. Just be careful with whatever diversion you're planning."

"Yeah, yeah. Worry about your own arse," Sarah said, beginning to walk backwards toward DYAD's main building until she disappeared around a corner, leaving Cosima alone on the sidewalk. Inhaling deeply, she continued onward, ignoring the nervous chill seeping into her bones.

"It's just you and me now, little guy." Grip tightening around Newton, she passed the brick facade of the old wing. She put in her earpiece and dialed Cal's number on her phone.

"Cal? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," came the response. "Man, I've always wanted to say that!"

Cosima chuckled. "Good. And you can see everything?" She jostled Newton a bit under her arm.

"The feed's nice and strong."

"And can you still move him?"

Newton's treads whirled briefly. "Excellent." A beep sounded on the line. "That's probably Sarah. Let me patch her through."

Cosima clicked over and answered, "Hey asshole," only to wince and quickly add, "Mom! Hi!" She couldn't believe she forgot about the nightly call. "Sorry! I thought you were someone else. Sarah. You remember my roommate right?" In the distance, she could see a nondescript metal door. Before she could reach it, she paused, taking note of the security camera aimed right at the entrance. "Yes. I have met a girl. Her name's Delphine. She works at DYAD. She's…"

Cosima's heart pounded as she thought of Delphine, not knowing if she still was even alive somewhere in the building. "She's brilliant and kind and lovely. When can you meet her? Soon. I hope. How soon?" Cosima rubbed the back of her neck and then grinned. "Well, I'm sure after we elope at some ranch in Reno we'll find a way to squeeze in a trip to San Francisco." Cosima rolled her eyes and stifled a chuckle. "I'm kidding, mom. Yes I'll visit you soon. _With_ Delphine. Okay, I've gotta go stop a time bounce." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Of course I'm joking mom. No, I wasn't joking about Delphine. She's 100 percent real. Listen, I've… I've got to go. But I love you. I'll talk to you soon. Okay. Bye."

She clicked back to the other line. "Cal you still there?"

"Yup," he answered, "and I've got Sarah on here too."

"You ready or what, Cos?" Sarah drawled over the connection.

"I'm ready."

Cosima held her breath and then jolted when she heard a crash of breaking glass followed by the blare of klaxons mingled with Sarah's elated whoops and hollers to "suck her dick."

"I've got control of the camera," Cal's calming voice cut through the din. "You're clear."

She tucked Newton closer to her body and sprinted to the entryway, pulling the masterkey out of her pocket and pressing it against the keypad. It blinked green and she quickly yanked the door open and rushed inside.

"Go straight down the hall, then hang a left and then a right," Cal said in Cosima's ear as her eyes adjusted to the interior's dim lighting. She could still hear the alarms in the distance.

"Okay," she breathed out, pulse trilling so rapidly that she felt faint. She placed Newton on the ground and he rolled off under Cal's direction. She waited for the all clear, and when she got it from Cal, she scampered down the hall as quickly and as quietly as she could, being careful to still check around corners before proceeding. When she reached the last turn, her heart nearly stopped when she saw Leekie burst out of the accelerator room, with Newton only a few feet away. She double backed and pressed her back to the wall, praying that he wasn't heading in their direction. After a moment, she steeled herself enough to peek around the corner, relief flooding through her when she saw that he hadn't noticed Newton and was walking briskly away from them both.

"You there?" Cal's question crackled and popped the closer she got to the restricted area.

"Almost. Leekie just left like his ass was on fire."

"Probably to respond to the alarms."

Newton reached the door before her and she swiped the keycard to let the robot enter first while she slipped in behind it. The ozone in the air was powerful, much more so than any other time before, and the smell made her gag. The room's usual hum also seemed much more intense than she remembered, her skin prickling from the residual energy in the room.

"Something's wrong," she whispered into the headset as she hid behind one of the floor-to-ceiling processors. Dread pitched and rolled in her stomach.

"Li- what?"

She could barely make out what he was saying from the interference in the room. "I don't know. The room _feels_ different."

Cal was silent for several seconds. "Ok-y," his voice cut in and out. "Ju- sit tight an- let New- do the work."

Cosima breathed in and out deeply, fighting to keep the nausea at bay, swallowing the increasing amount of warm saliva in her mouth.

"Cos-? She's…. Now's y-r chance."

She didn't need to be told twice. Bolting out of her hiding spot, feet clanking on the metal floor, Cosima ran out to the accelerator platform, nearly crying out in relief when she saw Delphine, alive and well if not a little bewildered, crouching down next to Newton. She called out Delphine's name and when Delphine's gaze shot up, the blonde's mouth dropped open.

Cosima didn't know who moved first. Nor did she care. All that mattered was that within one elated contraction of her heart, Delphine was in her arms, the entire length of their bodies pressed up against each other. Cosima buried her face into Delphine's neck, her scent a sweet respite from the heavy stench of ozone. She wanted to say something, anything, to express her happiness. But words were lost between them as they reveled in the familiar shape and warmth of the other.

"Cosima." Delphine finally pulled back, her accent swollen and thick. She cupped Cosima's face between her hands, eyes shimmering with tears. "Leekie said he sent a man after you and I was so afraid that you…"

She silenced Delphine with her lips, drinking her in for a few precious moments. "I'm okay," she said between kisses. "I'm okay." Her arms tightened around Delphine. "Are you?"

"I'm fine now." Delphine looked at her, _really_ looked at her, inhaling sharply when her eyes landed on the bruise on Cosima's neck. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." Cosima shook her head. "You should see the other guy." She took a reluctant step backwards, but Delphine kept a hold of her hands, neither wanting to let go. "Delphine, what's going on in here?"

"Leekie moved up the timetable for the firing."

"What!? Why?"

Delphine shook her head. "He saw us somehow. With Duncan. And on the rooftop. He thinks we're working with the authorities. And he said he would hurt you if I didn't prepare the accelerator for an early activation."

"How early?"

"12:01."

 _Shit._ They had only 15 minutes left, maybe less. "Can you shut it down?"

"Leekie changed the manual override codes."

"Dammit, okay. Duncan said you changed the parameters. Did Leekie notice?"

"No. I don't think so."

"That's better than nothing," Cosima said, tugging at Delphine's hands. "We need to get out of here before Leekie gets back."

"I'm afraid it's not just Leekie you have to worry about," a cold voice cut in and her heart felt like it stopped.

She slowly craned her head around to see Johanssen with a revolver pointed right at them. Placing her hands up, Cosima moved directly into his line of fire, blocking Delphine as best she could.

"You fucking bastard," Cosima spit out and he only smiled in response. "So you're Leekie's bitch now?" She asked "Don't you know you're just a pawn to him? He'd kill you without a second thought. _Has_ killed you."

"Co-m-?" She tried not to react to the sound of Cal's voice or to look at Newton, its camera recording the entire confrontation. "Got a ca-l from Sc- S-ith. Help - o- -he way."

"I know all about your fanciful ideas, Ms. Niehaus,"Johanssen continued with his country twang. "But Leekie made me a generous offer. And I'm not about to pass up on an opportunity to finally get the best of Loony Bin Duncan and St. Delphine from France."

"So what? You're just gonna kill us both?"

"That's the plan." Johanssen aimed the weapon and Cosima shut her eyes, waiting for an explosion of gunpowder and the bite of a bullet, but it never came. Instead, she heard a familiar voice growl,

"Think again, arsehole."

Cosima opened her eyes to see Sarah standing behind Johanssen with Cal's gun pressed against his head. Before he could react, Sarah pistol whipped him and he crumpled to the ground unconscious, gun clattering away on the metal floor. Cosima doubled over, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"So, I don't want to say I told you so." Sarah drawled, waving her gun. "But I told you so." She looked at the scientist behind Cosima. "You must be Delphine. Well," Sarah raised an eyebrow, "now I get it."

Cosima felt Delphine place a hand on her shoulder. "Cosima, we should leave before-"

But a deafening bang interrupted her and Sarah cried out in pain, falling to the ground, clutching at her arm. The gunshot had echoed so loudly around the chamber, Cosima could still feel it vibrating in her chest. Cosima looked up in shock to watch Leekie emerge from the shadows on the wall. Before Cosima could rush to Sarah, Delphine pulled her backward, stepping in front of her when Leekie trained the gun on them next.

"Aldous," Delphine pleaded. "You don't need to do this."

"Oh but I do my dear," Leekie replied calmly and evenly. "I couldn't possibly leave loose ends if I'm to be the hero who tried to stop the mad scientists hell bent on firing the accelerator but was, alas, too late to stop the activation."

The charge in the air began to intensify and, at the edge of her vision, Cosima could see the accelerator's turret begin to glow brightly.

"You'll get yours," Cosima said through gritted teeth, anger bleeding into her vision. "One way or another."

"If that's so, Ms. Niehaus," Leekie cocked his head to the side, "then I can at least rest assured that it won't be because of you."

The light in the room was nearly blinding as Leekie raised the gun at the same moment that a dozen black-clad ERT officers burst into the room and surrounded them. The flurry of activity happened much too quickly, with Cosima catching only glimpses and impressions of the madness surrounding them. The brightness. The shouts from Sadler and Dierden. She kept her eyes trained on Leekie. Recognized the flash of surprise in his eyes, followed by a look of emotionless determination as he regarded Delphine.

And in that instant everything suddenly seemed to slow to a standstill, as if they all were moving under water. Desperation taking control, Cosima shoved Delphine out of the way with enough force to send the blonde sprawling down. Cosima swore she could see the burst of flame from Leekie's gun, the trajectory of the bullet. And she could do nothing as it tore through her flesh once again, the pain searing.

She collapsed to the floor, the cold metal a stark contrast to the hot blood pouring out of her. She could barely make out any sounds, save for Delphine's anguished cry. And she could barely see anything but Delphine's angelic face hovering above her, tears streaming down her cheeks, mouth moving frantically. But she didn't understand anything. Cosima wanted nothing more than to tell Delphine not to worry, that everything would be all right, that she would never leave her. But the words just fell away, swallowed by the white that surrounded them and made everything disappear.


	16. Epilogue

Cosima's buoyed by invisible waves, drifting between dreams and phantom memories, when soft light begins seeping through haze of her unconsciousness. The gentle yet insistent brightness beckons her from the depths and she floats upward, breaking the surface of awareness with a flutter of eyelashes. Encased in warmth and comfort, she stretches her limbs along smooth, white sheets, reveling in the comfort of her bed until:

_"The time is 6:35. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Lazy girl. Please wake up. Please wa-."_

Newton's voice shakes off the remnants of sleep clinging to the edges of her mind and, out of well-worn habit, Cosima bops Newton on the head and flips onto her stomach, snuggling further under the covers. The sheets rustle next to her and she smiles when she feels reverent kisses on the edge of her shoulder blade. A warm hand slides under her night shirt, drawing random patterns up the wide plane of her back, circling a small knot of scar tissue, and Cosima sighs.

"Bonjour, mon amour," her wife murmurs, accent thick and rough from waking.

Cosima yawns into the feathers of her pillow before twisting onto her side to squint at Delphine. Propped up on her elbow, illuminated by the rays of the morning sun streaming from the skylights, Delphine smiles lovingly at Cosima before she presses their lips together in a slow caress.

"How is it morning already?" Cosima asks when they part. "I feel like I just closed my eyes."

"Next time don't stay out so late with Scott and the boys," Delphine says, tracing Cosima's eyebrow with the tip of a finger and then sliding it down the curve of her cheek. "Please tell me you at least won."

"No. Ethan wiped us all out. Can you believe it?"

Delphine laughs and the sound sends a trill of happiness through Cosima. "I can, actually, given who his opponents are."

"Hey now." Cosima tickles Delphine's side and the blonde yelps, falling onto her back and giving Cosima the perfect opportunity to pin her to the mattress. They struggle playfully against each other until they end up kissing again amidst their giggles, Cosima melting into Delphine and moaning when she feels her wife's legs wrap around her hips.

It would be so easy to cave into temptation and take things further, but Cosima knows they can't right that second. And with all the willpower in every fiber of her being, she pulls away from the sweetness of Delphine's mouth.

"Just why in the hell did I agree to get up this early?" Cosima asks, closing her eyes briefly when Delphine's nails scratch lightly through her dreads and against her scalp.

"Because we want to see Sarah and Cal before they go on vacation to Iceland with Kira."

"Right," Cosima sighs. She rests her head above Delphine's breast and she listens to the steady beats of Delphine's heart. "Do you think we can have a few more minutes?"

Delphine presses a kiss to her forehead. "I think we both know we only have a few more seconds."

Cosima groans, knowing she's right. Already she can hear the muffled pounding of little feet thundering down the hallway toward their bedroom. She rolls off Delphine and pushes herself up into a sitting position.

"Remind me again why we wanted to stop the time bounce?"

Delphine chuckles just as the door swings open and two whirling dervishes sweep into the room, boisterous with energy and happy glee.

"Mommy!" The children squeal as they launch themselves like tiny blonde missiles onto the bed.

Jen, their five-year-old daughter, immediately begins crawling on top of Cosima. "Mommy, Newton said to get up!" Jen says, bouncing slightly on Cosima's lap for emphasis.

"I heard him, monkey, I'm up!" Hugging her daughter, Cosima blows a loud raspberry on her cheek and Jen squeals in delight. Next to them, Jen's twin brother cuddles with Delphine, who showers him with kisses.

"I'm hungry, mommies," Tony says, peering up at them with wide hazel eyes.

"Okay, little man, what do you want eat?" Cosima reaches next to Newton for her glasses and settles them on her face.

"Ramen and cheese!" Tony and Jen both enthusiastically shout.

"Non, absolutely not," Delphine shakes her head and attempts to smooth down the twins' wild curls. "That is not a breakfast."

"Aw, c'mon, Delphine," Cosima insists, winking at the kids. "Today's actually a special day. One bowl of ramen won't hurt."

"Fine," Delphine sighs, "but only for today."

"What's today?" Jen tilts her head to the side in a way that reminds Cosima of herself.

"Well, this is the day mommies met," Cosima answers, booping her on the nose.

"And fell in love," Delphine adds.

"And knew they'd spend the rest of their lives together."

Delphine glances over at Cosima, expression soft with an infinite amount of tenderness.

"You knew that after only one day?" Jen scrunches her face up.

"Yes," Delphine says, reaching out and interlacing her fingers with Cosima's. "One day we'll tell you the whole story."

"When?" Tony asks, fiddling with the edges of the duvet.

"When we have more time," Cosima says. "It's kind of a long story."

"But we have lots of time," Jen insists. "Why not now?"

Mulling over the request, Cosima quietly regards her family, all piled up on the bed, happy and healthy and content. The children watch her with eagerness and curiosity, while Delphine nibbles at the corner of her lip and squeezes her hand slightly.

_Why not indeed?_

"You're right, monkey," Cosima says, an almost overwhelming warmth suddenly blossoming in her chest and spreading throughout her body, bringing unexpected tears to her eyes. She looks at Delphine, and Delphine looks right back.

"We have plenty of time."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I can't believe we actually made it to the end! It's been quite a while since I began this little homage to one of my favorite childhood movies, and I can't thank everyone enough for being so tremendously supportive throughout it all. A special thank you to **cementmixer, hellacophine, tatarrific, and twig-height** , who went above and beyond with beta reading, as well as everyone in **obfrankenfics** who inspired me and kept me motivated. One last thing: I placed a bunch of Cophine fic references in Chapter 15. Try to spot them all! There might even be a prize for the person who does (OBF authors excluded though lol). Until next time!


End file.
